Learning Curve
by Skinfull
Summary: Smutty angsty romance fic. Luke and Lorelai have a lot to learn about each other before their relationship can really blossom in the direction they both want it to go. Or something. Pretty much PWP Smutty fic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Submission as part of the **Enscotched ficathon**. Stand alone chapter that works as being completed as is, however I will be adding more to this as I write it.

* * *

Luke stood hidden behind the arch into the kitchen and concentrated on the way that guys hand moved slowly across the top of Lorelai's ass. He rubbed the towel on the plate in his hand to dry it even more, but as the guy leaned in to kiss her he had to tear his eyes away. He purposefully had his back to the diner but her laugh found his ears and he clenched his jaw in an effort not to look back. But it was no use, her laugh was intoxicating like that.

He put the plate down and slowly turned in time to see him lean down and kiss her again, this time on her cheek, his hand was still on her ass, his fingers now sank into her back pocket which he knew would be a tight fit, considering how snug her jeans usually fit. Well, he didn't know, he imagined. But from what he could see, he figured it was a good guess as he spent quite a lot of time staring at her ass.

Her laugh made him pull his eyes away from her ass and he looked up to her face. She was smiling. A wide sensual smile. Her hand was on his cheek and his head was bowed next to hers as he whispered something at her. Something that was making her laugh, making her smile, making her stroke his cheek.

Luke tossed the towel over his shoulder onto the counter behind him.

"Close up for me Caesar, I'm going out.." He didn't wait for a response and instead walked straight through the diner, out to this truck and drove away.

Lorelai looked up as he passed by and watched as he pulled into traffic, narrowly missing Taylor's car in the process. She checked over her shoulder to see Caesar looking out after Luke, a bewildered expression on his face. He shook his head and returned to the kitchen and Lorelai strained her neck to see if she could see where Luke had gone.

"Everything ok?"

Lorelai turned her focus back to Brian and smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"So, later, you wanna come round for dinner?"

"Hmmm let me see," She lifted a finger to her pursed lips as if pondering a tough decision. "Call round to a handsome man's house, to be fed with home cooked food or...stay home, watch I love Lucy reruns while eating leftover take out that I'm way too lazy to reheat! It's a no brainer."

"How does eight sound?"

"Perfect." She smiled and leaned in and Brian closed the distance to kiss her.

"Right, I gotta go. See you later?"

"Yup."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, but when he pulled away she leaned in and kissed his lips. He smiled and kissed her back and curled the fingers he had in her back pocket to stroke her ass. "I gotta go," he muttered against her lips and kissed her again. He made to stand up but she moved with him and they walked, practically lip locked to the door, out onto the street and to his car which was parked on the corner. "You need to release me woman."

"But this is better."

"Might cause an accident." He kissed her again and turned her towards his car where he could lean her back against it and press his whole body against hers.

"Mmm Hmm." She ignored his mild protestations and instead wrapped her arms around his neck to secure his position then deepened the kiss and rolled her hips towards his.

"Um Lorelai?" Taylor coughed politely into his hand and tried again. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai broke her kiss with Brian who chuckled and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder as she turned and glared at Taylor. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow night at the town meeting, you mentioned that you wanted to talk about the Inn Summer Festival?"

"Yes."

"It's just that I wanted to see what material you intended to distribute, any charts or posters you wanted to display at the meeting."

"Taylor!" Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked away.

"As the town selectman it is my sworn duty to vet and filter any and all topics discussed at the town meeting. And if the material is not submitted for approval-"

"There is no material, Taylor."

"Then what are you going to say?"

"I don't know, I'm going to talk about the festival!"

"I better go," Brian muttered into her ear and he kissed her lobe then stepped back away from her, nodded at Taylor and climbed into his own car. Lorelai stepped onto the curb and waved him off then turned to Taylor with a glare.

"What!"

"I need to know what you intend to say, to ensure that it is suitable for the town meeting."

"Oh my god Taylor!" She covered her face with her hands and bowed her head. "I'm going to say the same thing I say every year." She dropped her hands to her sides and looked up at him. "The Festival is on from the 26th til the 28th. The events at the Inn are free to attend. The opening ceremony kicks off at 8pm on Friday and the closing ball is at 6pm on Sunday."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Pretty much?"

"Oh did I not mention the part about the swingers club meeting on Saturday afternoon and anyone who wants to submit their car keys to the bowl must first pass visual inspection." She looked Taylor up and down and waggled her eyebrows.

He harrumphed and shook his head. "I don't think that's particularly funny."

"Well that's because you didn't see the image I saw in my head!" She laughed and waved then turned on her heel and walked off.

Lorelai fixed her jacket closed and slung the bag over her shoulder so the strap crossed her chest and was easier to carry. She sung aloud a pop tune that had been circling her head all day and let her mind wander to what her evening at Brian's might entail.

Sookie rang the doorbell with repeated presses but didn't wait for a response and instead banged on the door with a closed fist.

"Lorelai!" She called out, banging on the door again, making the frosted glass rattle then reached for the doorbell to commence more pressing. The tinny tune rang out around the house accompanying Lorelai's frenzied footsteps down stairs to pull the door open.

"Sookie, what is it?"

"Get dressed, quick!"

Lorelai looked down at the jeans and tee she was wearing and frowned. "I am dressed."

"No get dressed up! We're going out!"

"What? I thought Jackson was sick?

"Jackson's Mother is in town. She arrived this afternoon and decided to take Davy for the night so Jackson wouldn't give him his stomach virus."

"So shouldn't you be at home looking after Jackson?"

"No, he is puking up left right and centre!" Sookie shivered and rolled her eyes. "He has set up camp next to the toilet in the bathroom and says he is not moving until he is sure there is nothing left to come out. He won't even let me in to help him. He says he is a man and can hold back his own hair."

Lorelai snorted but Sookie was already dragging her up stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Carlitos!" Sookie exclaimed excitedly.

"How romantic!" Lorelai was pushed back onto the end of her bed as Sookie opened her wardrobe and started to rifle through all her clothing.

"They have a new chef working there and I've heard the lamb is amazing. I've been dying to try it!"

"Are you sure you shouldn't wait for Jackson to feel better so you can both go?"

"No, no, no! He has refused to step inside Carlito's since they took their vegetable business to Flanagan's last summer."

"Oh, burn." Lorelai looked up in time to catch the mini skirt Sookie tossed towards her. "Wait, this? Isn't this a bit too…"

"Sexy!" Sookie exclaimed excitedly and tossed deep red blouse to go with it. "Oh and put on that black bra too!"

"Sookie, we're going Carlito's! Not Studio 54!"

"But after dinner we might want to go out dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Oh Lorelai, I haven't been out dancing in forever!" Sookie's face fell into this wistful expression as she recalled the last time she was out dancing.

Lorelai felt her resolve break and agreed. Sookie squealed in delight and jumped on the spot clapping her hands. "I'll be down stairs, hurry up, we have a table booked in 40 minutes."

At the restaurant they were seated in a booth near the back, by the bar and Sookie ordered an appetizer without even looking at the menu. Before the waiter could leave the table she snatched his wrist and added two cocktails to the order then released him and turned to Lorelai with a wide excited smile.

"Isn't this great?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said with a chuckle, her friends excitement quickly becoming infectious. "It is great."

"So tell me, how are things going with Brian. It must be a couple of months now huh?"

"They are going well enough."

"Well enough?" Sookie frowned and leaned forward, interlocking her hands in front of her as if suddenly engaged in European peace talks.

"I mean it's fun, he's fun, things are going well."

"Just well though, not exciting, or fantastic, or sexy?"

"I don't know what to say Sookie…"

The waiter arrived with their drinks and before he could leave again, Sookie grabbed his wrist for a second time and ordered two more cocktails.

"WI have a feeling we're going to need these."

"Why?"

"Because, this conversation is going to need the support to lift it out of the doldrums."

Lorelai chuckled but avoided her friends eyes and bend her head to clasp the straw between her lips and suck her drink. "Oh Shit!" She exclaimed suddenly, slapped her palms flat on the table and sitting bolt upright.

"What? What is it?"

"Brian. I was supposed to meet him tonight." She searched the walls of the bar for a clock to see what time it was then grabbed her friend's hand to turn it and see her watch. "I was supposed to be at his house twenty…" she leaned closer to see the exact time. "Three minutes ago!"

"Oh honey I'm sorry!"

"I better call him. Do you have your phone?"

"No I left it home so Jackson's mother couldn't call me," Sookie admitted with a sheepish grin. "Don't you have yours?"

"No…" Lorelai slid out of the booth. "I bet there is a phone around here somewhere. I'll be right back."

Lorelai left the table in search of a phone and found one by the restrooms. She took a few quarters out of her purse and only then realized she didn't know his number. It was stored in his phone, she never wrote it down. The only numbers she ever did recall were Rory's, Luke's, Sookie's, the Inn and her folks. She dialed for an operator and asked if his number was listed and with a sigh of relief agreed to be put through. As the phone rang on the other side Lorelai leaned closer to the wall and pressed a finger into her free ear to be sure she could hear him. He answered quickly and she knew he had been waiting for her to call.

"Brian!"

"Lorelai, where have you been, I've been calling your phone."

"I'm so sorry, it died on me this afternoon and I never charged it."

"Where are you?" She heard a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"My friend Sookie, you remember Sookie?" Lorelai paused for an acknowledgement but when it didn't arrive she continued. "She called round and dragged me out. She hasn't been able to get out for a night since having the baby and her husband is really ill-"

"She left her baby home with her sick husband?"

"No her mother in law took the baby, her sick husband has locked himself into the bathroom and so she came to me for company and a fun night out."

"I see."

"I'm so sorry, it was a whirlwind of activity and before I know it I was dressed and out of the house. I didn't really have a say in it."

"Okay, it's fine."

She heard the tone he used and it wasn't one she would associate with understanding. "Brian, I'm truly sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Another time eh?"

"Yes of course, I'll make this up to you."

"Forget about it Lorelai." He said his voice steady and even.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"If you want. Bye."

He didn't wait for her to respond and just hung up. Lorelai looked at the phone handset for a moment then slowly hung it up. She took a deep breath and blinked her eyes rapidly, then turned to go back to Sookie.

"So? Was he mad?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Sookie lifted her cocktail to her lips and took a long drink.

"I mean he seemed upset at first but then he just kinda shrugged it off."

"Are you guys ok?"

"I dunno."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Do you want to leave?"

Lorelai looked up to her friend who was reaching across the table, patting her hand gently and shook her head. "No. I want to stay here with you."

"Sweetie, we can leave, it's fine. I got you into this mess, you shouldn't have to pay-"

"Sookie, no, it's fine. I want to stay with you."

Sookie paused, looked at Lorelai's sincere expression for a few moments then nodded and resettled herself into her seat. "So things with you and Brian were just going ok."

"Were."

"Was he not any good in bed?" Sookie giggled around her straw and waggled her eyes suggestively at Lorelai.

"I don't know."

This response made Sookie frown and she sat up and cocked her head in confusion. "Haven't you guys been dating for 2 months?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Haven't you been going round to his house for dinner at least once or twice a week?"

Lorelai nodded again, caught her straw and sucked up the last of her drink.

"Hasn't he tried to get into your pants?"

"Oh...he tried." Lorelai said with a chuckle and a crooked smile. "But…"

"Go on," Sookie urged and leaned forward to listen.

"But there was no spark."

"What do you mean? I saw you guys at the spring fest and you couldn't keep your hands off him."

"That's just it, there was this initial kapow," she said making an explosion gesture with her hands. "We'd be in a restaurant, a bar, walking on the pier, at the beach and it would be all but impossible to keep our hands off each other, but then back at his house, on his couch… it would all just fizzle away. It felt contrived and forced."

"So you never got so far as to…"

"No."

"Was he a good kisser?"

Lorelai half shrugged, one of her shoulders jerking up in a half-hearted motion. "He wasn't bad… he was just… bland."

"Ugh, I'd rather have bad than bland." The waiter arrived with two more cocktails and took the empty glasses. "At least with a bad lover you can teach him things, but bland ones think they know the ropes."

Lorelai caught the waiter's eyes and smiled as the blush crept up his cheeks before he hurried away. They both giggled at his reaction and Sookie reached across the table to pat her friend's hand again.

"Do you think you will see him again? Try again?" She asked but at the defeated look that crossed Lorelai's face she squeezed her hand and nodded. "I'm sorry honey."

"Anyway, tonight it not about that, it's about you."

"Us!" Sookie corrected and she lifted her fresh cocktail towards Lorelai who lifted hers and they clinked.

The food arrived soon and they spent a few hours talking about the ingredients, trying to coax the waiter to get the chef to come out and talk to them and ordering roulette cocktails of the menu that they chose with closed eyes.

By ten o'clock they needed more life around them and decided to leave the restaurant with a hefty tip and find another establishment to enjoy the rest of the evening. At least that's what Lorelai thought she said though with the collection of slurred words she used Sookie caught _dancing_ and _disco_ and readily agreed.

They linked arms as they idled down the street, the crisp spring air sobering them up somewhat. Sookie was still talking about the lamb they ate when Lorelai spotted a bar across the road.

"Bar crawl to the disco!" She declared and Sookie whooped with her as they hurried across the road to the door which was manned by a large ominous looking bouncer.

"Hello Ladies," he said solemnly as he tried to determine if they were too drunk to be let in.

They both stood to attention for his inspection and Lorelai smiled.

"Have you ladies had a lot to drink tonight?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not half as much as you'd think," Lorelai said with a wry smile trying desperately to appear sober.

"But twice as much as we need!" Sookie bellowed with a laugh.

Lorelai nudged her and they both giggled. "Sorry sir, we're no trouble, we just want to sit in the corner and have some girl talk, I just broke up with my boyfriend-"

"And I just abandoned my husband!" Sookie chimed in.

The bouncer looked between them both and decided they were sober enough to be let in. Lorelai smiled with gratitude and led Sookie into the bar. It was packed to the rafters so they joined hands as they slithered through the crowd. There was a band playing at the back of the bar and a crowd gathered before them, dancing and yelling out songs. They made their way to the bar and Sookie ordered two more cocktails, though Lorelai was simply craving a tall cold glass of beer. She took the cocktail with a smile, and looked around the room for a place where they could talk comfortably.

"Hey!" She exclaimed with delight as she pointed at an area to the far left of the bar. "There is a pool table over there, how about you and I do a bit of hustling?" She wiggled her hips with a smile and Sookie giggled.

"I'm not very good at pool."

"Then you do the distracting!" She grabbed Sookie's hand and dragged her laughing across the room to where she spied the table. There were two people playing a game, and Lorelai placed a couple of quarters next to the pay slot and called next. The two guys looked her up and down with a smile and one of them called out "Winner stays on, that ok?" Lorelai's smile widened and they got back to their game.

Sookie leaned against the window and rested her drink on the sill and Lorelai joined her though kept her eyes on the game going on behind them.

"Can you really play?" Sookie asked.

"I'm ok, get better with a few drinks in me."

"You should be great by now then!" Sookie chuckled. Then grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her a little closer. "So tell me about Brian."

"Nothing to really tell," Lorelai shrugged, a gesture she was using all too much when talking about the man who was supposed to be her boyfriend, and had she not dragged Lorelai out tonight, probably would still be.

"Are you settling?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you settling? Were you settling for him?" She took Lorelai's glass out of her hand and put it down next to her own. "Because you think the clock is ticking and you won't be able to find anyone else?"

"What? No!" Lorelai rolled her eyes at Sookie and looked away but Sookie tugged on her arm again.

"Lorelai…"

"I wasn't settling...I just wasn't too bothered about looking for anyone else."

"If you weren't happy with Brian, you should have walked away. That's not fair on him."

"I wasn't not happy."

"But you weren't too happy either."

"I was content."

"Content?" Sookie slapped her friend on the shoulder. "You can be content when you are 60!"

"It wasn't like that Sookie. Brian is a great guy. He's a great cook, he is always trying to impress me, and does nice things for me."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah, it is...was… maybe still is...I dunno." She looked away from her friends intense gaze and turned back to check on the game in time to see one of the guys pot the black ball and shake hands with his competitor. He turned immediately to Lorelai and nodded his head. "I'm up, you wanna play doubles?"

"No you go ahead, win the table and then I can play you."

Lorelai practically skipped over to the pool table and bent down to put the coins into the pay slot. The guy stood at the top of the table, chalking his cue and watching her with a predatory smile that Sookie was not too fond of. She watched as Lorelai leaned against him after arranging the balls and they both discussed rules. He graciously offered her the first break and stepped back to admire the view as Lorelai lined up her shot.

The game was close but the players even closer. Every now and then Lorelai would bend at the waist to line up her shot, purposefully lining her ass up with the guys line of sight, and when he stepped near her, leaned over her and helped her with cue placement Lorelai looked up at Sookie and winked at her. By the time the game was over he was practically lolling his tongue on the floor, watching her with keen interest, hoping against hope that she would forgo her win on the table and come have a drink with him.

Sookie watched as Lorelai shook his hand with a smile but pointed over at Sookie and shrugged then accepted a kiss on the cheek from him and turned away to to back to Sookie.

"That was quite some show!" Sookie said with a smile.

"What?" Lorelai snatched her drink from the window sill and took a long drink then as a waitress collected empty glasses she ordered a couple of beers and turned back to her friend with a wide wolf like grin.

"I know what you are doing Lorelai."

"Having fun?"

"Yes," Sookie replied but waggled her finger and shook her head smiling. "You feel undesirable."

"Huh?"

"The last stint with Brian. The blandness. The lack of sex. The terrible kissing…"

"It wasn't terrible!"

"So you feel undesirable, and now you are in this bar, flirting with the guys refilling your ego jar."

Lorelai sucked on her straw and swayed her shoulders to and fro. "So?" She said defiantly catching Sookie's eye and smiling.

"No so, no further points, I just wanted to put it out there."

"And there is shall stay." She went back to the pool table and paid the money to reset the game. After getting all the balls in place she handed a cue to Sookie and led her to the top to let her break. They played and laughed and drank, the single game lasting almost forty minutes. With only a black ball left on the table, Lorelai lined up her shot and looked over at Sookie who was gesturing wildly trying to get her look behind her. Lorelai ignored her, concentrated on potting her ball, wiggling her hips and smiling as she watched the ball glide across the table and sink into the pocket. She lifted the cue high above her arms in victory but Sookie was still gesturing wildly to get her to look behind her. Lorelai joined her friend's side.

"What?" She looked to where her friend was pointing but couldn't see anything. "What are you looking at?"

"Luke!"

"What?!" Lorelai did a double take between her friend and where she was pointing to. "Where?"

"Back there, he was just at the bar and I thought he was coming this way."

"Where did he go?"

"I dunno, I lost him."

"Are you sure it was Luke?" Lorelai stepped up on her tip toes in an effort to see him through the crowd. "He would never come into a place like this."

"What if he was on a date?!"

"A date?" Lorelai scoffed. "As if."

Sookie giggled but slapped her friends arm. "Stop! It was him, for sure."

"Well, tonight is about luring men into our spiderweb of flirtations," she said as she paid for the next game and began to set up the balls again. "Not for the blah flannel clad men of Stars Hollow!"

"Luke? Blah?" Sookie shook her head. "Now I know you are drunk."

Lorelai chuckled and handed her friend the cue again. Minutes later they were lost in their game again and all notions of Luke being in the crowd disappeared. Until he turned the corner, slapped two quarters onto the table and called next.

Lorelai looked up from where she was bent over, lining up her shot had already released her cue and totally missed the pocket she was aiming for.

"Luke!" Sookie cried out with joy. "I thought I saw you! What are you doing here?"

"Playing pool." He lifted his beer to his lips and took a long drink as he watched Lorelai come around the table and stand in front of him. "What about you two?"

"Playing pool," Lorelai said, matching his words and gesture as she drank her own beer.

Sookie looked between them both, caught in the maelstrom of tension that electrified the air. "Not me, I'm just having a few drinks."

"Your shot Sookie," Lorelai passed her the cue and Sookie went to take her shot. Lorelai dropped her now empty bottle of beer onto the table and ordered two more from the passing waitress, but before she could escape to get their drinks Lorelai called her back and looked at Luke. "You need one?" He nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak full sentences. "Make that three."

"Just the two of you tonight?" Luke asked as he cast a surreptitious glance around the room as if looking for the rest of their party, though they both knew who he was looking for.

"Yep, just the girls."

"Oh… am I intruding?" He looked over at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

"No, we're just hanging out, playing pool, having a few beers."

"Few?" He said and lifted his beer to his lips to finish off the dregs then looked her up and down with a cocked eyebrow.

Sookie came over and handed the cue back to Lorelai then shoved her over to the table. "Jackson is sick."

"Oh?"

"His mom came into town and took Davy for the night. I jumped at the chance to get out of the house and dragged Lorelai out with me."

"Kicking and screaming in protest no doubt." Luke looked over at her again and admired the short skirt she was wearing, how it covered her ass just enough, especially with the lace trim, but when she bent over to take her shot he got a fulfilling view of her upper thighs and the lower curve of her ass encased in a pair of hot pink panties.

"Something like that." Sookie watched him looking at Lorelai and smiled so when he looked back at her she winked making him blush and look down at his feet. Thankfully the waitress arrived with their beers then and Luke graciously paid.

Lorelai was concentrating on the shot she was taking and took no heed of what was happening behind her. But she still managed to cock her hips and wiggle her butt as the cue hit the ball and the ball glided into the pocket.

"Ah man, I lost huh?" Sookie snapped her fingers then hopped up onto a stool by the window and settled in with her drink to watch the game that was about to unfold in front of her.

"Yep, looks like someone didn't have a misspent youth."

"House rules?" Luke asked as he slid past her to crouch at the table and pay for the return of the potted balls, then arranged them with the triangle in the correct position.

"No back table, one on the black, call final pocket and shots do not carry!" Lorelai called out as she circled the table chalking her cue.

"Looks like someone did have a misspent youth…" Luke said as she joined Sookie and sipped his beer.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled but when she bent over the smile curving his lips faded and died. The red top she was wearing hung low and gave him a wide open view of her breasts, encased in a black lacy bra, the top of the curves meeting in the middle to create an enticing crevice. Luke looked away quickly but not before Sookie clocked him watching Lorelai. He focused on the ball she was trying to hit and awaited his turn patiently.

"She has a boyfriend." He said over and over in his head but glanced at her as she moved around the table and took another shot that involved her lifting one leg off the ground to reach for the right ball. Luke rolled his eyes in an effort to look away from her panties. "A crazy boyfriend who let her out to a bar dressed like that." He looked around the room and noticed that their audience was predominantly male and had grown in size since Lorelai started playing. He watched as they all ogled her, smiled if she looked in her direction and followed her every move.

Finally when she missed a ball she pouted then looked for Luke and gestured at the table for him to take his shot. Luke eyed the balls up on the table and figured he could end this game in about 5 easy shots. But as Lorelai walked around the table towards him, smiling, holding her cue and chalking the tip as she walked smugly he wondered if he was out of his mind trying to finish this game quickly.

"You're stripes."

"I noticed." He still hadn't moved from his spot next to Sookie and when Lorelai got to his side her smile turned into a frown.

"Well?"

"I'm eyeing up my shot."

"Well eye it up from over there!" She poked him in the ribs with her fingers and he slowly turned his head to look at her. He held her eyes for a beat then stood and walked away.

That beat, seemed to last forever and Lorelai felt the air expand in her lungs until he looked away and she could exhale. He walked around the table as Lorelai took her seat. She looked over at Sookie who was smiling and giggling in her own seat, enjoying the show a little too much.

"C'mon Luke!" Sookie called out when he bent down to line up a shot at the far end of the table. "Show us the goods!"

Luke rolled his eyes and concentrated on his shot then easily potted a ball and set the white ball up for another shot. He looked up at Lorelai who was watching him intently, her legs stretched out in front of her, the cue between her knees, being tossed from hand to hand as she awaited her next turn.

"You sure you wanna go for that one?"

"Yep." Luke responded without looking up.

"But the 18 is right there by the pocket."

"That's ok, it will still be there in a little while too." He looked up at her, caught her eye, swung his cue and potted the next ball, all while holding her gaze.

Lorelai laughed and bowed her head with an impressed expression as Luke straightened up and looked for his next shot. They played neck and neck, potting ball for ball until both of them were on the black. Lorelai walked the table, crouched down at different angles to line up the best shot as Luke leaned against the table next to Sookie.

Then with a triumphant smile she hurried around to the far side of the table and bent to take her shot. Lined up the cue, took a few warm up swings then hit the ball and stepped back as the black hit the cushion and bounced back to pot smoothly into the centre pocket beside her. She lifted her cue up over her head with a victorious shout and came bounding over to where Luke and Sookie were watching, Sookie clapping and laughing, Luke stoic, unmoving from his resting position.

"How do you like them apples!" She said as she jumped up and down in front of him.

"It was an excellent shot." Lorelai nodded but Luke started to shake his head. "Shame it's disqualified because you never called your pocket."

"What?" Lorelai's victory dance slowed down and eventually stopped as she looked up at Luke, over at the table then back at Luke again. "No way, you knew which pocket I was going for."

"The rule isn't make sure your opponent knows which pocket you are aiming for. It's call your final pocket. It's your rule."

"But…" Lorelai looked over at the table again then back to Luke. "But…"

"But?" Luke urged her to continue.

"But...dammit Luke!"

She reached out and slapped his shoulder and he half turned away from her advances but his smile widened making her slap him again.

"Okay, okay, one more game and this time I won't go easy on you," she said as she went over to the table to set the balls up again.

"Again?" Luke looked down at her and wondered if he would be able to keep his cool for another game. "Sookie, you want to play?"

"No, no, I'm having way too much fun watching. And besides, I just want to go call Jackson and make sure all is ok at home. " Luke looked back at Lorelai who was stretching over the table to reach for the triangle and he looked back to Sookie who winked at him with a smile before hopping off her stool and going to a phone by the door..

"I dunno, I should really be going." He glanced at his watch and saw it was just after 10. He had left his diner in the early afternoon, for reasons that were quickly manifesting in front of him again and after trying to blow off some steam fishing by the lake he found himself sitting in this very bar nursing a drink for a few hours as he tried to convince himself everything was ok. He was now 6 beers in, would have to abandon his truck in town and collect it tomorrow at some stage. And knowing he was going to have be up at 5.30 for deliveries he knew he should really already be in bed. But something was keeping him here. He looked up at Lorelai who had the table ready to go and was leaning back against it waiting for him to make a decision.

"We could make this one inter-" she started to say as she blinked those impossibly long lashes and watched him with a crooked smile. Luke wanted to grab her arms and yell at her to finish her sentence but when she stopped talking he looked behind him to see Sookie approaching with a wide smile. "What is it?" Lorelai asked her.

"Jackson is feeling much better."

"Oh that's great." Lorelai came over to stand next to Luke and watched as Sookie grabbed her coat and slipped it on. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, Jackson is feeling MUCH better… and Davy is still with his granny!" Sookie said with a giggle and Lorelai smiled and nodded as she got the inference. Luke Looked between them both in confusion for a moment then watched as Lorelai reached for her own coat. "No honey, you stay here," Sookie practically wrenched Lorelai's coat out from her hands and tossed it back onto the stool behind her. "Luke can look after you and get you back to stars hollow, right Luke?"

"Um, yeah sure, but I was just about to go anyway."

"Right, we can all leave," Lorelai confirmed as she tried to get her coat again.

"No, stay, I would feel awful if I made you call your night short."

"Sookie, it's fine really, I'm tired anyway, and Luke has an early morning delivery, probably."

"Yeah, I do," he said but cast a quizzical look at wondered how much of his routine did she know.

"Stay, finish the game you already paid for and the beers on the table at least!" Sookie implored.

Lorelai glanced over at Luke who looked back and offered a half shrug. She dropped her battle for her coat and stepped back to let Sookie leave in peace but not before hugging her friend tightly.

"No such thing as undesirable when Luke Danes is around you," Sookie whispered as she held Lorelai in a tight embrace.

Lorelai blushed and looked away as Sookie released her to look into her eyes. "Enjoy your evening," she called out to them both as she hurried out of the bar.

"So…" Luke said as he turned to Lorelai and dared his eyes to keep looking above her neck. "You want to give her a head start then leave?"

"Yeah sure… or…"

"Or?"

"We could just finish this game like she said."

"And those beers too."

"They are already paid for."

They both looked at each other with conspiratorial smiles and Lorelai reached for two of the beers and passed one to him. They clicked bottlenecks and took long swigs maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"My break," he said after placing his bottle onto the table. "And I believe you were going to say something before?" he urged, hoping she would finish her sentence.

"Was I?" Her voice was challenging and one of her eyebrows cocked, along with a hip as she joined him at the top of the table.

"Something about making this game more interesting?"

"Hmmm I don't recall."

"Well, do you?" He turned to face her fully, resting his hip against the table as he folded his arms across his chest and waited for her response.

"Do I what?"

"Want to make it more interesting?"

"You mean like a bet?"

"Yeah."

"Twenty dollars?"

"Twenty?" His eyebrow arched.

"Fifty?"

Luke looked away and lined up his shot. "To be honest Lorelai, I don't find money all that interesting." He swung the cue and stood up as the white ball smashed into the set at the bottom of the table, scattering them to all corners and potting 2, one of each kind.

"So winner takes all kind of bet?" She asked and followed him closely to his next position, so close that when he stopped to line up his next shot she careened into him. "Sorry."

"Step back, no player interference."

"So how about a no questions asked favour."

"For the winner?

"Yeah, winner gets to cash in a no questions asked favour, which must be redeemed before the end of the month or it is invalid."

"Wait what?" Luke straightened up and turned to face her with a frown. "You're putting an expiry date on a favour?"

"Yeah, otherwise you will get locked into a vicious cycle of wondering if a better opportunity will arise to cash in the favour." She explained patiently. "But with an expiry date you get to force your hand and cash in."

Luke studied her for a long minute. Long enough to make her feel uncomfortable and look down at her feet, then brush her hair behind her ear before looking up, only to find him still watching her.

"Okay, I'm in." He said quickly then abruptly turned away, took his shot and missed.

Lorelai chuckled, took his cue and walked away to take her shot. Again Luke studied the table and saw his route to victory but instead, when it was his go, he let the balls move around the table, positioned them in places to make it hard for her to pot her balls, make her stretch and move, lean further and crouch lower from all angles of the table. He enjoyed the show before him and more than once had to reseat himself on the stool to prevent a tightening of his jeans become visible to anyone else.

Though anyone who was watching Lorelai playing pool would forgive his semi erect cock, especially when they saw what she was wearing. He wasn't sure which was his favourite, when she was bent in front of him, her ass in plain view, or bent over facing him, the curves of her breasts entrapping his eyes.

When he was taking his shots she stood close to him, brushing her hip against his, her hand on his shoulder as she passed him the cue and at one stage he was sure he felt her hand on the curve of his ass as she squeezed by him to get to their table but when he looked up at her she wasn't even looking at him. He shook his head and concentrated on his shots trying not to think about her presence.

Lorelai watched him carefully and wondered how she could maneuver herself into a position enough to place a hand on his chest. She knew that to be his weak spot. His ass was always being groped and patted in the diner by Patty or Babbette so Lorelai brushing her hand on there, was merely adding to that list, though that didn't stop her from caressing it strategically when she had the chance. What she needed was to pat his chest. Rest her hand, palm open and flat against his sternum and feel his heart beating, then she knew he would cave.

She could feel his eyes burning holes all over her body. Her ass, her breasts, her lips. Anywhere or anytime he thought she wouldn't notice but she noticed. She always noticed what he noticed. Lorelai shook her head to rid herself of her reverie then looked down to see Luke potting another ball. Realising he had only one left before the black she let herself daydream about what his favour would be. Would he ask her to eat healthily for a week? Wear something leather on a sunday? Clean up his apartment? Maybe in a maids outfit? Lorelai smiled and let out a chuckle loud enough to get Luke's attention and when she turned to see he was standing watching her as he chalked his cue.

"You ok over there?" He called out a crooked smile curving his lips and making his eyes dance. Lorelai would have blushed at the notion that he knew what she was just thinking about but instead she looked him squarely in the eye and returned his smile.

During her daydream he had potted the ball and had left only the black which was resting against a pocket edge, the white ball an easy angle to hit it. Lorelai looked at the table then up at Luke who was watching her with interest.

"I call this pocket." Luke spoke clearly and pointed at the pocket where the black was resting.

"Oh Luke this is it… this is your final shot!" She called out as she skipped over to him and poked him in the ribs. She leaned down with him as he angled his shot and walked behind him with a hand resting on the small of his back to get to his other side so she could lean over him and whisper in his ear as he prepared his cue. "If you pot this ball I will be indebted to you for one free, no questions asked favour." She was leaning so close to him that her breath tickled his neck and ear and more than once her lips brushed against the outer shell of her ear. "No hold barred, whatever you want, I'll do it without question.".

Luke struggled to maintain concentration as he felt himself harden in his jeans at the sensation of her leaning so close, whispering in his ear offering promises he wasn't sure he could cash in. He closed his eyes up tight and counted to ten as she continued to speak, then taking a large inhalation of breath he opened his eyes, took the shot and they both watched in silence as the ball sank into the pocket he called. The white ball moved forward and almost followed it into the pocket but bounced on the lip of the cushion and stayed out, rolling on the table.

Luke who was still bent over for his shot, turned his head to look at Lorelai who was smiling wickedly at the pocket that just swallowed the black ball. Luke frowned and wondered if he had actually won this game or not. In winning he had managed to secure a favour from Lorelai, but now was stuck with the dilemma of not knowing what to cash it in on. Lorelai turned her smile to Luke and without reducing the wattage, moved her head forward an inch or two, enough to kiss his cheek before patting him on the ass and standing up and away from him.

The sudden absence of heat and pressure where she was leaning against him only moments before shocked Luke into action and he straightened, grabbed her wrist, turned her to face him and planted a rough kiss on her lips. Luke swallowed her gasp of surprise, slipped his tongue past the barrier of her lips and lapped the inside of her mouth like a thirst starved man. Which he realized he was, thirsty for Lorelai. He was just the point of pulling back to gauge her reaction when he felt her arms snake up his chest, circle his neck and deepen the kiss.

Luke sighed into the kiss, re-positioned his hands to cover her ass and tug her closer making sure she could feel his hardness. She mewled and squirmed against him and it wasn't until someone dropped a cue onto the table that they broke apart. Neither of them looked behind to see who was at the table and instead their eyes locked and they both stared, panting.

"Your table?" Someone asked but Luke ignored them. In his head he was weighing up options. Take her home, take her back to his, take her to a hotel, or take her in the alley way behind the bar. He looked at her lips, and watched as her tongue came out of caress them, then her teeth pinched her bottom lip as she tried to dampen down her need and he realized only one of those options had him buried inside her in the next five minutes. "Yo, you playing with me or with her?"

Luke ignored the guy who was trying to get a game of pool going and instead grabbed Lorelai's hand, interlocked their fingers and led her through the bar to the back room, past the stage, to the beer garden and through the weave of tables there to the alley way behind it. From here there was enough light to see what he needed to, enough sound from the bar to muffle whatever noises they would make, and enough shelter to offer them privacy.

"Luke…" Lorelai said and he wasn't sure if she was questioning his bringing her here, or why he wasn't kissing her yet. He opted to test for the second one and gripped her hips to pull her close and kissed her roughly. To Luke's utter delight she reciprocated. Circled his neck with her arms to hold him in place, opened her mouth to invite him in and rolled her hips towards him. Luke lifted the cuff off her jumper and slid his hand up her warm smooth skin to her breast, palmed it roughly and pinched her nipple as his tongue dueled with her. Lorelai gasped, tilted her head back and offered him her neck to ravage before he switched hands and did the same to her other breast. She rolled her hips towards him and relished the feeling of his hard cock against her stomach.

She was torn by his actions. The part of her that wanted to, needed to be wrapped around him like bacon on a wiener was clearly driving all her actions this evening and even the small kernel of sober judgement was urging her on. All of it driven by the shot to her ego dating Brian had offered but despite everything converging on what was a damp, hot spot of need in her groin, a wave of hesitation washed over her as she realized she was about to fuck Luke Danes, in the back of a beer garden.

And yet she was still rolling her hips towards him.

She tried to think about how many beers she had had. 4? Maybe 5? Plus the cocktails? Her head started to spin and she lost track of her thoughts as he buried his face between her breasts and licked the crevice from there to her chin.

Luke nipped at her jaw and wondered briefly what was going through her head. Why had she let him lead her out here without a protest or a question about his motives. What about her boyfriend? Her relationship surely had to mean something. Was she cheating with him? Was Luke going to be the other man? This thought almost brought his actions to a stuttering halt but when her groin connected to the base of his cock he lost his resolve and pushed back. She moaned a deep throaty moan that vibrated through him and he buried his face into the crevice of her breasts again.

Lorelai clawed at his back but there was no way he could be any closer than he already was. She had her back pressed against a brick wall which was covered in ivy drapes, he had his hands on the back of her thighs and was lifting one leg, then the other to wrap around his hips and they both sighed with equal parts relief and need with the sections they needed to be connected got that much closer.

"Oh fuck Lorelai…" Luke said as he grinded into her, clearly signalling his intentions as he nipped her neck and licked it gruffly. "Boyfriend…" he managed to get out as he grinded into her again.

"Huh?" She asked, distracted by his tongue on her neck and his fingers kneading her ass, her skirt still in place enough to keep his hands off her skin.

"You have a boyfriend…"

"No…" Lorelai pushed back at him with a jerking motion. "Broke up."

At those words Luke leaned back, holding her in place with his lower body pressing her into the wall and his hands on her ass holding her up. It seemed like only a few hours ago they were pawing each other in the diner, so much that it made his blood boil and the main cause of his sudden departure. And now she was saying they were broken up. It took only a few seconds for Luke to weigh up his options but when she moaned at the pressure he was pressing into her with his cock, even through his jeans, and she tightened her hips around his waist he rolled his hips forward and watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she gasped.

"Fuck…" he moved one had at a time to displace her skirt, bunched it up around her waist and balanced her on one arm while the other moved between them to stroke her. She was already wet and from the mini internal convulsions she was having, he knew she had already come but that wasn't near enough for him. He tried to pull the scrap of material from her panties aside but with only two hands it was proving difficult. He muttered a curse under his breath and dropped her to her feet, She whimpered at the loss of contact and urged him to take her back but before she could re-position herself he had dropped to his knees before her. Her hands went to his shoulders and she looked down as he yanked the panties off her, helped her step out of them and shoved them into his pocket. Then held her skirt up with one arm across her torso, the other curled around to her ass and pulled her closer so he could bury his face between her legs. "Fucking hell Lorelai…" He said and lifted one of her legs to balance over his shoulder so he could get a better angle, lave his tongue against her core then slip it between her folds and slowly drag it up to her clit where he waggled it against her in swift short motions.

Lorelai moaned loudly and slapped her hand over her mouth to halt the noise but Luke, without looking up, grabbed her arm and pulled it away as he pulled her clit into his mouth and suckled on it. Lorelai moaned again, her hands finding root in his hair she jerked her hips towards his face in quick motions as her orgasm shattered around her spine and turned her to jelly. Luke stood up and let her melt against him, held her close with one hand on the cheek of her ass, her skirt still bunched around her waist and the other cradled her head on his shoulder. When both of her feet were back on the ground and her panting had subsided enough Luke leaned back, cupped her face with both hands and looked down at her for a moment before covering her lips with his own in a long soft sensual kiss. Lorelai welcomed his tongue into her mouth, tilted her head and placed two hands on his chest, then slowly ran them down to his jeans and started to tug on his belt.

She half expected him to stop her, tell her it was fine, tell her he didn't need it but when he didn't she opened it, tugged on his button fly and quickly slid her hand into the band of his boxers and gripped him tightly. Luke moaned into her mouth but his tongue continued to move against her, albeit now with purpose. She took direction from his tongue and matched her strokes with his, pulling tighter when he pushed his tongue in deeper and softer when he pulled it out, Soon he had her maintaining a slow tight rhythm that had him almost peaking and he rolled his hips towards her in time until she ran her thumb over the wet tip of his cock making him break the kiss to release a guttural moan and thrust into her hand.

Lorelai's smile widened at his reaction but before she could do it again he brushed her hand away, cupped her ass and lifted her up again, then positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her right to the hilt. They both moaned and clutched at each other to be sure the connection wasn't going to break. Luke let himself settle inside her until she flexed her inner muscles against him making him jerk.

"Fuck me Luke…" she whispered, her lips brushing his ear, her voice ticking his every nerve.

Luke pulled back and thrust into her again, delighting in the way her panting moan was right at his ear. He held her in place with his upper body crushing her to the wall, his hands on her ass cupped her cheeks, held them apart and tugged her towards him with every thrust he made into her and soon the only sound was their bodies slapping, the leaves rustling and her panting grunts in his ear. Luke gritted his teeth to hold on for her but knew his demise was very close. He felt his cock stiffen and throb and he buried his head into the crook of her shoulder to bite down, swallow the scream he wanted to make with his release. She clawed at his back, and with a fistful of hair held him in place as her hips tightened around him.

"Lorelai... " he grunted and her name on his lips, his voice diluted with need made the coil in her groin snap around her core as her orgasm engulfed her. She cried out with her release and it was all Luke needed to let go himself. He thrust deep into her, banging her into the wall, crushing her with his weight, his need, his release, his hips now moving of their own volition until he was completely spent.

Moments passed and neither of them moved. Lorelai was crushed between the wall and his chest, his head was still buried into the crook of her neck and hers in his. When his arms started to ache and his back was throbbing Luke lifted himself off her and slowly lowered her to the ground, finally breaking that connection with a soft sigh. Lorelai leaned away from him and gently tugged her skirt into place as he bent down to pull up his boxers and jeans to fix himself.

When they were both ready Luke looked over at her and saw her smoothe her hair back, tuck a few locks behind her ears then glance up at him with a tight smile.

Oh shit. He thought as the sudden realisation of what had just transpired came racing to the forefront of his mind. Lorelai seemed to notice his panic and went through a wave of panic herself. Luke stepped back to offer her some space then looked around to see if he could find an anivil or piano to drop on his own head.

"Um…" she started to speak and Luke turned to face her with a flash, wondering what she might say that could make this moment less mortifying. But as quickly as he turned to her, the words died on her lips.

"Maybe we should get out of here." He said and he stepped back again.

Lorelai nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She wanted to grab his shoulders and shake him enough to make him tell her what was going on in that head of his but instead she followed him mutely as they retraced their steps to their table and grabbed her coat. Back out on the street Luke gestured up the street and mentioned something about it being easier to find a taxi by the junction but she just nodded and followed him. They stood on the corner for what felt like an eternity but in reality was less than 3 minutes before he managed to hail a cab. He opened the door and let her slide in first then climbed in after her and called out her address to the driver.

After they traveled a few blocks in silence Luke looked over at her to see her gazing out the window, her elbow resting on the arm of the door, her chin in her hand. Her other hand was on the seat between them and Luke stared at it, wondering what she would do if he took it in his. He licked his lips and could taste her off him, and the flavour transported him back to that short time ago when his face was buried between her legs, licking her very core, inhaling her very essence and he rolled his eyes at how now he was afraid to move his hand a mere 6 inches to grasp her fingers.

Luke bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood then with the sharp sensation spurring him on he closed the distance between their hands and curled his fingers around hers. Lorelai looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. He moved his hands to interlock their fingers and she looked up at his face so he could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Come 'ere," he whispered and he tugged on her hand to pull her over to him. He lifted his arm, snaked it around her shoulders and guided her head to rest on the front of his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, grabbed the hand that rested on his lap and interlocked their fingers again.

They rode back to Stars hollow like that and when the cab pulled up outside Lorelai's house, Luke paid for the journey then brought her across the garden and up to her door in slow lazy steps as if he loathed to release her.

"Do you, um, do you want to come in?" She asked as she stood before the door with her keys in her hand.

"I do, but I better not." Luke stood on her porch with both hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels as he spoke. "I have to be home to get a delivery in about 6 hours."

"Okay." She fiddled with the key in the door and opened it a fraction.

"Good night Lorelai." He said before she could step in completely.

"Good night Luke." She spoke over her shoulder as she walked into her house and looked back at him with a wanton smile that almost made Luke change his mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the complete entry for the ficathon but I'm nowhere near finished with this fic. I'll try for regular updates (1 or 2 a week)

Thanks **Junienmomo** for letting me join the ficathon! You can see the other ficathon stories here: /s/11813388/1/Enscotched-A-Gilmore-Girls-Ficathon


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Mini chapter to keep up my promise of weekly updates.

* * *

Luke waited for her to close then lock the door before he turned and walked away. He grabbed the bottom of his coat to zip it up against the cold night air and felt an unusual lump in his pocket. He fished for it's contents and pulled out Lorelai's hot pink panites that he had tugged off her earlier and the smile that branded his lips was wide and predatory. He glanced around him to see if anyone was there then lifted the panties to his face and took a deep breath. They smelled like her. Her arousal and he was instantly hard again.

Luke looked over his shoulder to see if the light was still on in her room but the house was in total darkness so he shifted in his jeans and continued on his journey home. He held the panties in his pocket, fingered the lace edge and rubbed the soft cotton between his thumb and forefinger. By the time he climbed the stairs to his apartment he was straining against his jeans.

He kicked off his shoes and was already undoing his belt before he crossed the small apartment and collapsed on his bed. With his belt open, along with the top two buttons of his jeans he slipped his hand in below the cuff of his boxers and grabbed himself. His other hand fumbled in his pocket to grab her panties and he held them up to his face as he stroked himself in short sharp tugs. He inhaled her scent and moaned into his hand as he felt his cock strain against the need for release.

Luke closed his eyes and thought back to the bar, her poses around the pool table, he felt his cock twitch. The weight of her breasts in his hands and her nipple peaking in his palm, and again his cock twitched, this one pulling a cord of desire from his gut. When he remembered the sensation of her hot breath against his ears and her throaty moans he lost his resolve and stroked harder and faster until everything around him became a blur and he lost himself to the moment.

Luke lay panting on his bed, the room around him spun and when he opened his eyes to get his bearings he began to realise he was no longer a 10+ beers a night guy. He looked down at himself, his flasid cock in his hand, his stomach quivering as he tried to catch his breath and he dropped his head back and started to laugh.

"Shit Danes," he muttered as he stood and dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor. 'You are wasted." He pulled his shirt and tee off over his head and dropped them on the floor next to the rest of his clothes then walked into the bathroom to shower. By the time he climbed back into bed he checked his alarm and realised he would have to be up in just over 5 hours. Luke chuckled as he switched off the light and relaxed against the cool sheets to let a cool slumber wash over him. His hand snaked under his pillow and he lightly touched the lace trimmed cotton panties that were there as a ghost of a smile caressed his lips.

Lorelai woke up just before noon. Her whole body ached but especially her back. She lifted her head off the pillow but the thumping blood that was coursing through her forced it back down. She moaned and tossed an arm over her face to block out all the light that seemed to fluorescent and felt brighter than the sun. She wondered how long she would be able to lie motionless and entertained the idea of calling for pizza and trying to convince Ed to deliver it to her room if she paid extra.

But before the notion could really take hold she realised a sudden and urgent need to pee.

"God dammit!" She cursed as she tossed the duvet aside and got out of bed as quickly as she dared. "Ugh…" she palmed the wall around the hallway to the bathroom and sat onto the toilet with an oomph. A new thought arose of wondering how much Ed would need to get paid to deliver the food to her bathroom and with a chuckle she realised probably less than normal.

She stood at the sink and washed her hands then chanced a look up into the mirror. Her hair was disheveled but that wasn't unusual. Her pyjamas were mismatched and buttoned up wrong and her eyes looked like pin pricks in a snow field. She leaned in closer and squinted at her own reflection, pulled her cheeks flat, drooped her eyes and stretched her forehead before dropping her hands and staring at her now reddened face.

Her eyes were drawn to a red mark in the crook of her neck where her shoulder connected and she rubbed the partially bruised shape as she leaned in closer and realised it was a bite mark. Her initial shock was replaced with a wave of warm embarrassment as she spotted another near the top of her breast. She began a thorough inspection of her body and twisted and turned around in the bathroom spotting scratches, and bruises all along her back where she had been pressed against the wall and four finger bruises on one cheek of her ass where he had supported her and tugged her against him.

A wash of desire coursed through her and she closed her eyes against its torrent. She thought back to the moment in the cab when he held her hand. The moment on her porch when he saw her home safe. The moment on her steps when he turned her down and walked away. Was that tryst the favour he won? He didn't strictly ask her to do anything, she admitted to herself but even as the thought formed she chuckled and realised he didn't need to ask, she was a more than willing participant. Hell she had practically instigated it while playing pool.

"Well played Gilmore," she said to her reflection with no mirth in her voice.

Lorelai reached into the shower and turned on the hot water then went to the medicine cabinet and swallowed a couple of tylenol before stepping into the spray and letting it wash the tension off her. She washed and conditioned her hair then let the water work it's magic on her aching back and hips. When she was ready she wrapped a towel around her hair, patted her sky dry then climbed back into the bed to let the warm air take care of the rest. For a couple of hours she dozed in and out of sleep and let her hangover dissipate to a more manageable level.

Finally when she felt more human Lorelai grabbed a pair of shorts, a babydoll tee and sauntered downstairs to the couch, collecting a glass of ice water and the phone on her way. She ordered a pizza, flicked on a movie and napped on the couch until it arrived and when she heard the doorbell ring she barely had the energy to stand and collect her pizza.

"Coming!" She called out. "Slowly, but surely, I'm coming." Lorelai pulled open the door with a wad of bills in her hand and saw Sookie standing there with a devilish grin on her face. "Hey Sookie."

Lorelai opened the door further and led Sookie back into the living room where she collapsed on the couch again.

"You look a little worse for wear."

"Your fault."

"So you and Luke stayed for a while longer after I left?"

"Mmm hmm." Lorelai was noncommittal in her answer but her avoidance of Sookie's eyes was enough of a clue.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! Don't you dare hold back on me now!" The stern voice Sookie used made Lorelai look up and she arched her eyebrows in surprise.

"What!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I was in the diner earlier."

"Yeah?" Lorelai tried not to look too interested and reached for the remote to flick through the channels.

"Luke was like a bear with a sore ass."

"What do you mean?"

"Grouchy."

"Pffft, he is always grouchy."

"Grouchier than usual."

"So?"

"So it makes me think you two were out later than you might be telling me. Makes me think you two were out late doing something you might not be telling me. Makes me think-"

She was cut off by the doorbell and Lorelai jumped up to answer it, ignoring her pounding headache and aching limbs.

"Maybe you think too much?" Lorelai offered as she hurried over to the door to collect her order then returned and dropped the pizza onto the table with the lid flipped open.

"Maybe." Sookie took a slice and watched as Lorelai climbed back onto the couch, her tee riding up just enough to show a few scratches on her back. "Maybe that's not rug burn on your back or Luke's fingernails."

"Huh?" Lorelai looked over her shoulder and pulled her tee down a bit lower but the blush that crept up over her neck and cheeks was unmistakeable.

"Ah ha!" Sookie exclaimed with delight as she dropped her half eaten slice back into the box and turned to face Lorelai with clapping hands. "Tell. Me. Everything."

Lorelai watched her friend for a moment and wondered briefly how she might get out of his conversation. But the look of determination in Sookie's eyes was enough to tell her there was no way. She had seen this look and it was usually around something she wanted for the Dragonfly Inn. She usually won.

"We um…" Lorelai finished the last bite of her slice and took her time chewing, as she stalled for more time. "We played a game of pool, finished our drinks…"

"Yeah?"

"We made a bet."

"Oh no way!" Sookie giggled with delight, her hands interlocked in front of her mouth.

"Winner takes all kind of bet."

"Takes all what?"

"A no questions asked favour."

Sookie's giggle turned into outright laughter. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Anyway, he won."

"Oh my god, what did he ask you for?" Sookie cried out, startling Lorelai with the ferocity in her voice. "To wear his flannel shirt? To eat vegetables for a week? To stay off coffee for a day?"

Lorelai laughed with her friend and felt an ebb of tension in her body disappear. "No, actually he didn't ask me for anything."

"Oh," Sookie fell back into her seat and looked disappointed. "I thought this was going to be a classic Danielle Steele M rated story!"

"He didn't ask me for anything, but he kissed me."

"Oh!" Sookie sat up straight again and clasped her hands together. "What was it like?"

Lorelai blushed and Sookie clapped. "It was pretty fucking amazing!"

"Go on!"

"We um…" Lorelai looked away from her friend. Fiddled with a loose thread that was coming out from the end of her shorts and wondered what Sookie would make of this next part. "We kind of did it."

"Did it? Did what?" Sookie asked but as the dawning realisation came over her, her mouth hung agape but then just as quickly shut and she frowned. "What do you mean kind of?"

"Oh, no well, we did it, we definitely did it," Lorelai smiled. "But it was-"

"Terrible?" Sookie gasped as she spoke the word and covered her mouth with a hand.

"No!" Lorelai laughed. "No, it most certainly was not terrible."

"Oh thank god!"

"It was somewhat hurried… frenzied even."

"Was this in the diner? On the counter? Or here, maybe on this very couch?" Sookie patted the edge of the cushion with mock reverence and Lorelai looked away and blushed again.

"It was in the bar… the back of the bar. The back of the beer garden to be precise. Against the wall, hence my back is in ribbons."

As Lorelai spoke Sookie's mouth opened wider and wider and when Lorelai leaned to the side and lifted her tee a little more Sookie gasped again and covered her mouth, this time with both hands.

"Oh my word Lorelai!" Sookie fell back into her seat and fanned herself, as if to help prevent herself from swooning. "You absolute dirty stop out!" Lorelai chanced a glance up at her friend as was relieved to see Sookie sporting a wide grin across her face. "So was it good?" Lorelai nodded and her smile widened. "And what does it mean-" Sookie was cut off by the doorbell again and Lorelai rolled her eyes before pulling herself up to answer it. "You should get that thing disconnected so we can keep talking without interruptions.

"I can't help being popular!" Lorelai called as she reached for the door and pulled it open, only to lose all the air from her lungs and start coughing. Sookie looked up at the commotion and watched as Brian stepped into the foyer. He grabbed her arm and gently patted and rubbed her back as she regained some composure.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as she straightened.

"Yeah, sorry," she said as she gestured for him to follow her into the living room. As Brian was preoccupied with closing the door Lorelai stared at Sookie and mouthed the words _"Oh shit!"_

Brian walked in and joined her on the couch before Lorelai really had a chance to recover from the shock of seeing him.

"Brian, you remember my friend Sookie?"

"Yes of course, the chef right?" He looked between them both and smiled. "You are the friend that dragged Lorelai out last night and made her miss her dinner date with me?"

"Yep, one and the same." Sookie said without apology.

"So was it a good night?"

"I dunno Lorelai, what would you say… was it any good?"

Lorelai caught the twinkle in Sookie's eye and wondered if Brian would stop her if she reached over to throttle her friend. "Good? It was pretty amazing." Lorelai replied.

"Been a while eh?"

"Yep, too long."

"Should do it again sometime," Sookie said, blatantly luring Lorelai into an awkward conversation. "Saves us from the bland lives we can end up leading." Brian watched the exchange between the both of them with interest but as Sookie stood up and slapped her thighs, he turned his attention back to her. "I better get back to my husband. It was great seeing you again Brian."

"You don't have to leave on my account," Brian said but Sookie waved him off.

"I need to be getting back anyway. Talk later Lorelai."

Lorelai waved but didn't walk her to the door and instead she reached for another slice of pizza and leaned back against the couch, trying not to wince.

"So you had a good time last night?"

"Yeah, it was wild."

A silence started to seep into the room and suffocate the easy atmosphere. "I wanted to call you today and talk about what happened last night, but I thought maybe it would be better if I just called around."

"Is there something else you wanted to say that you didn't say last night?"

"Yes, loads."

Lorelai put the remainder of her slice down and turned towards him to offer him the attention he deserved. "Go for it."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked with a frown. "I mean, I'm the one who got stood up."

"I didn't stand you up Brian, it was an honest mistake that happened exactly like I told you."

"Okay, and I was mad. But now I'm not."

"I was under the impression that you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Well last night when you called, 30 minutes after you were supposed to be meeting me, and I can tell you were calling me from a bar, I was really mad, fed up and I was pretty much done."

"But now you are not…"

"Lorelai," he spoke softly and reached out to rest a hand on her knee. Lorelai looked down at it then back up at him and waited for him to continue. "Can't we just put this mess behind us? I thought things were going really well, I thought we were getting ready to move to the next phase."

Lorelai looked back at the hand on her knee and the only thought that circled around her brain was the fact that when he touched her she felt nothing. She could feel his hand, the weight of it, the heat and the skin on skin sensation but it didn't burn or tingle or sent shooting sparks up to the pit of her stomach. He must have taken her silent contemplation for acquiescence and he leaned forward towards her as he moved her to face him with one finger under her chin to make her face him, then kissed her gently.

She froze under his touch. His lips moved but hers remained still. His tongue appeared but hers remained hidden. The hand he had resting on her knee moved up her thigh towards the apex of her legs and still she felt nothing. Lorelai wondered how long she would need to remain unresponsive like this before he would stop but when she felt his fingers move over her shorts to fumble for the fastening she realised he wasn't going to stop.

Before she could put her hands on his shoulders to push him away the doorbell rang again and this time Lorelai praised the lord for the interruption. She leaned back from Brian, forcing him to break the kiss then jumped up and hurried over to the door. She pulled it open without examining the shadow on the other side of the frosted glass and again the wind was yanked out of her sails when she saw Luke standing on her porch.

"Hey," he said with a crooked smile, one hand scratching his neck behind the bill of his cap.

Lorelai stood frozen in place. Acutely aware that Brian was standing up from the couch behind her and any minute now Luke would walk into her foyer and see him.

Luke waited for her to invite him in but she seemed to be stuck in her spot, her feet rooted to the ground where she stood. Was she going to make him do it out here? on the porch? in front of Babbette?

"So I was thinking about that favour you owe me…" he began, his words feeling foreign on his tongue. "And I thought I might cash it in. On Sunday. At the movies.' He tried to smile and hide his nerves but her stillness was unnerving. He wanted to push the door open and force her to step back then follow her into the house and take her against the staircase. "Or we could go-"

"Lorelai?"

Luke frowned and looked up from the floor to see a paleness wash over her features as she slowly turned her head to the right and watched as someone appeared. Luke watched the shadow cross the room from behind the frosted glass and even before he came into full view he knew what he was about to see.

"Everything ok?" Brian asked as he came upon the scene and looked between Luke and Lorelai.

"Yep." Luke's voice was granite. "Everything is fine."

"Hi, I think I know you… you're the diner guy right?"

"Yeah, thats me. Diner guy." Luke's cool blue eyes bored deep holes into Lorelai's very being, and she could feel wave after wave of anger coming off him, even as his face was clear of all emotion. Gone were the boyish looks that coloured his features as he stammered his way through asking her out, replaced now with a hard, stoic expression.

"Making house calls?" Brian said as he circled Lorelai and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No I was just dropping by to let Lorelai know her tab is free and clear."

"You go door to door to your customers to collect?"

"Not all of them, just the ones who owe me nothing." Luke looked over at Brian, then back to Lorelai, letting his eyes linger on the hand that was on her shoulder then nodded his head, turned and left.

Lorelai watched him cross her lawn and felt the urge to scream build up in her throat but it was blocked by a lump the size of Kansas. Brian took the door out of her hand and closed it then led her back onto the couch and sat next to her.

"Where were we…" he muttered as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. "Just about here I reckon."

"Actually…" Lorelai started to speak and she leaned away from Brian to get out of his reach. "No, we weren't."

"Huh?" Brian looked confused and tried to lean in and kiss her again.

"Brian stop." She pushed him back and put some room between them. "This is not working for me."

"What? The couch?"

"No, not the couch. You, me, us. It's not working for me."

Brian slumped back against the other side of the couch and looked over at Lorelai. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I thought what we had was good, was fun, was easy."

"It's not?"

"It's...just not what I'm looking for right now."

"So you want something bad, not fun and hard?"

"Don't do that," she said and she looked down at her lap at her fingers as they fiddled with her shorts. "I'm just not happy with this relationship."

"Not happy?" Brian said and she looked up at the flare of anger in his voice.

"I think you should leave."

Brian looked at her for a moment and as if he was waiting for her to continue but when it became obvious that she wasn't going to he slowly stood up and walked to the door. He looked back to see she was still planted on the couch, looking at the hands that were limp between her knees. Brian left and closed the door behind him.

Lorelai's head was pounding. So much activity. So many surprises. She fell back against the couch and let her head droop over the edge then puffed out a lungful of air. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands and let out a muffled scream.

The physical release spurred her into action. She sat up, raced to the hallway and put on her sneakers then grabbed her keys and hurried out the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the cliff hanger. Should have another 6K chapter up in a few days.

Note - I updated the status from COMPLETE to WIP.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke made it back to the diner and walked straight through to his apartment. He pushed the door open and slammed it behind him with force. The windows rattled but he was not sated yet. He picked up the chair in front of him and banged it down onto the floor then grabbed the towel off the back of it and wrung it in his hands with a muted scream.

"God dammit." He tossed the towel across the room and stormed over to the bathroom. "Idiot." He cupped his hands under the running tap and splashed the ice cold water over his face. "What were you thinking?!" He was talking to his reflection now. Staring at the man that stared back and shook his head with dismay. "She has a god damned boyfriend."

He stared at himself a little longer then turned off the tap and went back to the living room to collapse on the couch.

Lorelai got to the diner and despite the nearly empty place, except for Kirk sitting at the counter drinking a milkshake she couldn't see him. She leaned over the counter towards the kitchen to see if he was hiding in there.

"Luke?"

Caesar popped his head out and smiled. He shook his head and pointed up at the ceiling and she knew he was up in his apartment. Lorelai glanced at the stairway and wondered if her intrusion would be welcomed. She was hesitant to barge in but the rapid beating of her heart urged her on. She took a deep breath, pushed away from the counter and took measured steps through the curtain and up the stairs. At his door she stood still and held her breath to listen to any movement inside but was met with only silence.

She lifted her hand and rapped her knuckles against the window softly. So softly it was as if she didn't want him to hear. But sure enough his footsteps shattered the silence and he pulled the door open a grim expression on his face turning more grim at the sight of her. He stared at her for a moment then moved his arm to close the door and turned away. She stopped the door swinging closed and followed him into his apartment where he resumed his position slouched on the couch.

"What do you want Lorelai?" He said without looking up as she perched herself on the arm of the couch on the opposite side.

"Let me explain." Luke scoffed. Lifted one shoulder up in a half shrug so she continued. "It's not what you think."

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"No."

Luke glanced up at her without moving his head but then returned his attention to his clasped hands between his knees. "Does he know that?"

"He does now."

"So you had a boyfriend last night?"

"No."

"Lorelai-"

"Wait…" She slipped down onto the cushion, still careful not to get too close. "Yesterday, I had a boyfriend. But I wasn't happy. I was content to be with him but it wasn't for the right reasons. When Sookie came round to take me out I went with her and totally forgot I was supposed to meet him for dinner." She took a deep breath and slowly released it, offering him the chance to speak if he wanted to. Relieved when he remained silent she continued. "I called him as soon as I remembered and we talked on the phone and broke up. Or at least I thought we did."

"But not him."

"Seemingly not. He turned up at my house this afternoon, totally unexpectedly and I was in the midst of breaking up with him again, when you showed up." Luke didn't say anything. She waited for him to speak, for him to acknowledge what she had just said and when he didn't her anger started to bubble up in her belly. "For god sake Luke!" She slapped the cushion between them. "I didn't go out last night intending to sleep with someone! And I certainly didn't go out planning to sleep with you!" Luke cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at her. "Look, whatever happens, whatever goes on here between us, I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't lying last night. I wasn't trying to just to...to…"

Luke turned his head and watched her struggle to find the word. "Fuck me?" He offered.

"That."

"Lorelai, forget it," he waved his hand at her. "We both had a few drinks, It was fun, no need to make such a big deal about it."

"But…it was a big deal." She argued. "A huge deal. And I want to make a huge deal out of it!"

Luke looked over at her again, this time catching her eyes and holding them. "You do?"

"Yes!" She implored with him, slapping the couch again. "Don't you?"

Luke watched her face go through a torrent of expressions with only the most minimal of movements. Slowly he started to nod his head and he noticed her features relax as a small smile caressed her lips and a shaky breath escaped past them.

"Okay then." She sat back onto the couch and took a few steadying breaths, not quite knowing what to do now that she had fought her corner this far.

"Okay."

She looked over at him and noticed he was still watching her. She smiled, he returned it and she felt her heart skip a beat in her chest.

Luke lifted one hand and reached across the cushion to grasp her hand then squeezed it. She had left her house in such a hurry she was wearing only her shorts and tee and untied sneakers. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and even though she had spent the last few hours frantic and stressed and she was clearly feeling the effects from their drinking last night he thought she never looked more beautiful.

Luke tugged her hand and pulled her a little closer. She scooched onto the next cushion so they sat shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, one of her hands clasped between two of his. Luke shifted his body a little to face her then carefully curled some errant strands of hair behind her ear.

He rested his hand along the back of the couch and gently caressed her shoulder then urged her closer and kissed her. His lips met hers in a soft gentle kiss, the antipathy of what they had shared the night before. He didn't use his tongue and merely dropped soft kisses along her lips as he tempted her ever closer and lay back onto the couch so she was half lying on top of him.

He had one foot planted on the ground, the other stretched out along the couch and she rested between his legs, her hands on his chest as he kissed her. It wasn't until she brushed her tongue along his lips did he bring his tongue into play and soon their gentle kisses became heated. He moved his hands down her sides and over the curve of her ass to press her into him then slide them back up over her ass and splayed them out on the hot skin on her back. She rolled her hips into him and moaned at the sensation of his hands on her skin but when he then moved higher and pressed her against him she winced and sucked in a breath through her teeth. Luke leaned back, breaking their kiss.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She leaned forward to continue to kiss him and as Luke leaned up he moved his hands further up her back she winced again.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she protested and tried to kiss him again but he dodged her lips, moved his head aside and looked over her shoulder. "Jeez Lorelai!" He could see a few scratches on the small of her back and pulled her tee up more to see the rest as well as the bruising that accompanied them. "Oh man…" He slid out from under her and she lay on her front next to him now, he on his side. "Did this, um…" he stammered. "Did I…?"

"It's fine."

His hand moved over her back, feather light touches, barely connecting with her. He pushed her tee up as high as it would go and whatever flash of desire coursed through him when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, was dampened down by the concern he had for her discomfort.

"Sore?"

"No."

Luke leaned down and kissed her back. He blew cold air over the reddened skin and slowly dragged his fingertips along her spine. "You should have said something last night." His voice was a whisper in the still room.

Lorelai crossed her arms under her head and turned to face him with a smile. "I didn't notice."

Luke looked up at her and smiled back then leaned in to kiss her lips. "So, do you want to go out with me?" Lorelai nodded with a smile. He kissed her lips again. "You want to go for dinner on Saturday?" Lorelai nodded again and this time her smile was wider. "You want me to pick you up?" She nodded. "At about 7?" This time as she nodded a small chuckle escaped her lips and Luke leaned in to capture it with a kiss.

It was a slow languid heated kiss and was accompanied by light, barely there, caresses on her back and as much as Lorelai wanted to turn over and press her whole body against him, she was happy now to simply bask in his presence, his attentive touches and just simply be with him.

Luke, who made no move to deepen the kiss or roll her over seemed to want the same and when he sighed into their kiss, Lorelai smiled against his lips and he pulled back a bit to look at her.

"What?"

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded her head, kissed him quickly on the lips then pulled back and grimaced. "But I have to go."

"Oh, sorry, let me get up." He moved to slide away but she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back and kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth and dueling with his tongue for a few short laps then broke the kiss and smiled wantonly at him. "Keep kissing me like that Gilmore and you won't be going home anytime soon."

Lorelai laughed and he relished her body trembling next to his then leaned off the couch and helped her to her feet. They walked hand in hand to the door of his apartment and he nipped on her neck and kissed his ear as they moved. "If Rory wasn't coming home, I would stay a bit longer."

"Is she home for the whole weekend?" He asked as he opened the door and leaned against the frame, widened his stance and pulled her against him to stand between his legs.

"No, just tonight, and just to do laundry really."

"And see you of course."

"I think I'm an aside to her laundry needs."

"I doubt that."

"So will you both be in for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Maybe lunch," Lorelai leaned into him, dropped her forehead onto his shoulder and sighed.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yes." She lifted her head to look at him and without smiling or any more real expression she just looked into his eyes. "I really am ok."

Luke felt drawn in by her stare. He felt his heart slow down and the air around them crackled and burned as they just watched. It was Lorelai who broke their gaze and she did it to stand up on her tip toes, dragging her body against his as she moved and kissed him square on the lips.

"See you tomorrow."

Luke nodded and watched as she walked down the stairs then closed his apartment door, crossed the room to the window and looked out to see her hurry across the square. He watched until she was out of sight then went back to his couch and resumed the position he held before she arrived, this time, with a smile.

Lorelai closed her front door behind her and skipped into the kitchen to turn on the coffee. She checked the time and realised Rory would be home any minute now and she wanted to have coffee ready and her smile somewhat diluted before she got there so she would be able to tell her without giggling what had happened. When she heard Rory's car in the driveway she poured out two cups and set them onto the kitchen table to await her daughter.

Rory beelined for the back kitchen and immediately dumped her clothing into the washer. She fiddled with the buttons, and added some detergent then joined Lorelai at the kitchen table and sipped her coffee.

"Oh man this coffee was needed."

"I read the article you sent me about the lacrosse game."

"Ugh stop," Rory covered her face with both hands. "I really should have read the rules of that game before I agreed to report on it."

"I thought it was good!"

"That's because you don't know anything about that game either." Lorelai scoffed and took a sip of her coffee, holding the cup with two hands. "Anyway, other than that school is school, the workload is either getting easier or I'm forgetting something. How about you?"

"Well I'm not in school but thanks for asking." Rory stuck her tongue out at her mothers, and Lorelai winked.

"What are we doing for dinner, wanna go to Luke's?"

"No, I was thinking we would stay in," Lorelai said, trying to seem nonchalant.

"But I'm only here for one night, and I have to leave really early tomorrow."

"How early is really early?" Lorelai asked.

"I need to be on the road at 7.30 to get to the convention no later than 10."

"Oh...that early?" Lorelai seemed dismayed at the thought of only getting to spend such a short time with a daughter.

"Yeah, I know." Rory reached across the table and touched her mother's arm. "But next on the week of the 4th I'll be coming home and staying home all weekend."

Lorelai smiled and tried not to look too sorry. "Okay, so you wanna go to Luke's?"

"Yes! I've been craving a cheeseburger from Luke's for about 3 days now!"

"Ok, let's go." Lorelai stood up.

"Aren't you going to change first?"

Lorelai looked down at what she was wearing and it was on the tip of her tongue to say no because Luke had already seen her in this but instead she nodded her head and hurried upstairs. When she was ready they both linked arms and walked through town to get to the diner. Luke was nowhere to be seen when they walked in and Caesar come by to take their orders. He added their order to the kitchen and came back to pour them each a cup of coffee.

"Luke is still upstairs if you want to go up and see him again Lorelai."

"No that's fine." Lorelai said as she picked up her coffee and sipped it.

"Again?" Rory looked between Caesar and Lorelai.

"Yeah I was in here to see Luke earlier."

"Upstairs?" Lorelai nodded, looking at Rory over the rip of her cup. "In his apartment?" Lorelai nodded again, this time unable to hide the small blush that crept up her cheeks. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore! What is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Are you and Luke…?"

"What?"

"I dunno, you tell me young lady!"

"I don't know what to tell you!"

"So there is something to tell?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, what is it?"

Lorelai looked around the room and wondered if anyone could hear them or was even listening. "I don't know, we kissed, we're going to go out on Saturday."

"Like on a date?".

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled.

"Wait… you kissed?"

"Yeah."

"He kissed you, or you kissed him?"

"It was all a bit of a flurry of kissing-"

"Okay, stop!" Rory held up her hands and urged her mother to stop talking. "I've heard enough."

Lorelai laughed and turned her attention back to her coffee.

"So I guess I know your answer but I have to ask...what happened with Brian?"

Lorelai's smile faded and she looked up at Rory. "It wasn't working out."

"You were settling."

Lorelai frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You were settling to be with him because you didn't think you could be with anyone else."

"Did you compare notes with Sookie because that's what she said."

"We didn't compare notes. But it was kind of obvious."

They were both so engrossed in their conversation that neither of them noticed Luke appear from behind the curtain. He spotted them both and was about to make his way over to greet them when he heard what they were saying.

"Please tell me Luke isn't a rebound guy." Rory said just loud enough for him to make it out and he cocked his head to hear Lorelai's response.

"Rebound?" Lorelai chuckled and Luke felt his heart squeeze with anticipation. "If anything every man before now has been a precursor to Luke."

Rory laughed and nudged her mother. "I told you he liked you!"

"Well I had to see that for myself," Lorelai said and she dipped her head to hide her blush.

"So you saw it then?"

Lorelai looked up and nodded and it was then that she noticed Luke lurking by the counter. She tilted her head and smiled and Rory looked behind her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"Luke!" Rory jumped up out of her seat and engulfed him in an awkward hug. Luke patted her back and looked at Lorelai over her head. "You came down to make my burger?" she said as she stepped away from him and took her seat again.

"Yeah."

"I've been craving a Luke's burger for days!"

"I'll get right on it." He tore his eyes away from Lorelai and went back into the kitchen. Both Gilmore girls put their heads together and giggled then continued their conversation.

Luke delivered their food then retreated to the counter to allow them alone time to catch up though he watched them surreptitiously and every time he caught Lorelai looking over her winked. He sent Caesar home and finished cleaning up, flipped the door sign over to closed and turned off as much lights as he could without disturbing them. When they finally came up for air and noticed how everything was dim, Lorelai approached the counter and leaned over by the till, her purse in her hands and a smile on her lips.

"You should have kicked us out."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"We can talk for hours Luke."

"I noticed."

"But we can also do it at home."

"I don't mind." He said and he looked up to catch her eyes. "I like having you around." His words, so simple yet so honest shocked her and she didn't quite know how to respond. She looked away and fiddled through her purse to pull out some money but Luke put his hand over hers to stop her. "Don't worry about it."

"No Luke, let me."

"Forget it Lorelai."

"Hey mom, Lane is just back from church. I'm going to run over and see her for a while. Meet you back at home?"

"Sure honey."

Rory raced out of the diner and across the square to hug Lane who was standing on the steps into the antiques store. Lorelai turned her attention back to Luke who was still watching her, his hand still over hers then without warning he pulled her hand to get her closer and planted a kiss on her lips. The counter between them was awkward and cumbersome so he broke the kiss long enough to get her around to his side then wrapped his arms around her and kissed again.

"I can't believe you are letting me kiss you," he murmured against her lips.

"I can't believe I'm letting you kiss me, and you're still talking."

"Shhh…" He pulled her back towards him but started to walk back towards his apartment.

"Wait," She stopped him at the bottom of his stairs and pulled back. "I can't go up there. I have about half an hour before I need to get home."

"That's loads of time," Luke muttered, his lips brushing her neck as he spoke.

"But we tried the hurried thing, I want to try the slow thing."

Luke pulled back away from her when slowly released her and smiled. "Okay, okay."

They both stood in silence at the bottom of the stairs looking at each other, his fingers resting on her hips, hers gripping his shoulders tightly. For a beat they just stared then their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. Too long had they waited, too long had they starved for each other. Now that they had opened the gates of desire they were barrelling through whenever they got the chance. Luke walked her backwards up the stairs as his fingers already started to undo her top and brushed it off her shoulders after opening the door to his apartment. He deftly removed her bra and was already working on the buttons of her jeans as he guided her towards the bed. He bent before her to pull them down and took her panties along with them, he stood as she kicked off her shoes and stepped out of the pool of jeans and he simply looked down at her body before him.

"It's rude to stare…" she said her voice a whisper.

"Tough."

His hands caressed her sides and moved up over her rib cage to gently touch the underside of her breasts making her gasp. She gripped the edges of his shirt and watched his face as he looked on at her with his mouth slightly agape.

"Are you really here?" He said, not realizing he had said it aloud until she nodded, lifted on hand up to cup his cheek then leaned up on tiptoes to kiss him. Luke's hands on her shoulders made her turn around so he could see her back and he gasped a little at the sight of the scratching and bruising that marred her back. Her shoulder blades taking the brunt of it. "Oh jeez Lorelai…" He lowered his lips to gently kiss the worst of it.

"Stop worrying Luke, it's just a few scratches. Totally worth it. I wouldn't change a thing."

"You wouldn't?"

"Well maybe one thing." She turned to face him again and slipped her hands under his shirt to drag it up his body and off his head. "Maybe for our first time I would have thought we could have done without the seedy bar surroundings."

Luke chuckled and thought back to his decision last night to simply have her against the wall rather than wait to come home. But all thoughts were removed from his head when he felt her tugging on his belt, pulling his zip down and wriggling them and his boxers hover his hips where they dropped with a thud, his wallet anchoring them to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans and quickly claimed his place beside her, his hands on her hips, hers on the front of his shoulders.

"So you want it slowly?" He said as he guided her back towards the bed.

"I just want you."

"Good, because I'm not sure I can do slowly."

"Then give it to me fast and hard," she said with a throaty laugh. Luke kissed her and she smiled at the sensation of his cock twitching against her belly at her words. As he moved her back against the bed and the mattress hit the back of her knees she sat down and immediately came face to face with his erect cock and without thinking, she leaned forward and licked the shaft.

"Jesus!" Luke ducked away from her touch and pushed her onto her back then hovered over her with a hand planted either side of her head.

"Luke, my hair…" he looked up to see he was leaning on her hair, trapping her in an awkward position.

"Oh sorry…" he moved one hand and lowered himself along one side of her but when she tried to move her arm she yanked it out from under him and smacked him in the chin with her elbow. "Ahh!" Lorelai rolled over onto his back and covered his chin with both hands. When she connected with him he bit his lip and drew blood.

"Oh god!" Lorelai covered her face with both hands then reached for his chin. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" She was trying hard not to laugh but the whole situation was pretty funny.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he muttered and dabbed his lip with the back of his hand to see if the bleeding had stopped. Alas it had not and he licked the cut then pressed a couple of fingers onto it.

"Oh Luke, let me get you a tissue!" She moved to get up but in bending her leg for purchase, she moved her knee and connected it right into his groin. Luke yelped, cupped himself in both hands and rolled away doubled over in pain. "Oh shit, Luke, I'm so sorry!" She reached over to touch his shoulder but he flinched and moaned.

"Oh my god…" he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Luke, I'm sorry, are you ok?" She rubbed his back soothingly but all he did was whimper in pain.

"Not quite yet…" Lorelai covered her face with both hands and buried her smile but her mirth was over spilling and when she chuckled silently she still shook a little and Luke looked back over his shoulder at her. "Are you laughing?"

"Not at you…"

"But you are laughing."

"A little."

Luke rolled over onto his back, still covering himself with both hands, still with laboured breathing and still feeling the tingling pain in his groin.

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself because it's about all you are getting out of me for now."

"Really?" Lorelai sat up enough to lean back on her elbows and looked him up and down. His hands over his crotch made her smile and when she looked back up to his face she noticed he was frowning.

"It's not a toy. You can't just wind it up."

Lorelai chuckled. "Can't I?"

She leaned over onto her side facing him and twirled one of her fingers in the hair on his chest then slowly moved it down and rested her hand on top of both of this. She pulled one of his hands aside and then the other and sure enough his cock had softened and shrunk after the impact it had suffered from her knee. Lorelai cupped him gently and made slow loose strokes from the base to tip. Luke flinched with every movement but stopping her was not something he was capable of doing.

"Relax Luke, this will go much easier if you just relax."

"I'm not sure I can after the last impact."

"Well we're against the clock so either you buck up now or I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands…"

Luke looked over at her as she rolled over onto her back, cupped and squeezed her own breasts then moved one hand down to cup herself as the other pinched her nipple. Lorelai closed her eyes, bit her lip and a soft moan escaped her lips. Luke licked his lips and tasted the blood from earlier but it did nothing to stop the warming sensation he felt in his groin. His cock twitched and moved against her leg when he rolled over to get a better view of her pleasuring herself and she opened one eye to glance at him.

"Don't stop," Luke said. He rested on hand on her belly and moved it a little lower to caress the top of her curls. She lifted her leg to grant herself better access and Luke gasped when she slid a couple of fingers lower to circle her entrance. He reached down to grab his cock and stroked it in time with the movements from her hands and soon he was back to his previous hardness. She was gasping now as her fingers slipped into herself and her teeth clamped down on her lip to stop her moan from escaping too loudly.

"Wait Lorelai." He moved her hands aside and settled himself between her legs. His fingers stroked her core to be sure she was as ready as he then he guided himself to her entrance and thrust into her in one slow languid movement that had them both crying out for release. She clenched her inner muscles around him and he jerked into her, trusting further than before, then pulled out and pounded back in.

His thrusting into her was pushing her along the mattress and her back, which was already raw was tingling in pain. She tried to ignore it but it was distracting her from feeling the proper sensations he was offering her.

"Roll over Luke," she gasped in between thrusts.

"Huh?" He stopped moving and looked at her.

"My back."

"Oh shit, sorry," he said as he pulled out of her and leaned back on his haunches.

"No, I didn't mean stop," she said as she sat up too but grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to lie back down on his back. "I just wanted to switch it up."

Luke's smile faded as he watched her straddle his hips then grasped his cock and positioned him exactly where she wanted him. She sank a little lower to secure his place and Luke moaned in anticipation. "Ready?" She asked and all he could do was nod his head. His hands were on her hips, urging her to lower onto him but instead she just circled her hips and clenched her inner muscles around his tip.

"Damn Lorelai."

She looked up at him with a wicked smile and waited for him to look at her. When their eyes connected Lorelai blew him a kiss then widened her hips and slowly sank fully onto him.

"Ah shit Lorelai," He grabbed her hips and bucked up into her. She clenched her inner muscles around him and when she pulled up and pounded back onto him Luke lost his control, pushed up into her again and felt his cock throb and beat against her inner walls with his release. He tried desperately to keep thrusting inside her but his release was short but powerful and already his cock was spent. 'Shit."

Lorelai chuckled and bent down to kiss him. "Hair trigger?"

"It's feeling a little sensitive after the attention your knee gave it earlier."

Lorelai chuckled again. And this time when she leaned down to kiss him, he banded her to him with an arm around her shoulders. He rolled her over onto her back and kissed her more thoroughly, moved his attention lower to kiss her breasts then lower still to lavish attention on her core. Lorelai gasped and grabbed a fistful of the bed sheet with each hand as his tongue assaulted her with a hard fast rhythm.

Her hips bucked and moved along with his ministrations and soon she felt a bubble of heat build up and surround every nerve cell in her body. She reached down to bury a hand in his hair and clenched it tight to encourage him to move faster, deeper. Her other arm reached up to brace against his headboard so she could offer him more traction. His hand came up to caress her breasts while the other reached beneath her add to guide her to where he needed her to be.

He was so focused on getting her to the point he needed her to pop that neither of them noticed the footsteps climbing the steps to his apartment. When the knocking sounded at the door it was as if a shotgun had gone off and they both lurched up.

"Who is that?" Lorelai whispered.

"I dunno."

"It's your door!"

"But I haven't answered it yet, how would I know?"

"Did you lock up downstairs?" Lorelai pushed him away from her and made to grab her blouse from the floor beside them.

"I don't think so." Luke pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed a tee from the drawer. He looked over his shoulder at her as he approached the door and another knock sounded.

"Luke? Are you home?" They both froze at the sound of Rory on the other side of the door. Luke slowly turned to face Lorelai who had grabbed her jeans and was all but running to his bathroom. Luke kicked her shoes under her bed and waited for the bathroom door to close before he answered the front door.

"Hey Rory."

"Hey, is my mom here?"

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, is she here?" Rory looked over his shoulder but couldn't see anything. "I was leaving Lane's and I saw your light was still on downstairs and then I noticed mom's jacket on the chair in the diner too."

"Oh?" Luke said as he scratched the back of his neck and felt a crimson flush creep up his neck. "She must have forgotten it."

"Oh, ok." Rory shrugged. "I thought we could have walked home together but I guess she is already there. Thanks Luke, goodnight."

Rory turned on her heel and hurried away. Luke quickly closed the door and turned to see Lorelai creeping out of the bathroom a sheepish expression on her face as she fixed her clothing.

"She saw the lights on, and your coat in the diner."

"Oh my god." Lorelai slumped onto the end of the bed and fixed on her shoes then rested her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"It's ok, she didn't know you were here." Luke sat next to her and leaned back on his hands.

"We'll get better at this, right?" Lorelai said without lifting her head out of her hands.

Luke pried her hands away and turned her to face him and smiled. "We had better."

Lorelai smiled too. "Tonight was a bit of a disaster."

"A bit?"

Lorelai chuckled then leaned in a kissed him quickly on the lips. "I should go."

"Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yep." She cupped her hands around his face as she stood, planted another kiss on his lips then hurried out the door. Luke fell back onto his bed and his hands reached for his still aching groin. He chuckled at the memory of every misstep they took tonight and wondered how long it would take them to get it right.


	4. Chapter 4

On saturday morning Lorelai got up with Rory and helped her get ready for her trip. She made toast and served a selection of cereal bars then hugged her daughter tightly and saw her off before returning to bed for a few more hours sleep. When she emerged it was with a smile and a gurgle of excitement in her stomach. She showered and dressed and contemplated going to Luke's for lunch but the shrill ring of the phone in the kitchen dissipated any such thoughts.

"Hey Lorelai, I don't know what you have planned today," began Sookie with a stern voice. "But I'm going to need you to call round to my place and tell me everything that happened with Brian, and finish telling me what happened with Luke."

"Hey Sookie," Lorelai said with a laugh.

"And to sweeten the deal you will be fed tiny little sandwiches cut into triangles with the crust cut off."

"Ohh!"

"And mini tartlets too."

"Okay, okay, you had me at triangles. I'll come right over."

Lorelai took the long way around to Sookie's and walked by the square to see if she could see Luke in the diner but with the sun glaring and high pedestrian traffic she didn't even catch a glimpse. Sookie pulled the door open as Lorelai opened the garden gate and as she welcomed Lorelai in, she shoved Jackson out.

"What has the world come to when a man can't spend a saturday in the living room watching TV."

"Take Davy out for a walk, you both need the fresh air!" Sookie yelled as she turned back into the house and came out rolling Davy in a pushchair. "And don't come back for a few hours!"

"Hours? Sookie!"

"Hours!" She demanded as she grabbed Lorelai's arm and dragged her into the living room. "Sit!" Sookie disappeared into the kitchen and emerged with a tray that was laden down with food. She placed it on the cleared coffee table, passed a napkin to Lorelai, fixed one on her own lap, grabbed a sandwich and settled into her chair. "Ok, Go!"

Lorelai laughed and settled back into her own chair. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything! Every morsel and detail you can recall."

"Okay, let me start with Brian…"

Lorelai laid out the whole debacle for her starting with Brian's clumsy attempt to kiss her and including Luke's arrival at her door. Sookie gasped and giggled, ooh'd and ahh'd in all the right places, without interrupting the flow of the story and just simply took it all in. When Lorelai got to the part about her running out of the house to get to Luke's, Sookie clapped her hands with delight.

Lorelai explained how her and Luke talked and made up then skipped to her second appearance at the diner and how her and Luke had tried to connect again. She skirted around the mishaps, the bad timing, the interruption, all the while Sookie sat rapt, her sandwiches forgotten. When Lorelai finished the story they both slumped back into their chairs and sighed.

"Holy moly." Sookie breathed the words out and bit her sandwich. "That was some evening you had."

"Tell me about it."

"But you guys are going out tonight?"

"Yeah, he is picking me up at 7."

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, this is Luke, so I think it will be semi casual right?"

"For sure."

"So maybe those navy jeans and my black blouse with the dip in the front?"

"Oh I love that blouse!" Sookie squealed in delight and capped her hands again.

"But I kind of want to wear a skirt…" Lorelai confessed as she stretched out her legs before her. "I love how his eyes darken whenever I wear a skirt."

"Then wear a skirt, make him drool!"

The two friends spent a couple of hours giggling, chatting and catching up then Lorelai realised she needed to go home and start getting ready. She hugged her friend at the door and walked home quickly.

She checked her watch and saw she had about 2 hours before Luke was going to pick her up so she ran a bath, poured copious amounts of cream silk and bubbles into it and slid into the inviting water with a sigh.

Luke paced the diner with his nerves on high alert. He watched the door like a hawk and turned on his heel at every jingle in case it was her. But it never was. As the day moved on and she didn't appear his nerves tightened and his frustration became more and more taut. By 5 o'clock he couldn't take anymore. He instructed Caesar to take over and went up to his apartment.

But all that managed was to change the location of his pacing. Eventually his resolve snapped and he picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai's number. She picked up immediately with a soft sultry greeting.

"Hi Lorelai, it's me." He said. "Luke," he added as an afterthought eliciting a giggle from her.

"Hi Luke, I recognised your voice."

"Oh, ok, good."

"What can I do for you Mr Danes?"

"I just wanted to see...if we're still on for tonight…" he asked his voice stammering through the words but his will forcing them out.

"Yes of course...unless.." she began to worry and sat up in her bath suddenly. "You don't want to?"

"No! No, no, no...I want to, I definitely want to."

"Ok. Good."

"So I'll still pick you up at 7?"

"Yep I should be about ready by then." She lay back into her bath and lifted her leg out to let the bubbles and water run down towards her hip.

"Are you...in the bath?" He asked as he pressed the phone harder against his ear.

"Yeah," she laughed at the sound of his soft gasp. "Just getting ready for this hot date I have later."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's kind of a first date, so I want to look really good."

"I see." Lorelai laughed at the strained tone of desire in his voice, and even more so when he sighed. "I am in way over my head." Luke muttered, to no one in particular.

"Just breath Luke," she whispered. "Pick me up at 7."

"Will do."

"Bye."

After she hung up it took Luke a few seconds longer to put the phone down. He took a few deep breaths to steady his heart and looked down at his crotch to see his cock stirring at the thought of her in the bath, primping herself for him.

"Whoa, easy there…" he muttered and crossed the room to the bathroom in a few easy steps. He spent the next couple of hours showering, shaving, applying lotion and aftershave then dressed in a light pair of black slacks and a silk cotton blue shirt. He tucked it in and wore a belt then pulled his nice shoes out of the wardrobe and slipped them on. He contemplated taking a jacket but decided with the warm summer air he wouldn't need it. He made it to her house a little after 7 making sure he was just late enough not to worry her but also give her that extra time to finish getting ready.

He knocked on the door and heard her calling for him to enter. As he stood in the foyer he suddenly became very aware of his hands and not knowing where to put them. He balanced them on his hips, then his pockets, he clasped them in front of himself then behind but none of it felt right. He leaned one shoulder against the wall then stood up straight, then leaned his back against it but everything felt forced.

Before he could think about it too much he heard her coming down the stairs and turned to see her wearing a black and blue flowy skirt that seemed longer at the sides but showed her legs as she walked, and a black blouse with a wavy trim that dipped low enough to give him an inviting glimpse of the top curves of her breasts. Luke forgot his dilemma with his hands and instead focused on keeping his tongue off the floor.

"Wow." was all he managed as she stood at the bottom of the stairs and slipped on her heels, holding onto the banister for balance. "You look amazing."

"You look pretty good yourself."

Luke had been thinking about this moment all afternoon. How would he greet her, Would he kiss her on the cheek, would they just smile and leave for their date but now looking at the stunning image she presented he crossed the room towards her, grasped her blouse by her hips and pulled her against him for a heated kiss. His tongue slipped past her lips as her arms circled his neck and he lapped her mouth, dueling with her tongue in slow, languid movements until they both broke away gasping for air.

He still held her flush against him and his fingers pressed into her sides as his eyes roamed over her face and a ghost of a smile curved his lips. "We should go…" he whispered. "And soon, because if we stay here much longer…" He leaned in and kissed her again showing her what he meant and she tightened her grip around his neck. Then he pulled away, and held her at arm's length.

"I thought the kiss was supposed to be at the end of the date."

"Oh, we'll have one then too." He smiled and let his hands roam down her arms to grasp her hands then walked back towards the door, pausing long enough for her to grab her shawl and bag. At his truck he held the door open for her then walked around the front and climbed in himself once seated he took a deep breath before starting the engine and looked over at her only to see her watching him with a smile.

"We're really doing this."

It wasn't a question, and it wasn't a statement filled with surprise, instead it was heavy with the inevitability of it all and they both felt it. Lorelai's smile widened and he had to look away before he leaned over to kiss her again. The journey to the restaurant was short enough and Luke took her hand as they crossed the street. He continued to hold it in the restaurant as the greeter searched for and found their booking. Lorelai couldn't get her mind off the way his thumb stroked the back of her hand as they weaved through the tables and when she sat down and he had to release her she looked up at him to see if he felt the same sense of loss.

Luke sat into his own chair across from her and smiled then put his hand on the table, palm up then gestured his fingers at her. Lorelai blushed, lifted her hand and placed it in his where his thumb continued to stroke her, this time on the centre of her palm.

They ordered drinks and appetizers but waited to order entrees until later. They talked about their day and Luke listened as she regaled him with the story of how Sookie had ushered Jackson out of the house so they could catch up in peace.

"You didn't tell her… everything, did you?"

"Well, she's my best friend, so she does get an unfiltered view."

"But, all the details?"

"We're a package deal my friend." Lorelai said, enjoying the creeping blush that covered his neck and cheeks.

"Oh man," he muttered and he focused his attention back on the remaining shrimp on his plate but looked up when Lorelai squeezed his hand.

"Relax, your honour is intact. I didn't go into details."

"Good," he said with a frown.

Lorelai chuckled and an easy silence fell over them both.

"So is this a patented Luke Danes date?"

Luke looked up and chuckled, then dropped his fork, his food forgotten and sat back in his chair. "A patented date implies there have been enough to warrant such a thing. Which there have not been." He reached out and picked up his glass of beer to sip it. "But I think it's going well so far."

"So far?"

"I don't want to jinx it." He chuckled again and she smiled. "Tell me Lorelai," he began and he sat forward, crossed his arms on the table and looked at her intently. "Why did you go out with me?"

"Why?" She frowned but matched his position not wanting to give an inch. "Because you asked me."

"Smooth." He bowed his head, seemed to take a moment to steady his breath then looked up again, all traces of mirth gone from his face. "I've been wanting to ask you out for a long time." He paused to let his words sink in. "I've been watching you from afar, and I hated every single date you've been on without me." Lorelai felt a pressure in her lungs as she listened to what he was saying and her heart started to beat with a new erratic rhythm. "So now that you are here, and you are here with me...I wanted to let you know, this isn't a fling for me. This isn't something I'm taking lightly, or something I want to just see where it goes…" He sipped his beer, offering her another opportunity to take it all in but she seemed shell shocked and unable to respond. "I know where this goes. Or at least I know where I want it to go, and I'm going to do my damnedest to get it there."

Luke put his beer down and sat back into his chair again. Lorelai watched him wordlessly and took a minute to compose herself but before she could speak the waiter arrived and cleared their plates. He asked if they were interested in ordering any entree but Lorelai shook her head and asked for the bill. For one horrifying moment Luke thought he had blown it, that she was scared by his honesty and wanted to back away from whatever it was they were developing into. But instead she rifled in her purse, dropped a few notes on the table, more than was necessary for their drinks and appetizers then grabbed her shawl, stood up and held a hand out to him.

"We're leaving?" he asked, looking up at her dumbfounded.

"Now." She grasped his hand and they wove their way through the tables out onto the street. She looked up and down the street both ways to orientate herself then led him over to his car and climbed in herself.

"Lorelai-" Luke began but she cut him off with a finger on his mouth.

"Shhh, just drive, take a left back there."

He took her wrist and removed her hand from his mouth and tried again. "Lorelai-"

"Drive!"

Luke looked away from her, started the engine and drove in the direction she asked. When he made the turn she followed up with more instructions and finally asked him to pull into a side road behind the hartford reservoir. The only sound in the car was her tapping foot against door and her stern directions. When she finally asked him to pull into a spot where they were secluded and overlooking the reservoir Luke killed the engine, took a deep breath and turned to see her still sitting upright, her foot still tapping against the bottom of the door.

"Lorelai...I'm sorry if what I said scared you. That really wasn't my intention." He spoke softly, slowly, steadily for fear that he might say something else to make her bolt. But when she turned to him and smiled he felt the noose around his heart loosen ever so slightly.

"Scared me?" She chuckled and her foot stilled. "No, Luke, you didn't scare me."

"But you-"

"Wanted to get out of that restaurant, so I could kiss you."

"Kiss me?"

"Okay then."

She leaned towards him and brushed a crooked finger under his chin to entice him closer then kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled away he smiled at him again but this smile seemed different. Predatory even.

"You could have kissed me in the restaurant, I'm pretty sure its allowed."

"Yeah but then I couldn't do this." Lorelai turned on the seat and took the bottom of her blouse then pulled it up over her head and dropped it to her feet. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra and dropped that too. Luke looked on, frozen in shock as she shimmied back in her seat and wiggled her way out of her skirt then kicked off her shoes before turning to look at him. Luke's mouth was agape and his hands were twitching on his lap to touch her, but before he could she hooked her thumbs into the edges of her panties and ran them down her smooth legs to let them join the rest of her clothing in the footwell of the truck.

Completely naked now, Lorelai sat back against the car door, lifted one leg onto the seat beside her and wantonly spread her legs just enough to let him glimpse her core. Luke let his eyes roam over every single inch of her body and only then did he let his hands take part. He grasped her ankle and ran his hand up to her knee, down to her hip, across her torso, up over her ribs to caress her breasts. He tweaked her nipples then allowed his tongue to appear and salve them and she cried out his name. Her hands gripped fistfulls of his hair and urged him to move lower though Luke was already on his way.

He was crouched into the footwell on the driver's side and had one of her feet resting on his thigh while the other was up on the back of the seat, giving him all the access he needed. He wasted no time in bending down and licking her core from her entrance to her clit, circling it slowly with a flick of his tongue then repeating the motion over and over. Her hip bucked beneath him, urging him to speed up and deepen his movements so Luke moved one hand, which was caressing her breast, to her entrance and slipped one, then two fingers in as he suckled on her glistening nub.

Lorelai cried out, loud carnal noises as his assault took her to a peak and propelled her over with force. He didn't slow down as her orgasm broke and instead moved his other hand to his belt to open and push down his pants. She was still gasping, mewling now as his tongue continued to explore her crevice but her hands had loosened their grip in his hair so he sat up, moved his mouth to her breasts, bit her nipples, licked his way up her throat to her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth as he grabbed his already stiff cock and positioned it at her entrance.

Luke pulled back to look down at her, then grabbed her hips and pulled her forward as he thrust into her. He nearly lost it at the sensation of her still throbbing walls but he gritted his teeth, pulled almost all the way out of her then pounded back in.

"Lorelai," he managed to say, his jaw clenched tightly. "This isn't going to last…" He punctuated each word with a thrust into her and their movements rocked the car side to side with a rhythmic squeaking. Lorelai opened her eyes and caught his then clenched her inner muscles as he thrust into her and Luke cried out. "Oh fuck."

Lorelai arched her back, pushing her breasts up and reached a hand down to circle her clit but she was already feeling the throes of her orgasm breaking beyond the previous one. Luke grabbed one of her shoulders to brace her against his thrusting and when her fingers trailed back up her torso to her breast he gripped her hip tighter and pounded back into her with a new level of need, craving his own release. She matched his need, her mouth open in a silent scream as her own orgasm flooded her nerves and numbed her senses, all except for the sensation of his cock throbbing and twitching against her inner walls.

Luke fell over her panting, his face buried in the crook of her neck and she gently stoked his back to lull him back to reality. After a few moments he sat up but loathed to disconnect from her entirely. He looked down to where they were still joined and slowly moved his hips in a small circular motion. Lorelai opened her eyes with a smile and rolled her hips towards him but as his cock was soft there was no traction for her and soon he slipped out. Luke sighed and let out a deep guttural moan at the loss of their connection then sat back up onto the driver's seat and draped her feet over his lap.

"Jesus christ…" he said as he let his head roll back and his eyes close over. "If I'd known it was going to be like this…" He lolled his head over to the side so he could see her. "I'd have asked you to play pool a long time ago."

Lorelai chuckled and reached out to squeeze his arm then she lifted herself up enough to look out the window. The sun was setting and a colourful explosion of light on the horizon was enough to see by so she sat up fully and opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as she opened it further and set one foot out onto the grass. "You're not dressed."

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at him with a wicked smile, shrugged her shoulders then stepped out. "Coming?" She asked then closed the door without waiting for his response and dashed the short distance to the edge of the water then without pausing she raced into the water and dove beneath the surface.

Luke watched her, his chin on his chest as he gaped in shock. He stepped out of the truck fixing his pants and walked over to the edge of the water to watch for her to resurface.

After a moment a ripple of bubbles showed him where she was and seconds later she emerged about 15 feet from the shore. She rubbed both hands over her hair to brush it back from her face and waved at him to join her.

"Lorelai, it's too cold! Come back out!" He called but she simply dove under the water again. He caught a glimpse of her ass as she dove and it was almost enough to spur him into stripping and joining her. This time when she resurfaced she was a little further out and she lay on her back to float on the water without effort. The fading sunlight was still enough for him to see the curves of her breasts, her hips and thighs. "Lorelai!" He called out but she simply lifted her hand up and gestured for him to come in.

"C'mon Luke, the water is amazing."

Luke looked over his shoulder. The park was empty. It was a rarely used park and they were in an alcove that was certainly less than frequented by anyone. The water end of the reservoir was deep enough that they wouldn't get cut by the rocks below but was also man made so no wildlife was in there either. He watched as she moved her arms in the water to do a 180 and float towards him, head first and when he saw the glistening skin of her breasts protrude the water's surface he decided to throw caution to the wind.

He hurried back to the truck and kicked off his shoes. Dropped his trousers and boxers then peeled his shirt off over his head without opening it. He left his clothes on the drivers set and with one last check to be sure they were alone ran to the water's edge and dove under the surface with ease.

The shock of the cold water invigorated him enough that when he breached the surface he yelled out and laughed. Lorelai who was treading water near him swam over and circled his neck with her arms. She kissed him thoroughly, lapping the inside of his mouth with her tongue, dueling with his tongue and circled her hips around his waist, causing them both to sink below the water. He held her tight, continued to kiss her until they needed air then kicked his way to the surface and broke the kiss.

"Pretty amazing, huh!" She said as she nipped at his neck and shoulder, still relying on him to keep them both afloat.

"You're pretty amazing." Lorelai bit his shoulder, causing him to cry out. "Sorry, too corny." He admitted with a chuckle and she kissed his shoulder.

When Lorelai leaned back, Luke sighed at the sensation of her crotch nestled so tightly against his and he moved his hips to get closer but only succeeded in propelling them further into the reservoir.

"This isn't a fling for me either." She said, whispering her confession into the twilight air. "I know it might seem like I just hopped from one relationship to another but it doesn't feel like that."

"No?"

She shook her head. "It feels like I've been waiting for this."

"Me too."

Lorelai leaned forward to kiss him and purposefully pushed her breasts against his chest. One of his hands moved down her spine to cushion her ass and pull her against his rapidly stiffening cock. "Fuck…" he muttered against her lips when he realised he wouldn't be able to get enough purchase to thrust into her. "I can't get enough of you Lorelai Gilmore."

"You want more?" He felt her hips push against him and he tried to push back but all they succeeded in doing was moving each other around in the water.

"Yes…" he sucked on her shoulder, nipped her skin and licked it as he steered them back towards the water's edge. When he could finally touch the ground he hefted her up to hold her in place and climbed out of the water. Lorelai locked her legs behind his back and thrust into him, making his moan and tighten his grip around her but before he could make his way back to the truck she whimpered and moved against him again.

"Here, down, now!" Luke looked up to her face and she twisted one leg around his knee to make him stumble and they both fell. Lorelai recovered quickly, pushed him onto his back and straddled his knees. She leaned down and took his semi erect cock into her mouth in one smooth motion, sucking him in deeper until his full length was buried then she bobbed her head as she sucked harder and moved up his shaft to release him.

Luke grabbed her hair and moved his hips back up to meet her to guide her into repeating that move as a deep moan escaped his lips and his cock throbbed against the inside of her cheek. But this time when she released him she sat further up, away from his reach and he cried out of need to get her back.

She shuffled her way up his body, all the while stroking his cock in slow languid movements, then positioned herself above him and guided him to her entrance. She circled his tip around her rim and it was all Luke could do to refrain from pushing up into her. Lorelai waited for her muscles to relax around him then moved her hands to his chest and caught his eye.

Luke looked from her eyes to their connection and back again as he waited for her to make the first move and after moments had passed and she still sat hovering above him he whimpered again.

"Lorelai...please!"

As the words left his mouth she rotated her hips and took him in. He sighed with relief and gripped her hips to keep her moving but there was no need to worry as she quickly found a rhythm that suited them both. She used her knees to propel her up and down off him and balanced with her hands on his chest but when she needed more traction she leaned forward, placed her hands on either side of his head, brushed her breasts against his chest and kissed him.

Luke moved one hand between them to stroke her core but kept moving his hips up to meet hers and soon her sounds became more vocal and breathless. When she started to lose her rhythm and he felt her wetness intensify around him Luke swiftly rolled them over and this time with better purchase thrust into her with abandon, dragging her over the edge into oblivion with him as they both climaxed, cried out and held onto each other tightly.

He collapsed on top of her, panting, his full weight sprawled across her and it wasn't until he felt a chill on his back from the cold night air around them that he thought to move. When he pulled himself up and looked down at her she was smiling contentedly, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and steady. Luke leaned down in a push up motion to kiss her smile then stood up off her and helped her to her feet. He walked her over to the car and held the door open for her then hurried round to his own side and climbed in. When he looked over to see her starting to dress he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait, no, not yet."

He pulled the back of the seat down and rummaged into the storage space there then pulled out a soft woolen blanket and a pillow. He put the pillow behind his back and leaned against the crook of the door and the seat then lifted one leg up and squeezed it behind her before pulled her back to nestle against him. He draped the blanket over her and made sure she was comfy then kissed the top of her head and stoked her hair away from her face.

"Comfortable?" She nodded her head and nuzzled into him then let out a long contented sigh.

Hours later Luke woke up to a crick in his neck and a semi urgent need to pee. He looked down at Lorelai and saw that she was still sleeping but his semi urgent need was rapidly becoming urgent so he gently shook her arm.

"Lorelai…" he said as he kissed her head and shook her again. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and it took a minute for her to realise where she was. When she did she let a predatory smile cross her lips and leaned up to kiss him but before she could deepen it, he pulled back and urged her to sit up. "Nature calls," he explained as he stepped out of the truck and hurried over to the treeline to relieve himself.

When he was gone, Lorelai dressed in her skirt and blouse but left her underwear and shoes off. Luke was disappointed to see her clothed when he returned but followed suit. He climbed back into the truck and looked over at her with a crooked smile as he started the engine. Lorelai smiled back and curled her feet up under her as she leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. They drove back to Stars Hollow in silence, one of her hands resting on his thigh, his arm draped over her shoulder and holding her close.

He pulled into her drive and without asking, killed the engine, climbed out and helped her out the drivers side. She held her shoes in one hand, he bag, containing her underwear and her shawl in the other. Luke had a loose grip on her waist and walked her to her door, leaned against the doorframe as she unlocked it and pushed it open. He watched as she dropped her stuff onto the small table behind the door then turned to face him with a smile.

"You want to-" she started to ask but before she could finish her sentence Luke responded.

"Yes."

Luke stepped in and closed the door behind him. Without looking he turned the lock on the door, making Lorelai giggle. "Maybe I was going to ask you to lunch tomorrow."

"Yes to that too."

"Maybe I was going to ask you to call me." She started walking backwards but he followed her step for step.

"That too."

"Maybe I was-" Her back his the bottom bannister of the stairs and she could go no further but Luke kept advancing.

"Shut up Lorelai."

He closed in on her and plundered her mouth with his tongue. She reached back to grasp the bannister rails and he covered her hands with his own as his kiss deepened and his body pressed against hers. "Upstairs?" He said, breaking the kiss only long enough to utter that single word then resumed his kiss. But she nodded her head and he took her guidance from there. Lorelai rested her hands on his shoulders, dragged them down his arms to connect their hands then pushed him away enough for her to step back from the bannister.

She led him upstairs to her room and with only a brief hesitation Luke stepped over the threshold and looked around. He had been up here a million times to fix random things but this time it felt different.

"This is the first time I've been up here without my toolbox."

Lorelai giggled as she left him to this thoughts and crossed the room to her bed, unbuttoning her blouse as she moved. She got to the mattress and dropped her blouse behind her then looked over her shoulder at him as she hooked her thumbs into her skirt and pulled it down, bending only at the waist to drag it down her legs.

Luke who was looking around the room with a new appreciated pulled his eyes over to her as she was almost bent in half and licked his lips as she straightened up. "Coming?"

Luke nodded and kicked off his shoes as he approached. He got to the bed and she crawled over to him to grab his belt and pull it off then yanked his trousers open and dropped them around his ankles. Luke pulled his shirt off over his head as Lorelai pulled the duvet back and climbed into bed, keeping one corner of it open for him to climb in next to him.

"Oh wow, cold sheets!" He gasped as his skin was enveloped by the duvet.

"Come 'ere, I'll warm you up." Lorelai was lying on her side facing him and Luke scooted over to be closer to her. They lay side to side not quite touching, just acclimating to their new surroundings for a few moments until Lorelai leaned a fraction of an inch closer and brought her thigh into contact with his shaft.

"Careful." Luke said as he jerked away, painful memories of the night before flashing before his eyes.

Lorelai chuckled. "Precious." She leaned even closer and lifted one leg to drape over his hip then pressed her whole body against him connected from shoulder to toes, his cock pressed against her torso, rubbing torturously between them with every breath she took.

Luke sighed, contented to feel every morsel of her against him and bowed his head to rest it on her shoulder. Lorelai twirled the hair at the back of his neck with one hand and drew soft lazy circles on his hip with the other.

"I want you Lorelai," he whispered into the stillness of the room.

"You have me Luke."

Luke lifted his head and kissed her gently, his lips brushing hers, their heads on the same pillow as their bodies woke up and tingling nerves caught on to what was happening. Luke pulled his hips back enough to release his cock from the prison of her torso and moved his hand between them to test her readiness. She was already wet, and throbbing with need so he placed his tip at her entrance and with a moan he couldn't have controlled even if he tried, he slipped into her heat and buried himself in her as deep as he could go.

Lorelai whimpered at his fullness and clenched around him to drag him in deeper. "No, fuck Lorelai, wait…" But she wasn't listening, her desire was coursing through her and she rotated her hips around their connection. Luke's body went into instinct mode and he thrust into her again.

"More," she whispered, her lips against his ears and she pushed back at him. "Harder."

"Lorelai…" Luke had meant this to be a slow, languid exploratory fuck but instead it ignited something in them and they grappled and pounded against each other with abandon. He left crescent marks on her hips and ass where he gripped her for better purchase and she left teeth marks on his neck and shoulder where she bit down on him to encourage faster, harder movements.

Lorelai cried out, vocal with need as she grasped at his back as if trying to climb inside of him entirely. Luke's panting in her ear turned to grunts and she angled her hips for better traction as she felt his orgasm explode and release within her shortly followed by her own climax that pushed all coherent thought out of her mind and replaced it only with one thought. More.

They lay in each other's embrace for a few moments more then Luke lifted his head and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You think it's always going to be like this?" He asked softly, almost afraid of her answer.

"I hope so." She leaned her head back to get a better look at him. "You complaining?"

"No, hell no," he said with a chuckle and kissed her again. "But…"

"But?"

Luke looked at her face and let his mind become aware of how they were lying. Her breasts crushed to his chest, her belly expanding and contracting against his as she breathed, her crotch nestled around his, her core enveloping his cock, one leg draped over his hip and the other leg stretched out to where their feet were tangled.

"Nothing, I love it like this."

"Say it Luke."

"I don't want you to think I'm rushing, or I'm frenzied…"

"Frenzied?" Lorelai smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean I want to take it slow."

"Take it slow?" Lorelai laughed outright at this one. "I think the "take it slow" ship sailed when you banged me against the wall in a beergarden!"

"That was a tipping point for sure," Luke said with a chuckle. "But that's not what I meant. I meant, this connection, this sex, is fantastic."

"So it's too good?"

"No, god dammit," Luke sighed and rolled away then buried his face in the crook of his arm. "I'm not explaining myself very well."

"Try." Lorelai leaned up on her elbow and rested a hand on his chest.

"I want to lie down with you and explore every available inch of your skin with my eyes, my hands and then my tongue." He removed his arm from his face and looked over at her in time to catch the surprise that covered her face. "Then I want to take you so fucking slowly, that you are begging me for a release." Luke pushed himself up on his elbows to get their faces on the same level. "But before I offer you the one salvation you need, I want to stop, sit back and memorise the look on your face."

Lorelai stared at him, speechless. She had heard similar comments like that from men but they were usually cocky, false promises in an effort to con her into sleeping with them but this bold, honest statement, dripping with need and frustration at his lack of fulfillment, cut through to her centre and buried itself deep in her heart.

"I love the sex we're having now, but I just want you to know what's on my mind. What I'm waiting for and as soon as I get my chance, you're mine Lorelai Gilmore."

* * *

 **A/N:** I have to admit I'm struggling a little with this one. Everything I try to write turns into a smutty chapter (of joy!) but its not helping me move the plot along. Any and all suggestions welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, this fic is not going in the direction I thought it would and I tried to fight it. But there is no changing it. So I just decided to run with it. PWP and pure smut. Sorry if you were looking for something more substantial.

* * *

Luke rolled over in his own bed and couldn't help the wide smile that curved his lips. Life was good. Real good. He locked his fingers behind his head and allowed himself a few moments of indulgence. He thought back to their excursion in his truck, on the grass by the water, and finally in her bed. He remembered her face as she reached that ultimate peak of desire and just held that image in the forefront of his mind for a few moments longer.

When he felt his cock twitch and come to life, he chuckled, then pushed the duvet off his legs and strolled into the shower. His morning routine had been slowed considerably by his new found relationship with Lorelai as he found himself indulging more and more in memories and daydreams about her. Before he had had the visceral experience of touching and tasting her, his Lorelai centric daydreams ran in a continuous loop in the back of his mind, a bank of material he could dip into if he wanted but now that he knew how good it could actually be, Luke found himself stopping what he was doing and just thinking about her, remembering her, and when he came back to reality it was usually with a goofy smile and a semi erect cock.

The breakfast rush was a mere distraction that simply kept Luke moving and he watched the clock waiting for lunchtime when she said she would come in for lunch. Between breakfast and lunch he got to work making a slew of pies allowing Caesar to run the front of the diner as he immersed himself in his work, enjoying the routine of it all that helped him indulge further in his daydreams and stirred things in his groin.

"Hey Luke," Caesar called from the counter. "You got a visitor!"

Luke couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips and dusted his hands free of flour with a small towel as he emerged from the kitchen expecting to see Lorelai. Though when he looked up it wasn't Lorelai Gilmore that stood beside his till, arms cross and foot tapping. Instead it was her best friend.

"Sookie, hey."

"Luke." she said sternly.

Luke frowned and stepped around the counter to be right in front of her. "What's up?"

"I am here to talk to you about Lorelai."

"Okay…" Luke looked around the diner and saw the lunch crowd was starting to fill up. "You want to step outside?"

Sookie nodded and turned on her heel then led him out of the diner and crossed the road to the gazebo where she sat down and waited for him to catch up and join her.

"Whats going on Sookie?" He asked as he sat next to her and planted his hands on his knees.

"Whats going on with you and Lorelai?"

"What has she told you?" he responded tentatively.

"Enough."

"Enough? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I've heard enough to know that she is falling hard and fast for you Luke Danes and I wanted to be sure you were ready to catch her."

Luke smiled and made no effort to hide it. "She is?"

"So whats going on?" Sookie slapped his arm with the back of her hand. "Are you serious about her?"

"Yes." Luke spoke with such conviction that it was all Sookie could do not to do a double take at him in surprise. "Sookie you don't need to worry about anything, you know I've been…" he struggled to think of the word.

"Pining?"

"No, not pining. I don't pine." Luke frowned. "I've cared about her for a long time. This new development is just a natural step in our relationship."

"And not one you will be taking for granted right?"

"Of course not!" He looked at her with askance for suggesting such a thing. "If anything you should be over there banging onto her about her intentions for me." He muttered and Sookie leaned in and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Oh sweetie," She slapped him upside his head and Luke ducked from the impact. "If you do anything to hurt her-"

"I won't."

"Or upset her-"

"Sookie-"

"So help me I will come thundering down on you like a hurricane." She was leaning close, too close, her hand on the back of his neck was pinching just enough for him to notice it was not an accident and she didn't release him until she spotted Lorelai climbing the steps of the gazebo in front of them. "Lorelai, honey!"

Sookie stood up and embraced her into a tight hug and swung her round so she was facing Luke and he frowned as her smiling features turned into a frown and she made a gesture at her own eyes then at him. Luke rolled his eyes and looked away as Sookie released her friend and hurried home.

"What's goin on up here?" Lorelai asked as she stepped forward to stand directly in front of Luke. She rested her hands on his shoulders and gently massaged his muscles there.

"Nothing, we were just chatting."

"About little ole me?" Lorelai said with a southern drawl on her voice.

Luke looked up at her and smiled then circled her legs with his hands and urged her closer so he could rest his head against her stomach. Lorelai's hands went to his back and she continued to massage him and he moaned into her belly and his hands gripped the back of her thighs tighter.

"Lorelai?" He said, his voice muffled by the jumper she was wearing.

"Mmmhmm?"

Luke tried to formulate what he wanted to say into words but everything that came to mind sounded contrite and forced. He didn't want to blurt out that he loved her, though he believed he did and anything else seemed underwhelming in comparison to those three words. Instead he moved his head, rested his chin on her belly and looked up her body at her, her face obscured a little by the curve of her breasts above him. Luke smiled and she smiled back, tucked an errant lock of hair behind his ear, under his hat then cupped his cheek. He nuzzled the palm of her hand and turned slightly to kiss the centre.

"Let's get some lunch," he said and he stood up and grabbed her hand then walked with her across the street back to the diner where the lunch throng was in full swing.

Lorelai squeezed onto a stool at the end of the counter and Luke immediately got her a cup of coffee. He returned his focus to the crowd that needed serving and came to Lorelai's side at every chance he got. He served her a plate of fries and a cheeseburger, topped up her coffee and chatted with her idly until finally the last of the rush was over and the diner emptied again.

Luke bussed the dishes and cups back into the kitchen and wiped everything down before returning to her side and leaning onto the counter with his forearms. "You wanna come by later for dinner?" He said as he looked at her sideways. "Maybe a movie?" She was finishing the final dregs of her coffee and getting ready to leave.

"Oh a movie? Are you a movie guy?"

"I have watched one or two in the past."

"Sounds great. What time?"

"Seven?"

"I'll be here." He leaned over the counter and kissed him lightly on the cheek but Luke moved his head to the side and captured her lips in a tortuously slow deep kiss that took her breath away.

"I'll be waiting."

Lorelai stepped back and smiled at the smug look of satisfaction that was on Luke's face then blew him a kiss and left. Luke moved through the rest of his day with ease, serving diners with a smile and making a fresh apple pie for Lorelai later. He didn't think much about what he would serve her later as he knew what she liked and he wanted to keep it simple. He prepped a couple of reuben sandwiches and brought them upstairs to toast just before she arrived then made a small batch of sweet potato fries which he was just plating when she walked in the door.

She had changed and showered, he realised by the aroma of gel and shampoo that wafted over to him as she twirled and closed the door.

"Flip the sign," he called as he gestured at the door with his chin. Lorelai turned, twisted the lock and flipped the sign, then joined him at the end of the counter where he held a hand out to her. With a blush almost creeping over her cheeks she took his hand and he led her upstairs. "Beer?"

"Yeah."

Luke led her over to the couch and told her to sit then he put the fries on the coffee table in front of her and set the sandwiches under the grill to toast. He opened a couple of beers and put them next to the fries as she slipped off her shoes and stretched out onto the couch.

"What are we going to watch?" She asked and lifted her head enough to see him bending down to move the sandwiches.

"I thought I'd let you pick the movie."

"Oh Luke, you should have said I would have spent the day figuring out the right one."

"Take a look at my meager collection and pick one now." He pointed at a shelf beneath the window where books and movies were stacked in a haphazard way.

Lorelai climbed over the back of the couch and scrambled over to examine it closer and soon sat cross legged in the middle of a multitude of stacks.

"This is a pretty dismal collection Luke."

He ignored her comment as he pulled the sandwiches out from the grill and plated them. She sighed dramatically, moaned out loud and gasped once or twice. "Ah HA!" She exclaimed and held one box up in triumph.

Luke looked over his shoulder as he sat down and sipped his beer. "What did you find?"

"This gem you had hidden beneath all the other junk." She hurried over to his tv and put the disk in without showing him the cover.

"You gonna clean all that up?"

"Pffft, no!" She hopped onto the couch, sitting cross legged beside him and turned the TV on.

"Wait, don't start it yet." He took another bite of his sandwich finishing that half then dusted off his hands and stood up. "I wanna take a shower. I smell like the kitchen downstairs."

"You smell like…" Lorelai leaned forwards and sniffed the air in front of him. "Cheeseburgers and fries and coffee."

"Exactly."

"It's incredibly hot!" She tugged on his shirt to get him closer.

"Right. Well you can smell my laundry basket but I need a shower." He tugged his shirt out of her reach. "Eat up, I'll be a few minutes."

Lorelai laughed as he walked away and watched him go into the bathroom. She could hear him in the bathroom getting his shower ready. Finding the right temperature then the rustle of his clothes as he pulled them off and tossed them into the basket she knew was tucked next to his toilet.

Luke stood beneath the spray of the water with both hands braced on the tiles in front of him, letting the powerful spray hit the back of his neck and shoulders to wash his tension away. His muscles ached but the discomfort made him smile knowing full well the cause of it all was lying out on his couch waiting for him.

With that thought Luke grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair then grabbed some shower gel and lathered it all over his body. He had rinsed off and was taking a moment for the water to massage his neck again when he heard soft footfall approaching. Luke stilled and waited.

Lorelai pulled her blouse off over her head and made quick work to drop her bra too. She undid her jeans and shimmied out of them as quietly as she could, trying hard not to giggle then reached for the curtain on the opposite side of the water and slowly pulled it back. She peeked in only to see Luke standing with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah…" she reached a hand out to him and he took it to steady her as she stepped into the tub. "What?" She said when she looked up at his mock scowling at her. "I was bored out there."

"I've been gone less than 5 minutes."

"I finished the food."

"All of it?"

"You know most men would welcome an intrusion such as this…" She scuffed her toe on the bottom of the bath and twisted her fingers around in front of her.

He watched her for a minute and didn't believe for one second that she was threatened or insecure about his gruff exterior. "I'm not complaining." He reached out and took her hands then joined them at the back of his neck and smiled. She looked up and beamed at him then stepped onto her tiptoes to kiss him. As their lips connected she hummed in delight and pressed her full body against his. Luke's arms came around to circle her body, and he held her to him with a tight grip. He buried one hand into her hair and grabbed a fistful to tilt her head back so he could get better access. He was already hard, even before she came into the bathroom but now having her wet slick body pressed against his, he was throbbing.

"This isn't going to be one of those long drawn out fucks I mentioned before…" he murmured against her skin as he kissed her neck and shoulder and she giggled in response.

He turned them around so the water hit her back and let the spray envelop them both for a moment longer, then ran his hands over the curve of her ass and with only a slight grunt he hefted her up and pressed her to the cold tiles. She gasped at the sensation but he kept pushing her higher until his cock was poised at her entrance. He broke their kiss and leaned back to look at her face as he slowly let her down to impale him. Her head tipped back and her mouth gaped open so he lifted her up again and dropped her back down, this time letting her envelop him completely. He moaned out and closed his eyes over then leaned his head forward and rested it against the top curves of her breasts.

Luke took a deep breath, tried to steady his resolve then lifted her up and pulled her back down, this time thrusting his hips up into her and she cried out at the sensation. He didn't stop to see if she was ok, he knew she would let him know if she was uncomfortable, or hurt and instead he increased the rhythm of his thrusting and soon was pounding into her greedily. The white and black tiles in his bathroom did nothing to absorb the sound of their love making. skin slapping, voices moaning and lips clashing. His panting in her ear spurred her on and she repeatedly clenched her inner muscles around him, if only to feel like she was contributing as he, along with gravity, was doing all the work. When his pants turned to grunts and his fingers tightened on her ass and her thigh she knew he was close.

"Lorelai…" he moaned into her ear half a question to see if she was ready to finish and half a warning that he was going to regardless.

"C'mon Luke…" She clenched around him again and he cried out as he came in hard violent spurts that throbbed against her inner walls and pulled her over the edge too. He crushed her to the wall and held her in place by sheer force of will, his legs about ready to give and his arms aching.

Slowly he stepped away from her, let her lower her feet to the ground and gave her a few more inches of space. She turned into the water spray and rubbed her hands over her body. he grabbed the shower gel from the window and held it open over her shoulder to drizzle some over the top of her breasts then used both of his hands to lather and drag it over her body. Lorelai reached back and curled her fingers into his hair to pull his head into the crook of her neck as his hands explored her mindlessly. She pushed her butt back against his flaccid cock and clenched her cheeks.

Luke chuckled and gripped her hips to pull her back against him, though he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Yet.

"You're starting to prune," he said. and he turned her in his arms to make her face him. "Let's go watch that movie."

He pulled the curtain aside and helped her out and watched as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. He took a quick rinse under the water then turned it off and stepped out himself. She was already pulling her blouse over her head, though he noted she had left her bra off. And when he tied a towel around his waist she was pulling up her jeans, again, without panties he noticed. She slapped his butt as she walked by and left the bathroom and Luke smiled after her. He took a minute to compose himself, hands clenched on the sink as he stared at the steamed up mirror.

"It's simple Danes…real simple." He wiped the mirror just enough to see his own face and studied what he saw. Gray hairs sprinkled around his temples and crinkles on his brow were more prominent than the ones around his eyes. He lifted a hand to stroke his chin and turned his face side to side then bowed his head and looked away. Luke walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where he could see Lorelai now lounged out on the couch again, idly flipping through channels on the tv.

"About time. C'mon I wanna watch the movie."

"One sec, just let me get some clothes on."

Lorelai lifted her head off the couch to see him walking around his room in his towel and wolf whistled. Luke shook his head but didn't look over at her and instead focused on rummaging through his drawer. He took out a pair of navy basketball shorts, dropped the towel and slipped them on then grabbed a plain green tee and pulled it on over his head. After dropping the towel onto the rack to dry in the bathroom he came back out to the living room and sat onto the couch. Lorelai moved her legs to give him room but reached over to pull his arm and get him to lie next to her. Luke draped his feet over the edge of the couch and curled up next to her, his head on her lower torso, his arm draped across her thighs.

"Comfy?" she asked as she stroked her fingers through his damp hair.

"Mmmhmm," he said and released a contented sigh.

"Good, prepare to be entertained."

"I thought we did the entertainment already in the bathroom."

"Pre show." She hit the remote to start the movie and giggled with anticipation of his reaction. When the opening credits started and he realised what movie this was he lifted his head up and caught her eye with a crooked smile.

"When Harry Met Sally?"

"Fitting, don't you think?" Luke chuckled and settled back into her, grabbing the hand she dropped from his head and placing it back there to stroke his scalp.

"You wanna know how I got this movie?" He said softly as they watched the credits.

"Hit me."

"Liz gave it to me after she was here last time." He paused as is if contemplating whether or not to continue. "After she met you." He paused again and her fingers stilled in his hair. "After she saw us together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said I should watch it with you some time."

"And here we are."

Luke snuggled into her and kissed her belly then turned his focus back onto the movie. Lorelai, who had seen this movie countless times lay back and thought about what he had just said. The last time Liz was in Stars Hollow was about 8 months ago. More? She wasn't sure, but the realization that Luke had been thinking about her, about them, about this all that time sent a shiver of desire up her spine. She had been thinking about him on and off for as long as she could remember but he was a hot, virile man in her life who clearly cared about her, so it wasn't surprising that he sometimes starred in her dreams. But she never did let herself stop and examine the thoughts and instead shoved them to the back of her brain and skipped breakfast at the diner that day.

But now, looking down at him clinging onto her, his head on her belly, his hand drawing idle patterns on her thighs as he watched the movie. Though she could tell he wasn't really watching the movie. He was lost in thought, his eyes glassy his expression blank.

"Hey," she whispered. He looked up at her without a word. "Tell me."

Luke initial reaction was to ask her to clarify what she meant but it was a stalling tactic and they would both know it.

"Remember that night in the bar?"

"It was like two days ago, of course I remember it." She chuckled. "Vividly. I relive it nightly."

"I was really drunk that night." Lorelai frowned and her heart skipped a beat with a mixture of worry and fear. "I never would have done that if I was sober." he added and looked back at the movie screen as if it could give him the courage to keep talking.

"Um, Luke, what are you saying?" she asked, hating the way her voice broke and he looked up at her with concern.

"I'm saying, that I'm a fucking idiot." He sat up and draped his hand over the back of the couch. "That it might have taken alcohol for me to make that move, it's going to take wild horses to drag me away." Lorelai smiled, visibly relieved at his words and she sat up, crossed her legs and draped an arm over his. "Wait, I'm not finished." He took a moment to take a breath, closed his eyes over and turned to face her more fully. "I've thought about you, about us a lot. Probably more than was healthy," he said with a self derisive laugh. "And now that we're here, we're doing this something about it isn't sitting well."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you Lorelai," he said his eyes cool as steel and staring at her. "And every time I get close to you I lose my mind."

"Luke, its natural at the start of a relationship that everything gets a little frantic. It's normal."

"No Lorelai, you don't understand," he muttered. "I don't mean that I lose myself in you, I mean a more visceral panic of losing control." He let his head fall back against the couch and screwed his eyes tightly shut. "I'm terrified I'm going to hurt you."

"Luke…" She got up on her knees and crawled over to him then braced her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap. Luke moaned appreciatively and gripped her hips to hold her in place. "You are not going to hurt me. You are not going to lose control." She grinded her hips into him pulling a deep moan out of him.

"Lorelai…" his voice was broken and he pushed it out through gritted teeth.

"I don't want you to hold back from me." She moved her hands from his shoulders to circle his neck and bury into his hair. "I want you to give me your all. I know you would never hurt me, and if it came to that and I said stop, what would you do?"

"I'd stop."

"In a heartbeat." she finished for him as she pushed down on him again and he moaned out her name, in a breathy release that was more air than voice.

"You working tomorrow?" he asked when she arched her back and brushed her breasts against his chest.

"Yep. 8am meeting."

"Come away with me," he said suddenly as he sat up straighter and held her away from him so he could concentrate.

"What? Tomorrow?" She stilled her movements and frowned down at him.

"No," he chuckled. "Not tomorrow. Next weekend."

"I have a Rory weekend next weekend. I was planning on telling her about us."

"Really? She doesn't know yet?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"She knows something. But there wasn't really anything to tell her last weekend. I mean…" she stammered over her words not sure how to proceed. "I wasn't sure if it was a one time, well two time thing or something more."

"Definitely something more." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, a direct contrast to the tight grip his hands had on her ass. "How do you think she will take it?" His fingers tensed even more as he awaited her response.

"I think she will be really happy for us. Relieved even."

"Relieved?"

"That we've finally taken this step." Luke smiled. "She's been bugging me about it for a while."

"Huh," Luke's smile faded as he got their conversation back on track. "How about the weekend after that?"

"The summer festival is on at the Inn."

"Oh." Rapidly deflating he sank back into the couch.

"But does it have to be a weekend?"

Luke glanced up at her and saw the crooked smile on her face. "No, I guess I just thought that would be easier for you."

"Sure, easier, but not impossible to go during the week." She smiled and leaned forward again so their chests were touching. "Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno, anywhere. You pick."

"I think I know just the place." She moved her hips around and he pulled her a little more forward so she was concentrating her movements in the one place he needed her to.

"You wanna stay over tonight?" he managed to eek out.

"Do you want me to?"

"Partially."

Lorelai stopped her movements and leaned back to look down at him. He was smiling up at her, delighted to get the reaction out of her. "Partially?" she challenged.

"I want you to stay, more than you will probably ever realise." He sat forward and leaned her out over his knees. "But just saying, if you stay, there isn't going to be much sleep."

Lorelai threw her head back and laughed heartily. Luke watched her body move as her laugh enveloped her and pulled her back to him to kiss her hungrily, swallowing her laugh.

He managed to get to his feet and walk her over to the bed then deposited her gently and followed her down, stretching his whole body over her, pressing her into the mattress and plundering her mouth with his tongue. His hips grinded into her, her thighs clenched around him to encourage his movements, dry humping her as his tongue dueled with hers and his voice rumbled in his chest as he crushed her breasts beneath him. His fingers gripped her hips, dug into her soft skin to pull her against him and he grinded down against her. He broke the kiss to look down at her and she bit her lip as she lifted her hips up to him.

"Luke…" His name was but moan on her lips and it made him push harder into her. She grabbed at the cuff off his shorts and pulled them down to press his ass and pull him closer. Luke moaned, pulled away from her, ignored her whimpering cries and yanked open her skirt. He took it off her without ceremony tossed it over his shoulder then lay his hands flat on her thighs to run them up her silky smooth skin, over the gentle curve of her belly, the quivering ribs as she released a shaky breath cupped each of her breasts and teased her nipples to taut points then continued to her shoulders and tugged her top off completely. Luke sat back on his haunches and looked at her.

She writhed and wriggled in place, her hips circling the air as they waited for his attention her arms were flung over her head where they had dropped after he had taken her top. Luke simply looked at her, let his eyes roam over her whole body, every crevice, freckle and dimple, he stored it all in his mind to add depth to the dreams that had been plaguing him of late.

When Lorelai's eyes fluttered open Luke caught them and held them as his smile widened. "You're beautiful."

Lorelai smiled and a slight blush crept up her cheeks, a direct contrast to her nakedness beneath him. He tugged on the neck of his tee and yanked it off, making his damp hair stick up at random angles and she smiled. He didn't even try to fix it and instead he stepped off the end of the bed and shucked his shorts aside before resuming his position. She had one leg bent up and he placed a hand on her knee to move it aside as he climbed over her and relaxed his body over her. They both sighed at the sensation and took a minute to take it all in.

But after a while she moved her heel to press it into his ass and urge him to move. Luke lifted his head from the crook of her neck and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She tried to deepen it but he moved his attention across her jaw to her ear, nipped on her lobe, licked and sucked on that spot behind her ear and she moaned, her lips against her ear, the sound penetrated him to his very core causing his cock to seek out her warmth without his direction. She pressed her heel into his ass to encourage him more and Luke reached down between them to guide himself to her entrance, allowed his fingers to linger there a moment longer when he found her wet, ready and throbbing. His thumb circled her clit and she all but quivered out of her skin.

He gripped her hip to steady her ministrations as he slid into her slowly, his tip enveloped into her core then slowly, thrust by tantalizingly slow thrust, more and more, deeper and deeper, until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

"Oh Luke!" Lorelai moaned, her voice high pitched and broken as her orgasm spilled around them both, her inner walls caressing him but Luke gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to give into their pull. As her assault faded Luke began to move, slowly, painfully slowly and a sheen of sweat broke out all over his body from the effort. He wanted to keep this slow, he wanted to bask in the feel of her as much as possible but already he could feel the pull of need coursing through him, making his hips move faster and his hands grip her tighter. He moved one hand to interlock their fingers and pinned her hand above them both, the other moved her hips in the rhythm he needed, then moved down her thigh to her knee and lifted it higher, straightened her leg so it was over his shoulder.

With this new angle he was able to sink deeper into her, his cock dragged across her tight wet walls then he leaned forward and gripped the headboard for better purchase. Lorelai cried out with pleasure and lost herself to the sensation as he pounded into her, faster, harder, pushing her up the bed to the point where she had to brace herself off the headboard to stop her head from banging against it.

Luke screwed his eyes shut and listed out all the pleasure points he was experiencing in his head.

Her fingers gripping the back of his hand.

Her breasts moving fluidly beneath him.

Her nipples tight and tall, one of them rubbing his chest hair.

Her leg draped up his body, over his shoulder.

Her other leg hooked around his hip, her heel digging into his ass.

Her tight crotch wrapped around his cock, pulsing and greedy for him with every thrust he made.

Her soft throaty moans, puncturing the heated air, accompanied by the rhythmic sound of their skin slapping, the mattress springs and his headboard off the wall.

Lorelai felt a more powerful orgasm coiling in her core, her breath caught in her throat and she wanted to yell out, cry to the gods in the sky to never let him stop. Luke opened his eyes and looked down at her. Three days they had been coupling. Three days which had led to at least 5 sessions. Or was it 6? He wasn't sure and he made a note to review it later and know for sure. But in all these sessions he had gotten to know her face pretty well. He thought he knew it well before, he thought he could call any of her expressions. But this new range she had shown him since friday was spectacular and he wanted to study it daily.

Her eyes were half closed, her mouth was open, gasping, panting, her tongue appearing now and then to wet her lips or ease the redness after her teeth clamped down on them. He thrust hard and fast into her, making her change her expression, striving to find the one that meant she was going to come. He was nearing his point and already the tingle in his balls was on the precipice of control.

"Lorelai," he said through gritted teeth but when she didn't respond he squeezed her hand and pounded into her harder and repeated it. "Lorelai. Look at me." Her eyes fluttered open and she took a second to orientate herself before their eyes connected and a spark ignited behind her dark blue that he felt burn right to his groin. "Ahhh fuck!" He cried out giving in to the pull of her core and stepping his thrusting up to a frenzied speed.

Lorelai cried out, held nothing back, allowed her voice to amplify the orgasm that engulfed her and pushed her hips up to drag him in deeper, as if that was even possible. Luke's voice mingled with hers, his greed plain on his face as he spurted hot and heavy inside her, his cock throbbing with his release as she milked him dry. He fell atop of her, moving to the side to allow her leg to drop and draped his hand over her torso, determined to still remain as connected to her as he could.

They both lay panting, tired, sweaty and spent.

"Is it me or…" Lorelai said. "Are we getting better at this?"

Luke chuckled, turned on his side and spooned her back against him. "Definitely better."

"Wow…" She lifted her head so he could slip his arm beneath her and pulled his hand to her breast. "Can you imagine what it will be like in a year?"

Luke felt a warm wave of contentment wash over him at her words. He knew she was joking, that it was a flippant comment about sex, but he loved that she was thinking about him in that context. His hand on her breast caressed her gently while the other drew featherlight circles on her hip bone. Lorelai leaned back against him with a sigh and slipped her hands under her pillow to get comfy.

When her fingers came into contact with something soft and lacy she pulled it out and held it up to see her own pair of hot pink panties. "Um… Luke?" She said with a question, rolled her head back to see him lift his own head off the pillow behind her. "Why is it that you have a pair of my panties under your pillow?"

"Oh, shit." Luke laughed nervously and tried to reach out for them but she held them away at arm's length. "It's not what you think."

"I think you keep a pair of my panties under your pillow."

"Okay, well it is what you think." He half sat up, balanced on his elbow to look down at her and was relieved to see she wasn't angry or insulted, merely amused and curious. "I took them off you in the bar, and shoved them in my pocket that night. I didn't find them til I got home."

"So you put them under your pillow?"

"No, not like that, I mean yes, I did but it was...damn Lorelai…" He dragged his hands over his face. "I forgot they were there."

"Well, now I am insulted!"

"What?!"

"You go to the trouble of stealing my panties-"

"I didn't steal them!" He reached for them again but she was too fast for him.

"And you have your wicked way with them, doing god knows what-"

"I um-"

"And then you forget all about them?"

"Lorelai, please, can we just forget this?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Lifted her head enough for him to kiss her then lay back down and encouraged him to do the same. Luke kissed the back of her neck and smiled against her as her hand slid back under her pillow and returned her panties where she found them.

"Luke?"

"Mmm?"

"Just so you know. Not forgotten. Just postponed."

Luke smiled again and kissed her neck then snuggled against her and held her tight.

Monday morning Lorelai woke up first. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of Luke still curled up behind her, barely having moved an inch. His breathing was soft and slow and she could tell he was fast asleep. She carefully snaked her way out from under his arm and only managed to disturb him enough so he rolled over onto his back. She picked her way through the debris of clothing on the floor to the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her before turning on the light.

She relieved herself and washed her face and hands then looked up into the mirror and smiled. Here she was standing stark naked in Luke's bathroom and he was just as naked outside in bed. It was less than 4 days ago when she was dating someone else and though that was a sobering thought, it wasn't enough to dampen the smile that caressed her lips. She went back out to the bedroom and stood by the door to give her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light coming in through the slats. She glanced at the clock as she made her way across the room and realised she had a little over an hour before she needed to get up and leave for work so she paused at the side of the bed and glanced down at him.

He was lying on his back with one arm stretched out across her side of the bed, his other hand on his belly. The sheet they had been using was twisted and curled around his legs but did nothing to hide his morning erection and she giggled softly as she climbed up onto the bed and knelt beside him.

"Luke!" She whispered into the stillness. "Luuuuuuuuke!"

His head rolled towards her voice with a soft moan but he didn't wake. She reached out her fingers to brush the hair on his chest and dragged them down over his belly, around his hand to tickle the hair around the base of his cock. He rolled his head to the side again but his breathing was slow and heavy so she knew he was still asleep.

She traced the length of his cock with feather light touches as she positioned herself at the base of the bed she bent her head to lightly circle the tip with her tongue. The second her hot wet tongue touched his cock he was awake and he sat upright immediately.

"Lorelai…" he muttered one hand reaching out to grab a fistful of her hair as her lips parted and she took him in her mouth and slowly dragged them back up his shaft. "No, wait!"

He tugged on her hair to try and pull her away from him but she shook her head and took him in her mouth again. He moaned as her tongue pressed flat against his shaft as she lifted her head and his grip in her hair tightened.

"Let me Luke," she whispered and she licked the moisture from the head of his cock as she locked eyes with him. "I want to."

His eyes were wide and circular, and his bottom lip was clamped between his teeth and she noticed the smallest of nods which she returned with the brightest of smiles and she took his tip back into her mouth and sucked on him.

"Oh god…" he moaned, broke eye contact with her to let his head fall back and rested one of his hands flat on the bed behind him to keep his balance.

Lorelai released him then lowered her head to drag her tongue around the base of his cock, nuzzled her nose in the wiry curls then suckled one of his balls into her mouth dragging a guttural moan out of him.

"Fuck Lorelai," he cried out as his hips bucked up towards her. She released his balls and moved her attention back to his cock to suckle on his tip as one of her hands fondled his balls and the other slid under his ass to encourage his movements.

She tilted her head forward and pressed her tongue flat on his tip then opened her mouth wider and slowly slid her lips down. She took a second to let him settle into the sensation of her hot wet mouth then moved her tongue to make more room and took him in deeper. When his cock hit the back of her throat and she made the swallowing motion to caress his tip, Luke cried out and bucked up into her cause her to gag and she pulled back.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" he said and he leaned forward to grip her shoulders with both hands.

"Don't be sorry, lie back, I'm not finished."

"Lorelai-"

"Shhhh!" She pressed a couple of fingers to his lips and pushed him back. He fell onto the mattress but quickly leaned up on his elbows to be able to see what she was doing. She cupped his balls again, gave his ass an encouraging squeeze and locked eyes with him as she licked the tip of his cock again before taking him in her mouth and dragging her lips up and down his shaft, her tongue swirled against him, pressed him against the inside of her cheek as she sucked on him and hummed.

"Oh yeah," he moaned and he sat up more so he could bury his hand in her hair. "Fuck Lorelai."

His hips moved as her lips tightened around him and she sucked harder on the upstroke and hummed on the down stroke. He encouraged her to move faster and his hips moved up when she moved down to increase the friction.

She felt his cock twitch against her cheek and she knew he was close so she squeezed his balls, pressed her tongue to the base and sucked on him harder. Luke grunted and kept moving his hips and he pushed her head down onto him then with a lava hot explosion of pleasure he unloaded into her mouth. She continued to move against him, sucking his twitching cock until he was spent then when he fell back onto the bed with a long deep moan she slowed her movements and released him.

She kissed his thigh, licked the crease up to his hip bone. Kissed his hip and licked a trail to his belly button. Luke sighed and felt himself melt into the bed, his muscles heavier than anything he could lift. She kissed her way up the bed to hover over him then leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose. He moaned softly and turned towards her heat as she fell onto the bed next to him.

"Morning," she said with a giggle.

"Mmmm."

"Hope that was good for you."

"Mmmm."

He managed to roll over onto his side and buried his head on the top of her chest and circled his arms around her lower torso to pull her against him.

"Don't get too comfy, I've to get up soon."

"Mmmm." This time his moan was a sound of displeasure.

"I knew you were a man of few words Luke, but at least they were words." She kissed the top of his head and held him closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes more and when Lorelai heard him snoring softly and his grip on her loosened she chuckled and kissed him again. Then squeezed his shoulder and rolled him away from her. "Hey, sleepy." she slipped her arm out from under him as his eyes fluttered open and sought her out. "I've to get going."

Luke pushed his bottom lip out and let her move away from his grasp. He rolled onto his back and locked his hands behind his head as he watched her hurry around the room getting ready. She looked over her shoulder at him as she put on her bra and smiled shyly, an expression he always found endearing but more so when he recalled only moments ago how her lips had caressed his cock with vigour.

"Happy over there?" she said as she slipped into her skirt, wiggling her ass just a little bit more than was necessary.

"Extremely." His voice was low and husky, warm with smug satisfaction.

"Don't you have to get up?"

"Yeah I do but this is too good to miss."

"Hush," she grabbed her thigh high stockings and sat on the end of the bed to slip them on and Luke noticed she hadn't yet put her panties on. His brain was wracked as he tried to recall if she had been wearing any last night but he released she had undressed in his bathroom and probably dumped them there.

When she had her stockings on she stood and made her way to the bathroom and Luke leapt off the bed to follow her. He walked in the door to see her bending over to pick up her panties and he moved up right behind her to grasp her hips and pull her back against his semi erect cock.

Lorelai squealed in surprise and tried to straighten up but he pressed a hand onto her back to keep her down. He moved them to the side and urged her forward to grip the edges of the sink then slid one hand round to her front and bunched up her skirt to get to her. His fingers moved through the soft curls there and traced the slit then pushed between her folds.

Luke leaned forward, pressing his chest on her back and moaned into her ear when he found her already wet, her engorged clit throbbing, telling him she had come when he was in her mouth. His other hand bunched up the back of her skirt and he took his cock and traced the crease of her ass with his tip as his thumb stroked her clit and he slid two fingers into her.

Lorelai moaned, her fingers gripped the edge of the sink tighter as Luke stroked both her and himself to get them ready. As soon as his cock was hard enough to part her folds he pressed his tip to her entrance then moved his hand aside, gripped her hip and penetrated her roughly. Lorelai cried out and braced herself for his next thrust but after a few moments when it didn't come she looked over her shoulder to see him looking down at their connection.

"Luke...please…"

Broken from his trance, Luke looked up at her as he dragged his cock slowly out of her then pounded back in. His thumb circled her clit and applied pressure as he thrust into her. She locked her elbows and pushed back into him to match his thrusting but as he sped up, pounded into her faster than she could recover from, her grip on the sink slipped and they both fell forward. Luke braced one arm around her and the other off the wall in front of them but all the while, continued to push into her.

She felt her orgasm bubbling up from her core, expanding and infecting every sinew and muscle in her body making her turn to jelly as she exploded around him. Her insides throbbing and pulsing around his cock, her voice crying out around his ears and Luke let go of the last morsel of control he had and shot his load into her with a feral howl.

They both remained connected, panting and sated until he felt her breathing slow and steady then he loosened his grip on her to test if she could stand on her own. With a low moan he dragged his cock out of her and broke their connection. He stepped back and allowed her to stand up fully then circled her with his arms and pulled her back against his chest.

She rolled her head back onto his shoulder and grasped his arms that circled her then started to sway with him from side to side.

"Fuck me, Luke," she muttered under her breath.

"I think I just did," he whispered against her ear then kissed her neck below her lobe.

Lorelai chuckled and tightened the grip she had on him. "This was nice, but I gotta go."

"Nice?"

"Great."

"Amazing."

"But I still gotta go."

"I know." He kissed her neck again then released his grip on her and stepped back to let her go. She picked up her panties and pulled them on then hurried out of the bathroom. Luke stepped forward, turned on the tap and cupped his hands beneath the running water to pool it before splashing it over his face.

Lorelai pulled on her shoes then glanced over her shoulders at the tousled bed and the Hotel worker inside her twitched with the need to straighten it. She lifted the sheets and let them float back into place, shook out the duvet and flattened it on to the bed, then moved to the pillows to fluff them. When she lifted his pillow and spotted the panties a wicked idea bloomed in her head as she snatched them up and shoved them into her bag.

Luke emerged as she was straightening out her clothes and he sauntered slowly over to his dresser to find and pull on a pair of boxers.

"You need me to make some breakfast before you go?"

"No, I don't have time," she said as she grabbed her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said as he crossed the room over to her, the smile on his face telling her he was not one bit sorry.

She backed away from him towards the door and held out a hand to keep him at arm's length. "Stay back, I need to go."

"No kiss?"

"No. No kiss for you this morning."

"Aww," he pouted as he tried to get closer to her. "Not even a small one?"

"No, you've had your fill." She pushed him back as she opened the door and slipped out behind it. "See you later?"

Luke nodded with a smile, not able to believe she was going to leave him standing in his kitchen, wearing only his boxers, without a kiss goodbye. He scratched the back of his head and rested one hand on his hipbone, the cuff of his boxers lying low enough to entice her eyes over him.

"God dammit," she muttered as she pushed the door open and crossed the small kitchen over to him, gripped his shoulders and pulled him in for a hard kiss. "Stop being so bloody irresistible." She kissed him again, this time thrusting her tongue into his mouth where his met it in a swirling motion of want. She clamped her teeth down on his tongue then slowly released it as she back away. Luke smiled smugly as she walked back towards the door. "And stop being so smug too!" She slammed the door behind her and hurried off leaving Luke both smug and satisfied in his kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup, I'm just gonna keep writing this and see where it goes. Probably somewhere smutty.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is a bumper sized chapter to finish this story. Enjoy!

* * *

The next few days at work Lorelai focused on making her getaway with Luke a reality. She called in all her favours, worked late and came in early. She spoke with Luke over the phone and grabbed short moments in the diner in the mornings while taking a coffee to go. At night they talked until yawns were more common than words and finally one of them, usually Luke, would succumb to the need to sleep and hang up. Three days they had carried on like this until finally on wednesday night when she called he sensed a new tone in her voice.

He settled onto his bed and rested one hand behind his head as the other held the phone up against his ear. "How was your day?"

"Ugh, same as yesterday. Hectic."

"You take on too much Lorelai, you're going to burn out."

"Never!" she said with a defiant laugh. "Anyway I'm not usually this busy, just this week."

"Why just this week?"

"Because this week is special," she said with a sigh.

"Special how?"

"Special as in tomorrow we're going away."

"Tomorrow?" Luke sat up and she heard the bed sheets rustling.

"Yeah, can you swing it?"

"Yes." He spoke without hesitation and she smiled in response.

"Great. I've cleared it at work, we can leave first thing tomorrow."

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight I have to get ready."

Images of her in the bath, washing her hair, shaving her legs, lathering scented soap across her arms her chest, her breasts, flashed before his eyes and he screwed his eyes shut to get rid of the temptation to run over to hers.

"So tomorrow." He said, then added "Morning."

"Yep."

"I'll drive round and pick you up."

"Great, bring coffee."

"I will," he responded with a chuckle.

"Right, so I'm going to go get ready."

"Wait Lorelai, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Luke shivered with desire at the memory of the last time they drove around for a surprise and vividly recalled the sex in the car and by the lake. "But how will I know what to pack?"

"Luke all you ever wear is flannel and jeans. Just pack that." Luke harrumphed on his end of the phone when Lorelai chuckled. "And togs, pack some swimming togs."

"Okay. Togs, and coffee."

"But I have to be back in Stars Hollow on Saturday morning to meet Rory."

"That's no problem."

"So see you at 8?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up and hurried over to the bathroom to run a bath. As it was filling she poured in a generous amount of scented bubble bath then raced back to her room and grabbed a satchel. At her underwear drawer she pulled out some regular panties and a bra and tossed them in, then also the washed pair she had retrieved from his bed and packed them too. She selected a couple of choice lingerie sets and packed them too then realised if she didn't pack any real clothes she wouldn't be able step outside the whole time. With a chuckle, Lorelai realised that was exactly what she wanted out of her time away with Luke but common sense prevailed and she packed a couple of tops, and a skirt then picked out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to wear when he picked her up tomorrow. Finally she fished out a deep red two piece swim suit and dropped that into the satchel that she realised was about 70% underwear as she tied up her hair and stripped.

She spent the night bathing, shaving, creaming her skin all over her body then lay on her bed, stark naked, limbs akimbo. She glanced at the clock as she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes over with a soft sigh.

Luke hardly slept. He tossed and turned all night wondering where they might be going, wondering what she had in store, wondering if he would be able to keep it together. He was kind of happy about the forced reprieve they had had over the past few days, as that last session in his bathroom shook him more than he cared to admit. He barely had control of himself and he was sure he had hurt her as he pounded into her against the sink. She hadn't said anything, he hadn't noticed any immediate bruising but he was sure she was tender afterwards. She had made a quick escape, though he knew she just needed to go to work, it was speedy nonetheless. And he noticed she had taken the panties out from under his pillow.

He hadn't mentioned anything to her, nor her to him. And he wondered if she was truly bothered by his having them but feared her reaction if he brought it up, not that he had the opportunity. It surely wasn't something he would bring up in the diner, and it wasn't something he wanted to talk about on the phone. Maybe over the weekend he would mention something when they were alone.

He looked over at the clock and realised if he got up now he would have time to shower, pack sort out the bread delivery and get Caesar started on the breakfast prep. He kicked the sheets off and got started.

By eight o'clock, after 4 hours of clock watching he went into the kitchen to speak with Caesar then met Lane in the storeroom and went over his plans with her. She nodded sagely and all but shoved him out the door with a coffee in a to go cup and a bag full of pastries. Luke had tossed his bag into the back of the truck already and climbed in and started the engine then paused to take a deep breath. "This is happening." He muttered the words aloud and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "This is happening and you are going to relax and enjoy it."

He pulled the truck around on the road and steered it towards her house then parked in her driveway and took another deep breath before climbing out and walking to knock on her door.

"If that's Luke, come in, I'm almost ready to go." She called out and he could tell it was from upstairs, a sure sign that she was not almost ready. "If it's not Luke, go away, I'm not home, leave a message after the beep...BEEEEEP!"

Luke smiled and opened the door but frowned at the thought that it was unlocked, probably all night. "It's Luke." he called out as he walked through her foyer and into her kitchen. "I have coffee and pastries."

"Oh Goody!" he heard her call out and clap hands then come hurrying down the stairs.

"Goody it's Luke, or Goody for pastries."

"Both!" She came up beside him and kissed his cheek then reached for the bag and pulled out a pan au chocolat.

"You ready to go?" He looked down at her and realised she was dressed with a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"Yeah I just need to shove a few toiletries into my bag and I'm done."

"You going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not yet." She bit into her pastry and sipped her coffee. Her eyes were bright with mischief.

"Hey," he put a hand on her shoulder and made her turn to face him fully. "I missed you."

"You did?" Luke nodded then leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. A soft chaste kiss full of the desire that had been coursing through his body over the last few days without her. "I missed you too."

"Good." He stepped closer and circled his arms around the top of her shoulders and pulled her into a deep hug that swayed them from side to side. For a moment she let him hold her, let him sway with her and just bask in their closeness then she patted him of the ass and pulled away.

"Let's get going. I'll be ready in 2 minutes."

Lorelai skipped through the kitchen, and upstairs as Luke took a pastry out of the bag and bit into it. True to her word she met him back on the porch in under two minutes and locked the front door.

"Back door locked?" he asked as he handed her the coffee.

"Probably."

"Lorelai," Luke said sternly. "Do you remember locking it last night?"

"Pffft, I usually never lock it, and especially not at night."

"Lorelai!" he passed her the bag of pastries as he stalked around the porch to her back door only to find it not only open, but ajar. He reach in and turned the lock then pulled it closed and tested it. When he came back around to the front she was leaning against his truck sipping her coffee and finishing her pastry with a smile.

"Locked?"

"Now."

He took her travel bag from her and tossed it into the back with her own then climbed in beside her. She dug into the bag and pulled out an apple turnover to offer him. He took it, bit into it, securing it between his teeth as he started the engine and reversed out of the garden then turned to her expectantly. She was so focused on the danish she was eating that she didn't notice he wasn't driving and Luke watched her for a moment waiting for her to look up. When she didn't he bit his pastry, took it out of his mouth and nudged her.

"Lorelai…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know where to drive to!" he said with a chuckle.

"Take the 84 west."

Luke narrowed his eyes as her as her smile widened and she bit into her danish again.

As they drove they talked about their week even though they had divulged nearly every detail already over the phone each night. But this time telling stories in person it was more fun, facial expressions, hands waving, the sound of laughter not distorted by the phone line. Everything was more visceral. At one point when she was laughing Luke reaching over to take her hand and held it tightly on his lap. Lorelai gave sporadic directions that soon had them diving through Bear Mountain park and he felt her giddiness increase. She had kicked off her shoes and had her legs curled up beneath her so she could lean against his shoulder.

"Okay, take this road here…"

Luke slowed down and pulled up next to the junction then looked back at her. "This one?" It was little more than a dirt road.

"Yeah, take it, trust me!" she squeezed his hand and smiled wider and Luke was unable to resist it.

He turned the car in the direction she pointed. The thought they they were camping entered his head. He often took his gear up to one of the lakes on this mountain and camped out for a few nights. But he didn't have his gear with him and he was pretty sure Lorelai wasn't the camping type.

"Oh just up here, on the right." Her giddiness intensified and she bounced on her seat as his truck turned the corner and came to a small driveway in front of a small cabin. Luke's eyes widened as he took it in. The cabin had a west facing porch that looked out onto a lake that had a pier with a row boat tied up next to it.

They both climbed out and Luke stood in front of the cabin, his hand on his hips as he surveyed their surroundings. Lorelai came by his side and wrapped her arms around him and he draped a lazy arm over her shoulders.

"Wow Lorelai...how did you find this place?"

"Magic."

He turned to look at her and kissed the top of her head. "You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself."

He kissed her again then released her to go to the truck and grab their bags. Lorelai preceded him to the cabin, opened the door and walked in. It was one large room with fitted kitchen in one corner looking out over the front of the cabin, a large stone fireplace with a plump couch in front of it and on the east wall was a large bed. A door next to the bed she presumed led to the bathroom but just to be sure she walked across the room and pushed it open to see a bath, shower. A sink nestled into a wide marble topped counter and a toilet behind the door. Nodding her head approvingly she came back out into the main room in time to see Luke walk through the door and drop their bags by the couch.

"Do we need to go out and get food?" he asked as he nodded towards the kitchen.

"No, there should be plenty there."

"Oh man, did _you_ give them a shopping list?" he said with a chuckle as he crossed over to the kitchen and checked the press. "If this is full of mallomars and popcorn I'll not be impressed." The fridge was well stocked up with produce and cold cuts, and the press full of cereals and bread.

Lorelai came up behind him and circled his waist with her arms, rested her head against his back, between his shoulders and laughed. "There may be a few mallomars in there, but I made sure there was food for you too."

Luke turned in the circle of his arms and hugged her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her against him. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. "We could go swimming?"

She tipped her head to look up at him, and shook it, her chin resting on his chest and her eyes dancing with mischief.

"You hungry, I could make us some breakfast."

She shook her head again and her hands that were on his back moved lower to cup and squeeze his ass.

"Oh I see, you want to get a piece of ass?" he said smiling and Lorelai couldn't hold in her laughter and guffawed. "I know, I shouldn't have said that, I knew it was a mistake the minute I said it." He chuckled with her as she swatted his ass then looked down to see her smiling face. He cupped his hands around her face and lowered his lips to kiss her gently. "Lorelai…" he stood up to his tallest and a slight frown creased his brow. "I want…"

"Yeah?"

He looked down at her. Her face tipped up to his expectantly. Words swirled around in his head all fighting for the chance to be said but his tongue was hot and heavy in his mouth so instead he put it to different use. He tilted her head to the side and lowered his head to kiss her. His lips brushed hers tenderly as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. When her tongue licked his lips he parted them with a sigh and allowed her entry. One of his hands moved to cup the back of her head and the other one moved down her back to cup her ass. She rolled her hips instinctively towards him and he moaned into her mouth appreciatively.

"No wait…" he broked the kiss and held her back at arm's length. "This time, I want to be in control."

"Control?" She tried to lean into him again but he held her at bay then let his hands roam down her arms to take her hands then walked her over to the bed but stopped her from sitting down.

"Wait, your clothes." He spoke softly. "I need to take them off." Lorelai chuckled at the serious tone in his voice and the slight frown on his brow. His fingers went to the bottom of her tee and he dragged it up her body. She lifted her arms obediently and he tossed it over his shoulder once he released it from her. His hands rested on her shoulders and moved down over her breasts, squeezed them tenderly as they passed but continued to move south to the cuff of her jeans. He opened the button and pulled down the zip then dropped to his knees and dragged them down to her ankles. He lifted one foot to pull off her sneaker then the other, before taking her jeans off completely. His hands stroked the back of her legs and he tugged off her socks then he knelt up before her as his hands moved against the back of her thighs.

He leaned forward to kiss her hips, her belly, her torso, the underside of her breasts as he stood up. He looked down at her and enjoyed the look on her face. She was torn between wanting to see where he took this and her desire to have her legs wrapped around him. He could tell she was fighting the urge to grab him and he admired her resolve. He was pretty sure there would be no way he would be able to resist her had their roles been reversed.

Luke grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so her back was facing him then undid the clasp of her bra and dragged the straps off her shoulders until they were low enough to drop to the ground. He knelt down again and cupped her ass, squeezed it gently then leaned forward and kissed the small dimples in the small of her back. Lorelai sighed and arched her back as his hands gripped her hips and his tongue danced a trail up her spine to the back of her neck. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck as his hands moved to the front of her hips and his fingertips dipped below the elastic of her panties.

Lorelai curved her body into his, clenched her ass cheeks around his arousal and moaned appreciatively. His hands dipped lower into her panties, stroked her with one hand and moved the other lower to tease her entrance. His lips wreaked havoc on her neck and ear and her moans were playing with his resolve. He pulled his hands out of her panties and tried his best to ignore her groan of displeasure then gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. The look on her face was almost enough to break his resolve but he tore his eyes away from hers and let them roam over her body. Her pert breasts were moving up and down with her rapid breathing and he steadied them with both hands, cupping and squeezing them tenderly then moved his hands lower to stroke her torso until he could reach her panties then he hooked his thumbs into them and slowly dragged them down her thighs until they could drop of their own accord. He took her hands and helped her step out of them then twirled her around before him and took it all in.

"You're beautiful," he muttered and she blushed under his intense gaze. Her hands instinctively went to cover herself but before she managed it he caught them and pulled them back. "No, don't, I'm not finished looking."

"Luke…you're still fully dressed!" she complained.

"That's because I'm better at this than you."

"Take that damn flannel off Danes!" she said, as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

Luke laughed and grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull both it and his tee off over his head. Her hands moved to his belt but he stopped her and did it himself. He kicked off his boots having left them untied this morning knowing exactly what his plan was as soon as they got to where they were going then dropped his jeans to kick them aside.

"Lie down." He stepped forward and guided her to the bed then when she sat down and eased back he caught her foot. "On your front." Lorelais lips twitched into a semi smile as she rolled over and crawled up the bed to cross her arms beneath her head and lie down. Luke stood at the end of the bed and looked her over. He felt a strong wave of desire course through him and it was all he could do not to climb onto the bed and find oblivion buried deep inside her. Luke gripped the end of the bed and took a steadying breath then touched her ankle softly. Lorelai lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at him then watched as he backed away from the bed. She frowned and pushed herself up a little higher, but when she made to roll over her waved his finger in a motion for her to stop. "Don't move."

He grabbed his bag and moved back to the end of the bed then rummaged through it to find what he was looking for.

"What are you up to Luke Danes?" She asked with a smile.

"Looking for this." He pulled his hand out of the bag and opened it to show her a small bottle.

"What is it?"

Luke dropped his bag onto the floor and turned back to face her. He held the bottle between his thumb and forefinger and brought it close enough for her to read.

"Massage oil?" she said with a laugh. "Where did you even get that?"

Luke smiled and winked at her then flipped open the cap and poured a small drizzle into the centre of his palm then closed the bottle and dropped it by her side. He rubbed his hands together then took one of her feet and pressed his thumbs in deep circles against the sole. Lorelai rested her head back onto the pillow and sighed. His hands covered her feet and ankles, rubbed the backs of her calves, her thighs and bottom of her ass but that was as far as he could reach. He lifted one leg and moved it aside the the other in the opposite direction to give himself enough room to kneel between them.

"Comfy?" he asked as he got more oil and poured it into his hand.

"Mmm hmm," was all she could manage. His hands cupped her ass and gently massaged it, giving it enough care and attention that she was sure his hands would never leave that area but just as that thought formed they moved to the mall of her back where his thumb rubbed ever increasing circles into her skin. She moaned when he pressed harder, his fingers rubbing her sides and bursting against the sides of her breasts as his palms pressed into her back.

His eyes catalogued every freckle, every mole and mark as his hands roamed the expanse of her back, moved her head aside and gripped her shoulders tightly. When he had covered her completely he moved back away from her and dragged his hands down the length of her body to her feet again.

She looked up when he stood off the bed and smiled at him as he waved his finger in the air in a circular motion to get her to turn over. With only a light blush, Lorelai rolled over onto her back and resumed the same position, her legs akimbo, her hands locked behind her head to give him full unfettered access.

Luke stared at her for a moment then let his eyes wander over her completely before he prepped more oil in his hands and started again. As he came up to her hips he traced feather lite touches along the crease in her skin where her hip met her torso, tickling the hair at the apex of her legs and she moaned. He noticed how her eyes closed over and she bit her lip and he smiled.

He moved one finger towards her core let it slip between her folds and delighted at the wetness he found there. She gasped at the sensation and her hands gripped the bedpost behind her in anticipation of what was to come. Luke looked up at her face as he moved his finger lower and touched it to her entrance. She bucked her hips to encourage him to go deeper but before she could succeed Luke dragged his finger back up to her clit and circled it slowly.

"Luke." His name came out with multiple syllables and seamed to be more of a sigh than her usual voice. Luke smiled as he dragged his finger higher and criss crossed her pubic bone with a light touch that made her squirm.

He moved up onto the bed between her legs and she spread them wider for him with a moan. He rested both hands on her torso, his palms flat against her skin then slowly moved them higher to cup her breasts. She arched her back to push her breasts into his hands but he squeezed them tenderly then moved up to her shoulders and rubbed them before leaning over her to kiss her softly. Her hands immediately moved to his shoulders to pull him in for a deeper kiss but he resisted, locked his arms in the position that held him away from her and broke the kiss, ignoring her moan of displeasure.

"I'm not finished yet."

"Luke!" This time his name was but a sigh.

"Remember, first my eyes, then my hands, and then my tongue."

Lorelai opened her eyes wider and a grin spread across her face as she remembered the words he had spoken only days before. Luke kissed her again then moved away from her to resume his position at the end of the bed. He picked up one foot and kissed her instep. She curled her toes as his lips came to kiss her ankle, her calf, that sensitive skin behind her knee then all the way back down to her instep again. He lowered her foot then grabbed the other one and repeated the motion. She whimpered and mewled, squirmed her body to entice him closer. When he climbed onto the bed to get closer to her she sighed and reached out for him but he took her hands and guided them back to the headboard then pressed a quick kiss to her lips and trailed more across her jaw, her neck, her ear then moved lower to nuzzle the top curve of her breasts.

"Luke." Her voice was strained and he was sure if she was standing she would be stomping her feet. He had heard that demanding tone before when he refused her some morsel of food in the diner. A danish, a second slice of pie, extra fries or even coffee. And though this was the same tone, it was just that little bit more demanding. Luke smiled against her breasts and moved his attention to focus just on one.

He nuzzled it gently as his hand squeezed it then let his tongue appear to lave her already taut nipple and delighted in the moan his action elicited. He caught it between his teeth and rolled it slowly as she sucked in her breath through clenched teeth. Her hands gripped the headboard tighter as she pushed her breast into his mouth. He released her nipple from his teeth and suckled on it gruffly then leaned back and blew cold air over her. She moaned beneath him and urged him to her other breast. Luke took the hint and moved his attention to the other side and repeated the action.

"Luke!" Her voice was even more demanding now but he still ignored it. He moved his attention down her torso, circled his tongue around her belly button. He could feel her dampness against his chest and pressed into her to listen to the moan she released.

He shuffled lower, so his chin was on her pubic bone, covered both breasts with his hands then lifted his head and blew cold air over her core. Lorelai gasped at the sensation and her hips bucked. Luke chuckled then bent his head and kissed her, his tongue appeared to lave her gently but as she squirmed he pointed his tongue and pressed it between her folds to touch her clit and she let out a cry as her orgasm burst unexpectedly around her groin. Luke lifted his head to look at her face as she came then kissed her gently again as she floated back down.

Her breathing was still laboured as he moved his tongue to carefully trace the line of her core, swirl around her throbbing entrance then up to her clit again. His hands massaged her breasts, tweaked and palmed her nipples as he resumed his focus on her core. His tongue swirled around her sensitive clit again and her hips bucked and sank away from him, but he followed. He found her entrance again with a quick motion darted it into her and pulled it back out. It was so fast she wasn't sure it had happened until he did it again, and again and already she felt another orgasm simmer around her body.

One of his hands came down her body to curve around her ass and lift her up to his face as he worked on her core. He nuzzled her with his nose, as his tongue penetrated her but he could tell she needed more so he moved his tongue to work on her clit and his fingers to slip into her. She gasped and moaned and moved her hips to encourage him to quicken the pace but when he kept it as an excruciatingly slow pace she moved her hand to grip his head and pushed him into her as she lifted her hips towards him.

"Luke...more!" she called out, her voice loud and demanding and Luke increased the pace to meet her needs. His cock was straining with need and twitched on the precipice of explosion but he wanted to resolve her needs before looking after his own. When her pants became grunts and her hips moved wildly beneath him he sucked her clit into his mouth and curled his fingers inside her as she exploded and cried out. Her fingers gripped his hair almost pulling it out of his head as she pushed him into her and he buried his face in her throbbing core.

Luke moved his hand down to slip into his boxers and stroked himself until her fingers loosened in his hair and he could move to sit up. He pulled his boxers down with one hand as he climbed up onto the bed and kicked them aside. He bent one of her legs up and balanced on her knee as he continued to stroke himself. He looked down at her liquid body then lowered himself over her, braced his hands over either side of her head and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth.

He hand guided his cock to her entrance and he almost lost it when he felt her still throbbing as her orgasm continued to waft through her. He gripped her hip and leaned up to cup her ass then excruciatingly slowly slid into her right to the hilt of his cock. Her inner walls were still throbbing, pulling his cock deep into her. Luke sucked in a lungful of air and held it as he looked down at her face, contorted in ecstasy. Then when her eyes shot open as she realised he wasn't moving and locked with his, she flexed her inner muscles around him. He moaned and let out a throaty sigh at the sensation then pulled out and slid back into her. He maintained the slow pace for as long as he could, which added up to an impressive three strokes then when he felt something pop in his core he pulled back and pushed into her roughly.

Both of his hands grabbed her hips and lifted her up to him as he pounded into her but he had already tipped over the edge and spent the next few strokes emptying into her as his own orgasm took control. He held his position, his cock buried deep inside her until his heart stopped racing then carefully lowered himself over her with a sigh. She welcomed his weight and put her arms around him to hold him in place. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and pressed soft kisses into her shoulder and neck then moved his lips to her ear, licked the shell and sucked her lobe into his mouth before he released her then whispered, 'You're mine Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai tightened her grip around him and twitched her inner muscles around his cock making him smile against her neck.

Later when they had showered and unpacked Luke made some lunch while Lorelai spent twenty minutes talking about the fact that he was wearing only a pair of cargo shorts. He ignored her jibes knowing she was enjoying the sight of him topless in the kitchen. He put a plate with a sandwich in front of her and another plate with his sandwich in front of his seat then returned to the kitchen to grab a small bowl of chips and some salad.

"Are you going to spend the whole time topless?" she asked when he sat down.

"I will if you will." He looked over at her and smiled appreciatively at the dark red bikini top and baby blue sarong she wore.

"You wish bucko."

"I certainly do."

"Didn't get your fill earlier?"

"Never." He leaned towards her and she closed the distance between them to kiss him.

They ate lunch and made plans. Luke said he'd make burgers for dinner and she said she'd watch. They cleaned up and decided to go swimming and when Lorelai grabbed a couple of towels he met her at the door, still topless.

"How about we go out on the boat a bit?"

She nodded and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and they walked hand in hand down to the pier. Luke stepped into the boat and took the blanket off her to lay it out by the bow for her to lie back on. She folded the towel beneath her head and propped her legs up on the bench between his legs where he was sitting. Luke smiled as he grabbed the oars and skillfully steered them out onto the lake to a quiet location in the middle then pulled the oars back in and anchored them to the boat.

"C'mere," she said and she patted the bottom of the boat next to her. Luke carefully twisted on the bench to lower himself backwards next to her and she spread her legs to make room for him. He rested his back against her chest and his head came to her shoulder. His legs draped over the bench he was just sitting on and her hands rested on his chest and drew soft circles on the hair that was dusted across him. "Comfy?"

"Mmm hmm."

She lay back on the towels behind her and closed her eyes over. "This is pretty amazing."

"Mmmm." Luke's hands rested on her knees and moved to the back of her legs to stroke her thighs.

"Luke…"

"Mmmm?"

"Where did you get that massage oil?" she asked casually, trying not to show him how much she had been thinking about it.

"I wondered when you would ask me about that."

"I'm just curious is all." Her hands traced invisible lines around his chest, stroking softly over his nipples now and then, making him sigh.

"I bought it."

"Oh man, what I wouldn't have done to be a fly on the wall in that shop."

"What's the big deal," Luke bristled a little at her mirth. "I went into the shop, I found the one I wanted and I bought it."

"When did you buy it?"

"I went into Hartford on Tuesday afternoon."

"Hartford?"

"Well I didn't want to take the chance that Kirk was going to be working in the salon in Stars Hollow."

Lorelai laughed and raked her nails over his chest. "Well, I applaud your purchase." She kissed the side of his head and he leaned back to rest on her for a moment.

"Luke?" she said after a while. "I just realised, it hasn't yet been a week."

"What hasn't?"

"Us."

"Lorelai," he said with a chuckle. "It's been a lot longer than a week for me."

She slapped his chest gently and his hand came up to stop her. "You know what I mean. Last Thursday in the bar."

"T minus…" Luke checked his watch. "Seven hours until it's been a week."

Lorelai chuckled and rubbed his chest with the flat of her palms as she kissed the top of his ear. "One week."

"I told you Lorelai, it's been a lot longer for me." He tipped his head to look up at her. "I mean it."

"Yeah?" she whispered as her hands circled the top of his chest to hold him against her.

He smiled slowly and lifted his head to kiss her. Their lips lingers gently against each other until he needed to lower his head again and rested it back against her chest.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you were drunk the night we…"

"Fucked in the bar?" he finished for her..

"Yeah." She chuckled with him. "Can I ask you why?"

"Why? Why what? Why I was drunk?"

"No, I think that was obvious. Why you had to be drunk to-"

"No Lorelai," He said and sat up suddenly enough to rock the boat and she gripped the sides with a squeal. "I didn't need to be drunk to fuck you, god dammit I wish I was stone cold sober that night so I could remember every last detail."

"No," Lorelai said laughing. "Not to fuck me, to make a move, to talk to me, to ask me out."

"Oh…" Luke sank back down against her and grabbed her hands to put them back on his chest. "I've been thinking about you for a long time." He paused and let his words sink in. "I tried and chickened out of asking you out on multiple occasions. I'm pretty sure you remember some of them." Lorelai chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "I built it up to such an event that I was terrified of it. What if you said no?"

"What if I said yes?"

"My muddled brain never really let you say yes." Luke tightened his grip on her arms and held them against him. "You're my best friend Lorelai. I was so afraid of losing you that I preferred to live with the part of you I knew I could have, rather than risk losing you altogether."

They sat in silence for a few moments and Lorelai pressed a kiss to his head again. "I thought about you too."

"You did?"

"Yeah, of course." She chuckled and he pressed his back into her chest to soak up the vibrations. "I really wanted to ask you out myself. I was so sure you were never going to do it."

"Why didn't you?"

"What if you said no?"

Luke scoffed. "As if."

"But what if you did?"

"Lorelai...have I ever said no to you? About anything?" he tilted his head back to look up at her and when she saw the serious expression on his face instead of the amused one she was expecting her breath caught in her throat.

"No."

"So we're agreed. It's your fault."

"Luke!" she swatted his chest laughing. He interlocked their hands, kissed the back of hers and hugged her against him. "So we're dating right?" Luke frowned and nodded. "Exclusively?"

"Yeah of course." Luke sat up and turned back to look at her. "Wait, why? Do you have someone else? Are you seeing someone else?"

"No! God no. I can barely keep up with you." She cupped his face and kissed him.

"Ok. Good." Luke pulled back and looked at her. "I told you Lorelai, this is it for me. This is what I want. You." Lorelai smiled and leaned in to kiss him again then twisted him back to lie against her. "What about you? What do you want?" he asked reverently, and kissed her arm as he waited on edge for her response.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah!"

She paused. Looked down at him. His head was resting against the centre of her chest, nestled between her breasts. Her hands were circling the top of his shoulders and he was holding them in place with a tight grip, his lips brushed her arm gently as he waited for her response.

"This. I like this." She felt him sigh and smiled. "A week Luke," she uttered again.

"What a week."

They stayed on the boat for a few hours, idly chatting, napping the day away, basking in each other's presence, hands wandering, lips caressing until the heat from the sun and each other became too much to bear. Reluctantly Luke pulled away from her and sat back up onto the centre bench to grab the oars and steer them back towards the pier. Lorelai stayed lying back but let her feet inch up his thigh to press against his groin. Luke smiled but continued to row them back to shore.

Lorelai watched the muscles in his arm flex and move as he rowed and when she looked up to his face she found him watching her with a smile. She blushed under his gaze and looked away, letting her hand droop over the edge of the boat and trail in the water behind them.

"You hungry?" he asked as they came up along side the pier.

She shook her head and watched as he climbed out and took the rope from the back to tie the boat up. He stood on the pier and rested his hands on his hips, his shorts now hanging low and showing her the torso muscles she loved to touch. He smiled, held out a hand to help her out then reached in for the towels and blanket and led her back towards the cabin.

"We forgot to go swimming."

She nodded her head, let go of his hand and wound her arms around his midriff as they walked. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly against him. In the cabin he tossed the blanket and towel onto the couch and she circled to stand in front of him.

"You ok?" he asked when he realised she hadn't spoken for a while.

"Mmmhmm."

He joined his hands at the small of her back and pulled her in closer. He swayed with her from side to side as she rested her cheek against his chest and he put his chin on her head.

"Luke…"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna have some fun?"

Luke smiled, moved to kiss the top of her head and leaned back to see her face. She wore the widest most wicked grin he had ever seen her wear and though part of him became a little afraid, the rest of him was plucked to full attention with excitement.

"Always."

"Trust me?"

"I want to say yes," he said with a chuckle and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "But you're smile is making me nervous."

Lorelai stepped back from him and connected their hands then walked towards the bed. "Do you trust me?" she asked again, clearly not satisfied with his previous answer.

Luke slowly nodded and she winked at him, making his heart pop in his chest against his ribs. She leaned up and kissed him then reached for his shorts and opened the button then pulled down his zip. She glanced up at him then hooked her thumbs into his shorts and boxers and lowered them down. Luke toed off his sneakers and stepped out of the puddle of shorts. She let her fingers trail slowly up his thighs, over his hips, his ribs to his shoulders then guided him back onto the bed and instructed him to lie in the centre but low enough that his legs dangled over the edge, his feet planted on the floor. Luke locked his fingers behind his head and waited for her to make her next move.

He watched as she walked to the end of the bed and stood between his parted knees. Her smile was still wide and wicked as her fingers moved to the side of her sarong where the knot rested above her hip. She pulled it loose and slowly unwrapped it from her legs and dropped it over the side of the bed and it was only then that Luke realised she was wearing his panties. Well hers, he corrected himself, the ones she was wearing in the bar, the ones he had slipped into his pocket, the ones he had taken home, the ones he had…

Luke's eyes flew up to hers and the sudden meaning of her wicked smile came flooding into his brain. It was on the tip of his tongue to protest, move her to the side of the bed and pull her clothing off but instead he ignored the erratic beating of his heart and settled in to see what she had in mind.

Lorelai reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra then tossed that over her shoulder and crawled on all fours, sure to give him a great view of her cleavage as she moved over him. She paused by his now straining erection to gently kiss the tip as her hand circled the base and stroked him slowly but before he could get too carried away she continued her movement north to suckle on his nipples, lick a path to his neck, nibble on his jaw and grab his ear lobes between her teeth.

"Luke."

"Lorelai," he panted beneath her, moved his hands to grasp her hips and pull her down onto his erection despite the cotton barrier between them, it still felt amazing.

"Luke…"

"Oh Lorelai!"

"You remember that night?"

"Hmm?" He pushed up to get more friction and struggled to focus on her words.

"After the bar, after you dropped be home."

"Hmm." He bit her neck, licked the spot where his teeth left marks then sucked her skin into his mouth.

"Tell me about the panties." she met his hips with a grind of her own and he momentarily forgot the words she was saying.

"Huh?"

"Tell me how they got into your bed."

"Lorelai…" his voice was impatient as he tried to focus on what she was doing rather than saying.

"Tell me Luke." She grinded down on his cock again and he moaned into her ear.

"I picked them up from the bar," he pulled her down onto him as he pushed up to meet her and nearly lost his mind at the damp panties pressing against his cock. "I had them in my coat."

"Yeah, but they were under your pillow." Lorelai pushed up off him and hovered out of reach on all fours looking down at him with a crooked smile. "Tell me how they got there."

"Lorelai," he whined and tried to pull her down onto him again.

"Tell me."

Luke sighed and dropped his hands by his side, knowing there was going to be no way of getting past this without her consent. He screwed his eyes shut as he realised his first instinct on what her plan was, was true.

"Show me," she whispered as her lips brushed against his in tantalizingly soft strokes.

"I was rock hard."

"Yeah?"

"I had your panties in my pocket, I only found them when I went to close my jacket. I pulled them out and held them to my face and I was immediately hard." Luke took a steadying breath before he continued. "I got to the end of your drive and I realised I was so hard I wasn't going to be able to walk home." Lorelai smiled and looked up at his face. His features were serene, his eyes closed and his breathing slow. "I turned back to your house, I wanted to come in and…"

"And?" Lorelai prompted when he stalled.

"Fuck you, in your bed." Luke's eyes popped open and snapped to hers as he spoke and he watched as her eyes darkened with desire. "But your lights were off. So I went home."

"Go on." Lorelai moved to his side and traced her fingers along his chest.

"I struggled home, remember, killer erection," he said with a crooked smile. "And by the time I got there I was fit to burst."

"What did you do?"

"I went to my bed...and I took care of it."

"How?"

"How?" Luke laughed. "There are only so many ways."

"Show me."

"Lorelai," Luke was still laughing but it had changed from mirth to nerves.

"Hey Luke, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this," she spoke mock sternly and her fingers trailed down to his waist. "I just want to make sure it was all on the up and up, so to speak." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Show me."

Luke closed his eyes over and she watched as a blush crept up from his neck to cover his cheeks. She watched him struggle for a moment then when he still didn't move she rested her hand on his chest and leaned over him.

"Hey, hey Luke," she put a finger under his chin and turned his head to face her. "Look at me." His eyes fluttered open and she leaned down to kiss him gently. "I"m sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She draped a leg over his and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I was just fooling around, I don't think you're weird or anything, hell if I thought I could get away with stealing one of your shirts I'd wear it to bed every night."

Luke smiled and closed his eyes over. "I didn't steal them." He whispered. "I found them in my coat. I held them in my hand as I walked home, I fingered the lace, and rubbed the cotton in my hand." His voice was slow and soft, barely audible. Lorelai was afraid to move lest she break the spell his words were creating. "By the time I got to my apartment my cock was aching. I pulled off my belt and had my jeans open before I made it to my bed."

Lorelai moaned against his ear and Luke was spurned on.

"I didn't pull them off I just pushed them down far enough so I could reach. That's all that mattered. Slow short strokes."

"Show me." Lorelai rolled away from him a little but kept her body pressed against his.

His hand trailed from his belly to his groin and circled his cock at the base, a loose grip and a slow short stroke. "I took your panties out of my coat and held them up to my face. I could smell you. Your arousal. I knew you had come while you were wearing them, before I got my hands over you, before I could pull them off you."

"You did?"

"I knew." He smiled smugly. "I could smell you." Luke inhaled deeply and his fingers tightened around his cock as his strokes got longer and a little faster. Lorelai rolled away from him and he whined at the loss of heat as his hand started to slow down.

"Don't stop." Lorelai moved higher on the bed and turned her back to the top of it to plant her knees on either side of his head. She lowered herself slowly, widening her legs to hover her panty clad crotch over his face, just out of his reach. "Keep talking."

"I could smell you. I can smell your arousal." Luke tugged on his cock and rolled his head to the side to kiss her thigh. "I pressed your panties to my face." Lorelai lowered herself even more and dragged her core over him. Luke moaned into her and rasped his tongue across the cotton material. "I breathed you in and it made me harder. I stroked faster." His hand moved quicker against his cock and he moaned aloud, wanting the vibrations of his voice to reverberate into her. "I thought about your breasts, how they felt in my hands in the bar when we fucked, how your nipples were so taut, how they felt against the palm of my hands." Luke looked up to see Lorelai palming her own breasts as she writhed and squirmed above him. "Lorelai," he panted and reached up her torso with one hand to tug her onto him.

"Don't stop Luke, don't stop." Through hooded eyes she watched as his hand moved against his cock and it shot a wave of desire up her spine.

His hand pulled faster on his straining cock and his hips bucked to gain better friction. He lifted his head to nuzzle her core and exhaled a hot breath into her. Her arousal was strong, her panties were damp again and her hip movements told him she wasn't getting the friction she desired.

"I thought about how you felt, how my cock felt inside of you, hot, wet, tight." He lowered his head and looked up her body at her as she arched her back and gripped the headboard behind her for balance. "My hand tried to recreate the sensation but it wasn't the same." Luke chuckled. "It was still better than nothing."

"Luuuuke…"

"Come for me Lorelai," he whispered as he licked the edge of her panties and kissed her inner thigh.

"Finish your story." Her voice was a collection of pants and grunts and her hips had sank lower to get more friction and let him nuzzle her. Lorelai watched his hand move against his cock through heavy eyes. The motion spurring her on, his hot breath burning a path right through her panties.

"I thought about your voice in my ear, your breath on my neck, your lips on mine, your tongue as it moved in my mouth." Luke's hand was furious against his cock and he felt the tingle of orgasm in his balls. "I pulled faster, harder, I kept stroking my cock until finally…" Luke leaned up and sucked on her through her panties and she cried out as her orgasm exploded around her. "Finally I finished." Luke inhaled her orgasm, pressed his lips to her core and tasted her through her panties as he found his own release, grunting into her, stiffening with the power of his orgasm that seized his muscles momentarily before everything went numb and he melted into the bed.

Lorelai sank onto his face and Luke reached up to grab her hips and pull her to the side. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her tenderly then rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up. When he came back she hadn't moved so Luke crawled over the mattress and lay on his side next to her. He nuzzled her neck, kissed her cheek and brushed her hair off her face.

She smiled, then opened her eyes and rolled her head to face him. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey."

"That was hot."

"You're hot."

"Did it really happen like that?" she asked and Luke ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Pretty much," he admitted, his head buried on her shoulder. "Though wIth a little less finesse."

"You're amazing." She lifted his head and kissed him gently.

"So tell me," he snuggled up next to her and turned her in his arms so she was spooning in front of him. "You ever…" he coughed a little. "You ever help yourself while thinking about me?"

Lorelai barked out a laugh and Luke lifted his head up a little to look at her over her shoulder. "Oh Luke."

"What!"

"You're so cute."

"What!"

"Luke you had a starring role in about 87% of my self help programs."

"87%?" Luke laughed. "That's oddly specific."

"I was keeping track, I had a spreadsheet, graphs and everything."

"What? Really?"

"No." She rolled her eyes and looked away but he saw the smile curving her lips. "But you were pretty prominent. The only difference is I didn't have any fantasy aides."

"Hey Lorelai," he said and he leaned up to rest on his elbow and pulled her shoulder back so she was on her back looking up at him. "I didn't need your panties to get off. They were fun, they were a memory device for what had happened earlier that night, but before that, before that night, you were there, in my thoughts."

Lorelai smiled and leaned up to kiss him then fell back onto the pillows and smiled up at him. "Are you going to make me something to eat?"

Luke laughed then leaned over and kissed her hungrily. "Your wish, is my command." He shuffled off the bed and grabbed his shorts again, dropped the boxers out of them and pulled only the shorts on.

"Commando more like." she scoffed as she lay back onto the bed and watched as he crossed over to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. "What are you making?"

"Burgers. On the BBQ."

"Yumm."

"You gonna help?"

"Nope."

"Figured."

"I'm going to watch for a while, then I'm going to shower. Then I'm going to eat." Luke looked up at her with a crooked smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "The burgers," she added for clarity. He rolled his eyes and got back to gathering his ingredients.

By the time the BBQ was smoking and Lorelai was finished in the shower Luke had carried the meat out to the porch along with a couple of bottles of beers. She joined him on the porch and took a beer he offered. They clinked bottles and drank. Lorelai lounged on a swing chair by the door as Luke tended to the meat and they chatted idly as the sun set and soon the food was ready. Luke dished it up and handed her a plate then sat next to her with his own.

"This is amazing."

"I added onion and BBQ sauce into the patty before cooking," he said as he held it up and took another bite."

"Not the food," she said with a laugh and nudged him. "Though it's great too, I mean this." She waved her hand at the scene around them then looked over at him to see him smiling. Lorelai rolled her eyes and focused back on her burger.

"It is great." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're great."

"I could stay here forever."

"What about Rory?"

"She could visit."

"And the diner?"

"Lane and Caesar could run it."

"So I'm not needed?"

"Oh you are needed, but your hands could be put to better use."

"Yeah?"

Lorelai waggled her eyebrows and took another bite of her food and Luke smiled. He sipped his beer, finished off his burger then rested back and gently rocked the chair. When she finished too he collected their plates and cleaned up after his cooking. He finished his beer and fished two more out of the fridge before joining her on the porch again. He held out the bottle to her and when she took it held out his hand.

"Let's take a walk."

She took his hand and he led her towards the lake. There was a small sandy path that arched around to the left so he tucked her hand behind his back and moved his own to slip into the back pocket of her shorts. His fingers curved gently against her ass as they walked and sipped their beers.

"Lorelai Gilmore." He muttered and hadn't realised he had said it aloud until she tilted her head to look up at him expectantly. "Lorelai GIlmore," he repeated this time with a smile and catching her eye. "I keep waiting to wake up."

"Huh?"

"This, has got to be a dream!" He laughed and squeezed her ass. "There is no way I'm walking along this lake with my hand on the ass of Lorelai Gilmore."

This time it was Lorelai who laughed as she nudged him with her shoulder and looked away with a blush. "Maybe it's me who is dreaming. I mean the famed ass of Lucas Danes?" she lowered her hand from his hip to his ass and pinched him. "Oh what Miss Patty wouldn't do to get a pinch of this ass."

"Please," Luke scoffed and sipped his beer. "She has had many a pinch already."

Lorelai who was sipping her beer when he spoke did a spit take at his words and coughed up to get some air. Luke rubbed her back, pleased with himself then resumed the position of his hand on her ass and kept walking.

"Tell me one of your stories." His words were soft and he spoke them into her head, his lips brushing against her temple.

"Stories?"

"You said you thought about me." His hand curled against her ass again and he sipped his beer. "Tell me about one of the times you thought about me."

"Oh," Lorelai laughed and she took a long drink of her beer before answering. She had a wealth of options to tell him. Some innocent, pure and clean, some downright kinky and shocking but she wasn't sure what end he would really prefer to hear. After what she put him through earlier she was sure the cleaner side of her fantasies were nothing he wouldn't have imagined himself so she went a little more left field and dug up something worthwhile. "Okay, there was this one time…" Luke tightened his arm around her as he waited for her to talk. "You were in the diner."

"Shocker."

"It was a lovely day and you were wearing this green and blue flannel shirt."

"Another shocker."

Lorelai laughed and swatted his chest. "This is the set up, not the fantasy." She sipped her beer. "The special that day was homemade lemonade."

"Oh I remember that day. My 1 basket order of lemons somehow got turned into 1 pallet of lemons."

"So you were making lemonade, and giving out to me about drinking coffee."

"But still serving it to you," Luke grumbled as he sipped his beer and finished it then slipped the empty bottle into the thigh pocket of his cargo shorts.

"Anyway there was an incident with a pitcher of lemonade or lemon juice and it ended up spilling all over you."

Luke chuckled as he remembered it. A lemon peel had fallen onto the floor by the entrance to the stockroom and as he carried out a near full pitcher of lemon juice to the kitchen to make the lemonade he had stepped on it and slipped. With his hands full he had no way to balance himself and ended up falling on his ass and emptied the all the lemon juice over himself.

Lorelai who was perched on the end of the counter heard the commotion and hurried over to help him only to find him lying dazed and confused on the floor by the stockroom door.

"You were pretty stunned. And your shirt had ripped open, your t shirt was plastered to your chest. And I could see the full definition of your chest." Lorelai reached up and brushed her hand across his pecs now. "I wanted to taste you right there and then."

"You did?" Luke's eyebrows shot up and he looked down at her.

"Oh god yeah. I thought you'd be this amazing combination of bitter and sweet and I wanted to lick you all over." Her hand roamed over his chest, low enough to brush the cuff of his shorts as one finger slipped below the band. "You were pretty dazed, I'd say you knocked your head pretty hard when you fell."

"Yeah, I remember." He reached up and rubbed the back of his skull as he recalled the sensation of lying on the floor with Lorelai kneeling beside him, her hands on his chest.

"Anyway, you were fine, I helped you up and you went up to your flat to shower and change. I finished my coffee and waited for you to come back but mainly because I wanted to be there, in the diner, while I knew you were showering and changing upstairs."

"Lorelai," Luke laughed and tightened his hand against her ass.

"What!" she looked at him innocently then smiled and continued her story. "So that evening...I was at home. I'd been thinking about you all day."

"Yeah?"

"Thinking about what you might taste like, what your chest would taste like what your cock would taste like, drenched in lemonade."

"Lorelai…" this time his voice was less controlled.

Lorelai took a long sip of her beer and finished it and Luke took the empty bottle and slipped it into the pocket beside his own bottle.

"I was lying on my bed, I had just taken a shower and I was naked, air drying in my room." Her voice took on a new sultry tone and Luke bowed his head to get his ear closer and be sure he didn't miss anything. "I tried to relieve myself."

"Tried?"

"But it wasn't working." She laughed at the memory and wondered if she really had the nerve to finish this story. She could just steer him through a regular session of her own pleasuring but something was pulling the truth out of her. She remembered his raw honesty when he both showed and told her his own story and it made her want to show him the same. "I tried all my usual tricks. But it was only getting me so far, nothing I tried could push me over that edge. So I decided to go for a walk."

"This isn't sounding like the best happy ending story."

"Wait, we're getting there. I'm not that easy."

"You're not at all easy!"

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled. "So I took a walk and ended up back in the diner." Luke frowned as he tried to remember that evening though the knock on his head had made that whole day a little fuzzy. "You were just closing but you let me in and flipped the sign over to closed. Damn that made me hot."

"What? Flipping the sign?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because with the sign flipped it means anything can happen!" Luke laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Anyway I was sitting at the end of the counter, furthest stool from the till and you poured me a coffee but I asked for a lemonade."

"Wait I think I remember this. This is your fantasy?"

"Well it's kind of my reality, but wait, listen." She nudged him with her shoulder and squeezed his ass. "You were in the middle of giving me a lecture about drinking coffee so late when I asked for the lemonade and you kind of stared at me for a minute."

"Shock of you refusing coffee."

"So I asked you for a lemonade again and you went into the back to get it for me. When you came back out you handed it to me and stood in front your hands resting on the counter to watch me drink it. Your sleeves were rolled up past your elbows and I could see the muscles in your arms tensing as I sipped it. Then I smelled the lemon. The bitter juice and the sweet sugar and I was so wet."

Luke's eyes flew open wide and his slow languid steps slowed down even more as he listened to her. "What did you do?"

"I sipped the lemonade and I imagined I was tasting it off your mouth. I imagined it was your tongue I was tasting, your lips, your chest." She looked up at him with a crooked smile. "You watched me for a minute then you went on about your business, cleaning the diner up...and I…"

"What Lorelai? What did you do?" he asked her and he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"You remember what I was wearing?"

Luke closed his eyes and tried to think about what she was wearing that day then as it came to him his jaw dropped and he opened his eyes to see her. "That black ruffled skirt, the short one that makes your legs look insanely long."

Lorelai smiled with pride. "Yeah. So it was easy…"

"Easy?"

"I was sitting on the stool, my legs were wrapped around the outer legs of the stool with my feet tucked into the footrest. I sat forward and leaned on the edge of the seat and with one hand…"

"Lorelai." Luke warned as she stalled and his hands came to her hips and pulled her against him.

"I could reach myself easily. I slipped one finger in, and found I was already incredibly wet. From my earlier efforts, you flipping the sign, your arms on the counter."

"My arms?"

"Just you Luke." She circled her hips against his erection.

"Keep going," he urged.

"I pressed one finger in and brushed my clit with my thumb." Luke leaned forward, brushed her hair aside and nuzzled the nape of her neck. "It didn't take much," Lorelai said with a chuckle. "You were right there, in the kitchen, I could hear you moving around. You came out to the counter and I was sure you knew. My fingers stalled." Luke paused his kisses on her neck. "But you started talking about something Taylor had done. You went into full on rant mode, complete with pacing, and arm waving. Oh man…"

"What?" his lips started to move against her again.

"I flicked myself over and over, matching the pace of your feet and hands. I tried to laugh and respond to your words but I didn't really hear any of them. I was really just trying to disguise any noises I might be making. I was on the edge, it was so hot but I couldn't come yet, not with you right there, you would definitely have known then!"

"Lorelai," Luke groaned into her as his arms wrapped around her.

"You were coming to the end of your rant and you threw your hands up in the air, you rested your hands on your head and groaned and I felt myself burst. You turned and went back into the kitchen and I pressed my finger into myself and quickly flicked my clit to amplify whatever had already exploded in my gut." Lorelai was panting as she remembered the session in the diner. "It was nearly impossible to keep quiet. So I just kept laughing. Only it came out a little crazy. Remember how you poked your head around to look at me?"

Luke shook his head, not trusting himself to speak as he slipped one leg between hers.

"You made a second wave burst out and I just laughed more. I was so sure you could hear me, smell me." She grinded shamelessly on his thigh not caring that he would feel her wetness. "When you went back into the kitchen I jumped off the stool," Lorelai laughed. "I even checked it to be sure I didn't leave a mess. Then I grabbed my lemonade and went home."

"Jesus Lorelai." Luke leaned back and cupped her face to hold it up. She still grinded on his leg and he pushed it against her to give her more friction. "You did that? In my diner?" She looked up to his face to see if she could read his expression. His brow was furrowed and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Luke barked out a laugh. "Only that you did it without me!" he grabbed her hips and helped her move against him and soon her panting became vocal grunts of pleasure. Her hip moved against his erection and he moaned into her ear. "Do it now, come for me Lorelai," he said as he tensed the muscle in his thigh as she grinded against him.

"Ahhh," she moaned quietly.

"Don't be quiet," he spoke sternly. But his leg wasn't enough to elicit more than a few soft moans and gasps out of her. "Lie down."

He took her shoulders and pushed her onto her knees then followed her and pushed her onto her back. He pulled at her shorts and yanked them off roughly then without preamble he buried his face into her core. His tongue raked against her, hot and flat against her entrance until he pointed it and penetrated her. She cried out and Luke moaned into her.

"Louder!" he commanded as his hand replaced his tongue and he slipped two fingers into her then curled them back against her inner walls. His tongue found refuge at her clit, flicking it quickly swirling it around her before sucking her into his mouth. She grabbed his head with one hand and a fistful of grass with the other one. She planted her feet onto the ground and let her legs fall open wide then used her back to angle herself up into him. He lapped eagerly at her as his fingers played havoc with her insides but still her cries seemed muted and stifled. Luke moved his other hand to curve around her ass. He dragged his fingers to her entrance, up to her clit then back along the crevice of her ass to her anus and pressed a tip of his thumb in as he sucked hard on her clit.

"Oh god!" She cried out, this one more vocal than the others and Luke tried not to smiled too smugly. "Again!" she said and he obeyed.

He pressed his cock into the ground to find some of the friction he was craving. Then pulled out his thumb and fingers and released her clit. Dragged his tongue against her entrance then exhaled a hot breath over her before plunging back onto her again. He sucked her clit back into his mouth then pushed two fingers into her as his thumb found purchase and slipped in again.

"Oh fuck…" her head tossed from side to side and she lifted her hips up to him making his thumb slip in a little deeper and her cries come out a little louder. "Yeah, oh, yeah." Her orgasm broke hard and fast and she bucked wildly beneath him. The sound of her cries made him push his cock into the ground more and he listened to the sound of her orgasm cries as his own coil snapped and he felt his cock twitching against his leg spurting his release in his shorts.

Luke smiled, then chuckled as he slowly pulled himself away from her, kissed the top of her clit tenderly, moved his lips higher to kiss her hipbone, then her belly then he pushed himself up on all fours and hovered over her as she lay sated and panting beneath him.

"Hey," he whispered, a direct contrast to the volume he demanded only moments ago. "Lorelai."

Her eyes fluttered open and she found his. Her hands came up to cup his face and she lifted her head to kiss him. "Oh my god Luke."

"Yeah," he bowed down and kissed her again then pulled away and stood up. Offered her a hand and held her stand with him. He bent down to grab her shorts and helped her into them but watched as she fastened them in place. Her limbs were liquid and she moved against him slowly, as he draped an arm over her shoulders and held her against him as they turned and walked back to the cabin.

"Wait, what about you?" she said as she moved her hand from his chest to his waist, and lower still towards his groin, but Luke grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Um, no it's fine."

"Luke!" She tugged her wrist to try and break free of his grip but he only tightened it.

"No I mean, it's taken care of." She looked down at his crotch, the lack of protrusion, then up to his face where a slight blush coloured his cheeks. "C'mon Lorelai, that story? I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did!" he laughed at his own demise and turned her back to start walking again.

"So you liked my story?"

"Was it just a story?" he asked carefully.

"No."

"So it really happened?" Lorelai nodded and Luke sighed then pulled her tighter against him. "Man, I'm never going to be able to look at that stool again." He chuckled. "And I should really make you some lemonade."

This time Lorelai laughed and she leaned up to kiss his jaw. They walked back to the cabin smiling, kissing wrapped in each others arms just as the sun set and a cool night chill swept in across the lake. In the cabin, he kissed her head, before releasing her and putting the empty bottles into the bin. Lorelai went to the fire and found it was ready to be lit. She grabbed a box of matches from the mantle and got it lit before Luke could come over and help.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some company?"

"Always." He reached his hand out to her and helped her up again then walked with her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and adjusted the taps to get the right temperature then turned to see her reaching up to grab a couple of towels out of the press. He dropped his shorts, pulled his t-shirt off over his head and stepped in under the water to let it pound onto the back of his neck. Lorelai dropped the towels onto the closed toilet lid, then peeled off her shirt and shorts and stepped in behind him. Her hands came around his waist and up his chest and she rested her cheek against his back. Luke rested his hands over hers on his chest and held them in place.

"Lorelai," he said softly and he lifted his head to block the water from hitting her. "Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He felt her breath catch. No longer was her chest rising and falling against his back. Her hands stilled on his chest and her whole body stilled behind him. He wanted to turn around and see her face, see the expression. Was it shock? Fear? Worry? Displeasure? The possibilities terrified him and he tightened his grip around her hands. He didn't want to pressure her into responding but he needed to know she heard him, understood him.

"Lorelai?" He turned his head to see her but her bowed head against his back hid her expression from him. "Hey," he said and he turned to face her. "Lorelai, I-"

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't say it again."

Luke felt his heart plummet to his toes and he loosened the grip he had on her, stepped back away but the spray from the water splashed over his shoulders. He reached behind himself blindly for the taps and turned them off then returned his focus back on her.

"Lorelai…" he wanted to touch her, lift her face up to look at him but instead he just asked her to do it herself. "Look at me."

Slowly she lifted her face up but it wasn't until her eyes met his that he noticed the tears that slipped out from the corner of each eye and rolled over her cheeks. For one fleeting moment he thought it was the water from the shower but then he saw more unshed tears in her eyes.

"What's this?" he couldn't resist touching her any more and cupped her face to rub her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, it was too soon, I thought it was, but I couldn't stop myself."

"No Luke," she shook her head and he dropped his hands by his sides.

"What is it Lorelai?" His voice was losing the tenderness as the heart that dropped to his feet was being encased in a protective shell.

She looked up at him and fresh tears fell over her cheeks. "You love me?" Luke nodded, a solemn expression on his face. "What if-"

"There are no what ifs Lorelai. I love you. That's it. That's all that matters." His hands were balled into fists by his sides, and he opened and closed them rhythmically as he awaited her response.

"You can't…"

Luke blinked as he processed her words. "I can't?" He scoffed and a harsh laugh escaped out of his throat. "Don't tell me what I can or can't love."

"Luke," she made to reach out for him but he brushed her hands aside and stepped around her out of the shower. He grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist without bothering to dry himself off at all, then left the bathroom.

Lorelai watched him leave then buried her head in her hands. She took a deep breath stepped out of the shower and grabbed the other towel to dry off. She wrapped it around herself and went to the door. Held a hand on the doorframe to steady herself before walking out to talk to him. But she found the room empty. She spotted his towel on the end of the bed and his rummaged bag on the floor where he had obviously grabbed some clothes before he left. She sank onto the edge of the bed and contemplated her options.

He was obviously still in the vicinity as his belongings were still here and she didn't hear the truck leaving. He had dressed to go outside so she wondered if she should leave him alone, wait for him to return or follow him. She fell back onto the bed and let out a lungful of air. There was no way she would be able to just sit and wait, even for the best of things Lorelai couldn't wait so she tossed her towel aside and quickly dressed, wishing she had thought to pack more than just lingerie and revealing tops.

She slipped on her sneakers and went racing out of the cabin, running at full pelt towards the lake. "Luke!" she called out. "Luke, Come back!" she ran to the pier and looked into the boat but it was empty. She cupped her hands over her eyes to scan the shore to see if she could see him on the path they walked on earlier but there was nothing she could see as the sun had set and there was a severe lack of streetlights in this park. She took off at speed to race along the path glancing up at the cabin as she broke into full speed only to see him sitting in the swing chair by the door.

She had run out of the cabin so fast she didn't even notice he was there. Lorelai slowed her run and turned to face him then jogged back up to the cabin and stood just off the porch in front of him.

"Luke…"

"You called," he answered mirthlessly.

"I'm sorry-" she began but he cut her off.

"You're sorry, but you don't love me," he said then sipped his beer. "And I'm not allowed to love you."

"No!" She stepped forward. "That's not it at all?"

"Oh, did I miss something?" he looked away from her and sipped his beer.

"Luke," she stepped forward and carefully took a seat on the swing chair next to him making it roll a little back and forth. Luke stopped the motion with his foot and took a long drink from his beer, his eyes still on the lakeshore in front of them. "Everything, and I mean everything in my life, with the exception of Rory, has turned to shit."

"Lorelai-"

"Let me finish!" she said, louder than she meant to but it had the desired effect. "This thing between us-"

"Thing?" he sneered.

"This thing has made me happier than I have ever felt in my life. Ever!" she added for emphasis. "And I'm with you Luke, I'm right there, this is all I want, this is what I've been waiting for…"

"But…?"

"But I'm also terrified that when it falls apart-"

"When?"

"I'll be broken beyond repair."

"Lorelai," he put his beer down on the ground and turned slightly to face her and she felt her heart start to beat a little in hope. "It's not going to fall apart."

"Luke, you don't know that."

"So, what, you're going to just live your life in fear? You're going to stay on the edge of this, where it's safe?" Luke scoffed and tipped his head up to the sky to take a breath before coming down to look at her again. "I've been living there Lorelai, for years. Watching you, terrified to say anything or make a move, in case I ended up losing you. But now I have you, you're mine." He let his words sink in and watched as fresh tears rolled out of her eyes but tried his best not to reach out and dry them. "I'm not letting you go. I'm going to keep on loving you whether you want me to or not."

Lorelai let out a laugh through her tears. She rubbed her fingers over her cheeks to dry the errant tears then looked up at him and their eyes clashed. Her smile faded as she noticed the intensity in his eyes and she took in a shaky breath as he studied her.

"I do love you," she said, her voice low barely a murmur.

"Hmm?" he leaned over towards her and placed his ear near her mouth. "What did you say?"

"I love you."

Luke closed his eyes and released his breath and it rattled out of his lungs, making room for his heart to float back up to his chest. He stayed like that for a few more breaths to let her words sink in and become ingrained in his mind then tilted his head a little to face her and noticed more tears dropping aimlessly out of her eyes.

"Hey now," he whispered as he turned to her and cupped her face, dried her tears and kissed her eyes. "No more tears."

He gathered her into his arms, helped her up onto his lap and snuggled her against his chest as he released his foot from the floor and slowly swung the chair back and forth. Lorelai rested her head on the front of his shoulder and gripped the sides of his shirt to wriggle closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her thigh as he whispered against her ear.

"I love you," he said as the swing moved then kissed her ear as it swung back into place. When her tears dried and the night chill caused her to shiver again, he rubbed her back and sat up a little to urge him off her. "Let's go inside."

She slipped off his lap but held onto his hand, reluctant to break the connection completely as they went back into the cabin. Luke went to the fire and stoked it up, added another log to prolong the heat all the while Lorelai stood by his side, her hand on his back, still touching him.

"Tired?" he asked as he stood up and turned to face her. She slipped her arms around his waist and shook her head. Luke closed his eyes and took a steadying breath then leaned down and kissed her softly. Before his kiss could get too heated, Luke broke it and pulled away. "Tell me again."

Lorelai smiled and a faint blush coloured her cheeks. "I love you Luke Danes." The added clarity of his name on her lips after she said she loved him made Luke grin wider than she had ever seen and she said it again to see it's effect. "I love you Luke Danes, I love you!"

Luke bent to kiss her again and wrapped his arms around her. She brought one of hers around his waist and the other came up to grip his shoulder to make sure he didn't let her go. His tongue slipped passed her lips and caressed hers and soon he was fighting her tongue for control. His hands moved to her sides, grabbed the edges of her t-shirt to pull it off over her head and his eyes flared when he realised she wasn't wearing any bra. His hands immediately covered her breasts and kneaded them tenderly as his lips matched the rhythm against her neck and ear.

Her hands moved to his jeans and pulled the button open then slowly dragged the zip down. She slid her hands in the waistband of his jeans and boxers by his hips, and slowly pushed them down low enough for gravity to pull them to the floor. Luke kicked them aside without breaking his kiss or the rhythm of his hands on her breasts. But as her hands moved up his shirt, unbuttoning it as she moved higher he had to release her to shake it off his arms.

He took the reprieve to relieve her of her shorts and she kicked them aside with her sneakers then took his hands and guided him over towards the couch. Luke made to sit down but she stopped him and instead grabbed a couple of the cushions, and the blanket and made up a bed on the floor by the fire then lowered herself down and lay on her back with her arms reaching for him.

Luke took a moment to look down at her, his eyes following the firelight against her alabaster skin before he lowered himself on top of her. She spread her legs and welcomed his weight. Luke kissed her softly and rested his full weight on her. His arms bracketed her head and he rolled his hips towards her, making her moan into his mouth.

His cock twitched against her belly at the sounds she was making so he slipped one hand between them to be sure she was ready and was surprised by how wet and ready she was. He lifted his hips a little more, guided himself to her entrance and slowly, inch by inch, slid into her depth with a low guttural moan.

After he was sheathed in her completely he held still, lifted his head from the crook of her neck and kissed her slowly. His tongue in her mouth caressed her tongue, her breasts crushed against his chest. She bent one leg and planted her foot on the ground while the other hooked around the back of his thigh, pushing the bottom of his ass into her, as if he could get any closer.

Luke lifted his hips a little then pushed back into her then pulled out a little more and slowly sank back down. She moaned against his ear and her hands clawed at his back. He kept his body pressed to hers as much as he could, reached one hand down to cup her ass, and draw her leg over his hip as his slow thrusting drove her wild. She felt her orgasm flutter around her body, building up higher and tighter every time he lowered himself into her core.

"Luke," she panted, her voice whining in his ear as she begged him for more.

He lifted his head up enough to look at her face, her furrowed brow as she desperately reached for her own release that he was simply intent on intensifying rather than resolving. "Lorelai, look at me," he commanded as he pulled almost all the way out of her and waited for her eyes to open. When they did and they connected with his, Luke paused, held his breath then slowly grinded into her, being sure to circle his pubic bone against her, to rub her clit dragging a loud vocal moan out of her throat.

"I love you Lorelai," he whispered against her ear as he sucked her lobe into his mouth and nipped it gently.

"Luke…" she cried out and bucked her hips beneath him to connect harder. "I need you."

"You have me," he said, this time biting her neck, her shoulder as his hips jerked against her.

"Faster!" she demanded but he just chuckled.

"No."

Lorelai let out a frustrated moan that morphed into one of pleasure as he leaned up a little higher, lifted himself off her chest to change his angle of entry then slowly lowered his hips, dragging his shaft along her clit.

"Oh god, again, do it again," she managed to get out and he obeyed her command holding his position with trembling arms as he repeated the motion. Her grunts were slow and vocal, the noises she was making tugged on strings that were connected to his groin and he felt himself being dragged closer and closer to the edge but he wasn't ready to make that plunge yet.

His hand moved to the side to knead her breast again and he pinched her nipple to get her to make that noise he loved so much. When she made it he felt his cock twitch and he couldn't help the jerking plunge from his hips into hers. Lorelai moaned in pleasure and he repeated the motion then decided to take this to it's inevitable end with a high. He grasped her hip, rested one hand on the pillow by her head and leaned up and pulled her up to meet him as he pushed down into her.

They both groaned, their voices tangling together into the fire causing a tingle in his stomach to shoot down to his balls. So he did it again.

Lorelai felt a quiver building up on her skin, the heat from the fire, the heat from his body, the friction of their bodies, his hairy chest on her breasts, his panting breaths against her temple. He moved one of his legs a little higher changing the angle of his penetration again and she couldn't help the noises that came out of her mouth.

"Luke, I'm… Luke…"

"I love you Lorelai," he said steadily and caught her eyes with his own as he plunged into her his speed picking up when he saw her smile. Her lips curved as the quiver intensified but her smile turned into something more feral, needy. Luke felt her convulsions before he noticed the change on her face as her inner muscles caressed his cock and he sped up his thrusting to envelop himself in her as much as he could. He chased his own release, his hips moving frantically, his cock pushing into her trembling core and Lorelai reached up to cup his face. He opened his eyes, continued to move against her and she lifted her head to kiss him tenderly then lowered her head back to the pillow and smiled.

"I love you Luke Danes, I love you!"

Her words sank into his chest, wrapped around his heart and secured it in place and her smile snapped his resolve and pushed his release over the edge. Luke cried out, screwed his eyes shut as he plunged into her again and followed it up with a couple of hip jerking motions that were beyond his control. He collapsed on top of her, his full weight resting on her but there was nothing he could do about that just yet.

After a few moments he rolled over to the side, his back to the fire to shield her from the heat and pulled her with him so she faced him on her side. He connected their hands and pulled them up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Say it again…"

"I love you"

"Lorelai," he kissed her lips. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," he said then paused, looked into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. "But I realise it's hard for you to say-"

"It's not hard," she said then with a glance down at his crotch she smiled. "Well, not any more!"

"Lorelai!" He rolled his eyes at her and tried to roll his body but she caught his arm laughing and pulled him back to face her.

"Sorry Luke, I couldn't resist, you tee'd it up I had to!" she laughed and he chuckled as he shook his head at her. "What I was saying was, it's not hard to say to you, I do love you, I'm in love with you."

"Am I sensing a but?"

"No, no buts." She waggled her eyebrows and he smiled at her obvious restraint for not telling the joke that popped into her head. "I love you Luke Danes and I will spend every moment I'm awake trying to show you."

"Every moment?"

"Every. Moment." she said and punctuated each word with a kiss on his lips. Luke wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over so she was lying on top of him.

"Good."

When the heat from the flickering fire became too much Luke rolled her away from it but when even he couldn't take it anymore he suggested they go to bed. Lorelai tried to act shocked and made some joke about him trying to get her into bed but Luke rolled his eyes and stood up. He gathered their clothing and put dropped them onto their bags then pulled back the duvet as he walked to the bathroom. Lorelai listened to him working through his nighttime routine and stayed lying on the floor. Her legs crossed at the ankles, her hands interlocked behind her head. She was still in this position when he came back out and Luke frowned at her.

"You gonna stay there all night?" He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his watch then looked over at her still not moving.

"I'm contemplating."

"Contemplating what?"

"Whether or not the reward for expending energy to move off the floor to get all the way to the bed will be worth it."

"Come to bed."

"Will you make it worth my while?"

"Are you not satisfied yet woman?!"

"I mean sure, if that's all you got in the tank old man."

Luke fell back onto the bed and laughed aloud and Lorelai smiled at the sound. "Oh I'll make it worth your while. Come to bed."

Lorelai stood up and walked over towards the bathroom, sashaying her hips from side to side as she went. He waited for her to return and when she did she detoured through the kitchen to fetch a glass of water he made no effort to hide his pleasure in watching her walking around naked. She circled the bed and stood by the side as she took a long drink, offered him some, which he refused, then placed the glass on the bedside table and climbed in beside him.

Luke lifted his arm to guide her next to him, her head on her shoulder, her hand on his chest and her leg draped over his. He sighed at the sensation of her curled up next to him and enjoyed the room being lit only by fading firelight.

"So how exactly are you going to reward me?"

"I'll think of something." he said as he snuggled her closer. "In another 25, maybe 40 minutes," he added with a chuckle and Lorelai smiled and kissed his chest as she felt her eyes droop over and sleep claimed them both.

 **The End.**

 **Skinfull**

* * *

 **A/N:** I was gonna keep going with this one but I've lost control of the characters so I'm going to let the lie and enjoy their HEA ending and focus on other fic ideas I've got stewing. I'll update the blurb too to make it a little more reflective of the actual story. :)


End file.
